Mia bambola
by Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi
Summary: Tsuna, Hayato y Hibari junto con los demas vongola, estan aun en proceso de entrenamiento y han vuelto una vez mas del futuro, pero esta ves, se cruzaran con una familia bastante particular, en la cual encontraran mucho mas q nuevos aliados!
1. Tarde

"Mía bambola"

Capitulo 1

"Tarde"

_Lalala-pensamiento; pasado presente o futuro_

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

-.-.-.-.-

-_Increíble, simplemente increíble! –_pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad por la vereda, esquivando peatones-.

-¡Maldición! ¡Llego tarde! –terminando de acomodar su chaleco, con una rodaja de pan en la boca.

-_¡Llego tarde en mi primer día! –_tratando de que no se le resbalara el morral-.

-_Hibari-san me matará, Hibari-san me matará, Hibari-san me matará...-_doblando en la esquina- sólo un poco más..

-_Vivo tan cerca.. Que estúpida! –_divisando la entrada- Bien! Llegué! –pasando por la entrada-.

-Si! Llegué! –a punto de entrar-.

-Tarde –parándose en frente de él-.

-¡Hibari-san!

Sus fríos e intimidantes ojos miraban al joven Décimo desde un punto más alto, en todo sentido. La desesperación propia del momento invadió a Tsuna. Lo iba a matar, no había duda, era su fin. Hibari no permitiría que nadie llegase tarde a la secundaria Namimori, y menos en su presencia.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi...-.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Espera, Hibari-san! ¡Perdón! –atajándose con las manos-.

-Llegas tarde –con la seriedad de siempre-.

-¡Pero..!- cruzó la mirada por detrás de Hibari y pudo observar como esa chica cruzaba la puerta- ¡Mira, Hibari-san! –señalando con el dedo-.

-No soy tan estupido-.

Eso debió doler, un golpe seco de esos tubos dejaría ver las estrellas a cualquiera, y Tsuna no era la excepción. Mientras lo miraba lamentándose en el suelo, volvió a advertirle sobre las tardanzas, y con ese simpático tono amenazante le juró que no sería así la próxima ves. Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al techo del instituto.

-Ay.. Podría decirlo de otro forma- agarrándose la cabeza-_ Pero esa chica también llegó tarde...-_ ¡Demonios, yo también!

Se levantó rápidamente y se dispuso a correr hacia la entrada, mientras el timbre de la primera hora sonaba. Iba a toda velocidad por los pasillos, buscando su salón, 2° A. Como de costumbre, se asustó con la repentina aparición de Reborn detrás de una columna, pero por fin llegó.

-¡Tarde Sawada!- el profesor lo miraba mientras sostenía un libro de gramática en la mano y veía como el joven Vongola se dirigía a su banco-.

-Perdón profesor..-sentándose-.

-¡Décimo!- Hayato se acercó- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Go-Gokudera-kun –un poco sobresaltado- bien..-.

-¡Señor Gokudera, tome asiento si no quiere que lo sancione!- el profesor apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio-.

-¿¡No ve que estoy hablando con el Décimo! –en guardia-.

-Ya, ya, Gokudera-kun- sosteniendo su brazo-.

-¡Pero, Décimo! -.

-Disculpen..-abriendo la puerta-.

Todos voltearon. Tsuna también. Alta, de tes blanca y algunas mechas doradas daban color al fino cabello castaño claro que llegaba a sus codos. Tenía ojos celestes muy claros.

Como toda estudiante, llevaba el uniforme, excepto por los zapatos. No los traía, en cambio, llevaba unas zapatillas rojas de puntera blanca, estilo botitas, con los cordones dejando los últimos dos pasa cordones libres.

-Disculpen, ¿esto es 2°A? –asomándose un poco más dentro del salón-.

-Si –respondió el profesor- ¿Es su primer día? Sea bienvenida al instituto, tome asiento por favor –sonriendo de forma simpática-.

-Si, gracias –cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el banco que estaba libre-.

Tsuna la vio sentarse frente a él, dándole la espalda. No tenía idea de quien era, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ¡ella era la que había llegado tarde y que Hibari no se había percatado! Claro, estaba muy ocupado golpeándolo como para fijarse en eso. Aunque no fue el único que se quedo pensativo, Gokudera, por su parte, veía en ella algo familiar, como si ya la hubiese visto en otro lugar. Sin darle mucha importancia, tomo asiento y las clases continuaron normalmente. Sin embargo, desde que la chica nueva había entrado, Tsuna tenia una extraña sensación, parecido a... nada, pero era raro. No malo, tal vez podría decir que se parecía a, ¿Ryohei? O también a Gokudera. Eres una mezcla extraña, aunque era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

Pasaban las horas, cambiaban las materias, el reloj seguía su curso, los profesores escribían. Todo era normal, y como todo día normal, era de esperarse que a Hayato lo retaran por estar mal sentado, y a Tsuna por no tener la más mínima idea sobre la tarea.

Ya era hora de irse, todos preparaban sus cosas. Tsuna guardaba tranquilo sus lapiceras, cuando oyó que alguna caía, pero no de las suyas. De cualquier modo se inclinó para ver que era lo que le había llamado la atención. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver claramente como la chica nueva buscaba lo mismo. Miraba a un lado y a otro con cierta preocupación en los ojos. En ese momento, el joven vongola divisó la lapicera en el suelo. Estaba de un lado del banco de la muchacha, y sin dudarlo un segundo, se acercó para levantarla. Pero ella también había visto y estiro su brazo para alcanzarla. Sin querer, sus manos se cruzaron.

-Oh, perdón –sacando la mano, ya que ella ya había agarrado la lapicera-

-Descuida –sonriendo- gracias de todos modos.

Pero al guardar su lapicera, Tsuna pudo notar algo en su mano derecha. Tenía anillos en los cuatro dedos, pero uno de ellos le llamó más la atención. Le parecía muy familiar, acaso era ¿un anillo atributo? Finalmente sonó el timbre y junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto, salieron rumbo a casa. Les comentó su duda, pero ambos dijeron que eso no era posible y aclararon que era muy probable que esto de ir y venir en el tiempo le estuviera afectando en cierto punto, aunque Hayato hizo hincapié en que el Décimo era muy fuerte como para sufrir ese tipo de cosas. Decidió olvidarlo y restarle importancia.

-¡Ya llegué! –entrando con ambos guardianes detrás suyo-

-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Chicos, bienvenidos! –sonriendo y asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con Lambo en brazos.

-Buenos días –respondieron ambos-

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? –Saliendo de adentro del saco de Tsuna-

-¡Re-Reborn! –casi se cae del susto- ¿¡Cuando llegaste allí!

-Tenemos mucho que entrenar –saltando al suelo- asi que vamos, Tsuna.

-Eh? No! –resignado-

Lambo comenzó a burlarse de Tsuna y demás. Esto hizo enfadar a Hayato, quien fue llevado por Yamamoto hasta su casa, quien le dijo a Tsuna que se quedaría ayudando al viejo, asi que no había opción ni excusa. Entrenaría con Reborn. Se cambio la ropa y se dirigieron al lugar de siempre.

-Oye, Reborn –mientras caminaban- es necesario que sea en una montaña!

-Deja de quejarte! –lo golpea- es parte del entrenamiento!

-No puede ser.. –agarrándose la cabeza-

Pero al llegar al lugar, había algo diferente, ambos coincidían en que alguien los estaba observando. Aunque no necesariamente que a ellos. Desde los árboles se escuchaban los pasos de hombres corriendo. Reborn frunció el ceño, Tsuna tomó los guantes y preparaba su caja de píldoras. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando los hombres aparecieron desde el bosque huyendo de algo.

-¿¡Que haces ahí parado! ¡Huye! –acercándose a toda velocidad-

-Eh? –sin entender nada-

De repente y frente a los otros, una figura llego del costado. Se podía distinguir una forma femenina, alta, con el pelo recogido, de pantalones largos y anchos con bolsillos, musculosa color bordo y zapatillas rojas de puntera blanca. Tsuna no pudo reconocer a aquella persona, ya que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Acaso no entienden? –La vos era decidida- ustedes no escaparan.

Y sin esperar más, se lanzo hacia ellos. Eran alrededor de 10 hombres, al menos los que el joven volgola pudo contar. No tardo mucho en acabar con ellos y dejarlos a todos tirados en el suelo.

Se quedo boquiabierto al ver la facilidad con la que había derrotado a todos. Reborn tenía una media sonrisita. El viento soplaba, dándole un pequeño descanso. Luego de un momento, volteo para mirar al muchacho con seriedad. Esos ojos lo atravesaban, y esto le daba miedo, bastante miedo. Ella termino de darse la vuelta, tenia una cierta tendencia hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –sin quitarle los ojos de encima-

-S-soy Tsuna y aquí entreno..-con ese tono temeroso característico en el-

-Se quien eres e interrumpes mi entrenamiento-.

-_¿¡Sabe quien soy!-_ Pe-perdón! No sabia que tu también venias a este lugar-

-Lindos anillos –dijo sonriente Reborn-.

¿Anillos? ¡No se había fijado! En su mano derecha tenia cuatro anillos. El primero era de un color verde extraño, el segundo tenía un diamante amarillo en el centro, el tercero era de plata tallada a mano, con forma de llama, y el último y más pequeño era ancho y simple.

Pero, esa combinación... ¡ya la había visto antes! A la mañana, cuando le ayudó a la nueva con las lapiceras, ¡ella tenía esos anillos! Además de que las pulseras también coincidían, pero no les dio importancia.

-_No hay duda, ella es la alumna nueva que vi hoy a la mañana-_

-¿Cómo te llamas niña? –levantando la vista hacia ella-

-Mi nombre es Tana, viene de "Tanos", como se los llama a los italianos, "La Tana" para ser mas exactos, jefa de la décima generación de la Famiglia Buonanote*.

-¿Decima? –muy sorprendido-

-He oído hablar de esa familia, sus jefes son elegidos según distintas pruebas, ¿verdad?

-Cierto-

-Y si mal no recuerdo, son tres pruebas, método, modo y medio-

-¿Método, modo y medio? –dijo Tsuna mirando a Reborn-

-El método pone a prueba la capacidad de liderazgo, organización de planes, pensamiento durante la pelea –completo la muchacha- El modo mide la resistencia en batalla, si tienes un arma o no, y como te manejas con ella, tu velocidad y fuerza con la misma.

-Pero lo más importante es el medio, ¿verdad Tana? –sonriendo-

-Lo mismo digo, el medio es el elemento característico de cada uno. Con esto me refiero a los elementos de la naturaleza, agua, viento, hielo, tierra... ese tipo de cosas. Aunque, aun no me explico como es que sabes tanto sobre nuestra familia.

Reborn sonrió una ves mas, Tsuna lo miraba. El pequeño arcoballeno estaba allí parado, como esperando algo, una repuesta acertada de ella, algo. Tana los miraba indiferente, aunque también buscaba el motivo de aquel silencio que de a momentos, era interrumpido por el sonido que el viento producía al mover las hojas.

Trataba de buscar el motivo por el que aquellos dos estuviesen juntos en ese lugar. Miara a Tsuna y a Reborn. Una y otra vez. Fue entonces que encontró su respuesta, aunque se sintió bastante estupida por no haberse dado cuanta antes.

-Momento, ya se quien eres tu! –a Reborn- eres uno de los arcoballeno, el arcoballeno amarillo –su rostro se lleno de emoción- ¿Tu eres Reborn?

-Asi es –sonriente-

-Es el arcoballeno mas fuerte de los siete! –se arrodillo ante el pequeño y con sus dos manos, tomo la suya y lo saludo- Mucho gusto Reborn-san! Es un placer conocerlo!

-El mío también-

-_¿¡No se había dado cuenta! –_sin salir del asombro-

-¡He escuchado mucho sobre usted! Y también se dice en Italia que usted esta entrenando a...

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba eso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El viento nuevamente soplo, jugando con su pelo. Lentamente levanto la vista hacia el joven Vongola, quien sin darse cuenta, la estaba observando hacia rato. Tana ahora lo veía distinto. Y cuando se sintió capas de hacerlo, dijo temerosa.

-...Vongola Décimo?-

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Próximo capitulo: Risa_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos los lectores! Como estan? Les presento mi tercer obra de arte (¿? Jajaj bueno, realmente no lo se muy bien eso, pero es mi tercer historia.

Les gusto el inicio de esta loca historia? Que les parecio? Hay algo que tenga que cambiar? Dejen su opinion que siempre sera bien recibida n.n

Les voy comentando que tengo muchos capitulos en mente, y tambien que el segundo ya lo estoy pasando y el tercero tambien! Asi que esten atentos, porque no tardare mucho en subirlo, al menos eso espero jaja.

Como reaccionara Tana? Quienes eran esos tipos? Estaba entrenando sola acaso? Lo veremos en el proximo capitulo!

Hasta entonces!

Suerte!

Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi

X3


	2. Risa

Mia bambola

Capitulo 2

"Risa"

_Lalala- Pensamiento, pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

"lalala- "algo largo que cuenta una misma persona

-.-.-.-.-

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba eso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El viento nuevamente soplo, jugando con su pelo. Lentamente levanto la vista hacia el joven Vongola, quien sin darse cuenta, la estaba observando hacia rato. Tana ahora lo veía distinto. Y cuando se sintió capas de hacerlo, dijo temerosa._

_-...Vongola Décimo?-_

_-.-.-.-.-._

Se quedó en silencio mirándolo. Estaba nerviosa en cierto modo, todo ese tiempo lo había tratado como un cualquiera, que vergüenza. Como jefa de la familia tendría que haber preguntado antes, se sentía muy apenada. Pero ya estaba hecho, lo único que podía hacer era disculparse.

-Perdón, no me di cuenta antes –se paró y agachó la cabeza- realmente le pido disculpas-

-Ya ya –incomodo- no es problema, enserio –_no me gusta ver a la gente asi..._- simplemente...-

-JAJAJA! –una sonora risa se escuchaba desde algún lugar-

-¿Y eso? –mirando a todos lados-

Tana levantó la cabeza y miró preocupada, parecía que quería callar ese sonido. De repente, los hombres que aun estaban en el piso, comenzaron a desaparecer como si fuesen arena. Entonces por fin Tana dijo:

-¡Ya sal, Katsumi, deja de reírte! –mirando a todos lados-

-Esta bien Boss...-

-¿A quien le hablas? –preguntó Tsuna-

-A mí –apareciendo al lado de Tana, apoyando el codo en su hombro.

Tsuna se sobresaltó bastante. Nadie esta esperando que la gente aparezca de la nada. Era una chica, un poco más baja que tana, de pelo largo y oscuro, con unos ojos negros realmente bonitos. Usaba pantalones cortos, una remera blanca y un buzo con capucha estilo militar. Tenía flequillo hacia un costado.

Colgando de un lado de su cadera, había 3 dados atados entre si. Tenían un color raro, como combinando otros. Entraban el la palma de una mano, dos de ellos tenían números normales, pero el del medio en una de las caras no tenia nada. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras y en su mano derecha tenia el mismo anillo que Tana, pero en color añil.

Ese color... ¡era el mismo que el anillo de Chrome! Entonces, eso significaba que Katsumi era una guardiana de la Niebla.

-Ya ya, veo que no fueron problema mis ilusiones, ¿verdad? –sonriendo-

-¿Problema? Si ni siquiera estábamos calentando...

-_¿¡No estaba calentando!_ –temeroso- eh.. Perdón, pero, ¿quién eres?

-¿Yo? Soy la guardiana de la Niebla, Katsumi, de la familia Alboni. ¿Tu quien eres? –se agarró de la cintura-

-Él es el Décimo Vongola, Katsumi...

-Jaja! ¿Enserio? No te parece un poco...-de repente estaba frente a el-..Pequeño?

Pero no se encontró precisamente con el rostro de Tsuna. Era diferente, mas bien, era otra persona. Unos ojos verde claros la miraban furiosos. Hayato había llegado en ese momento y no dudó en anteponerse al Décimo para protegerlo. A fin de cuentas, no sabia quien era esa persona y no dejaría que siquiera se le acercara. Ya tenía la mano sobre su caja, por las dudas. La forma de mirarlo se tornó molesta, ¿quién era él para meterse en el medio?

-Mas respeto por el Décimo niña, o te arrepentirás-

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? –con una mano sobre los dados-

-La mano derecha del Decimo Vongola-

-Déjalo Katsumi, debemos entrenar- tratando de calmarla y tomándola de los hombros-

-¿Lo-lo ves? Hasta Tana piensa lo mismo, deja eso ¿si? –sonriendo tensamente-

-Ya escuchaste perrito, cálmate-

-¿¡Como me dijiste, bruja de casino! –señalando los dados-

-¿¡Ahh! –ofendida-

-C-calma, Gokudera-kun...-

-_¿Gokudera?...-_

Katsumi notó el extraño silencio proveniente de Tana y volteó a verla. Una sombra cubría sus ojos, y se había quedado estática. Le pregunto varias veces si le pasaba algo, realmente no entendía la razón del repentino cambio.

Pero cuando la llamó diciendo su nombre, Hayato también se quedó estático. Ni Katsumi ni Tsuna tenían idea de lo que les pasaba a esos dos. Entonces Tana pudo hablar:

-¿O...oni-chan? –con la mirada melancólica-

-¿¡Oni-chan!- Katsumi y Tsuna totalmente sorprendidos-

-¿Tana? ¿Eres tú? –boquiabierto-

-Oni-chan! –se le tiró encima y lo abrazó- ¡Estupido! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Creí que la mafia te había matado!

-¡Agh, Tana! ¡Me ahorcas!

-Ups, perdón –entre risitas-

-¿Oni-chan? ¿Y eso?

-Gokudera-kun, no tenia idea de que tuvieras una hermana...

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste, Gokudera? –Reborn-

-Es que... no pense que volveria a encontarla...

"Mamá siempre venia a visitarme, se quedaba en casa y enseñaba a tocar nuevas notas y melodías en el piano. Pero un día de esos, no quiso bajar del auto y me dijo que iríamos a dar un paseo en ves de quedarnos alli. Me subí y comenzó a manejar. Estaba sonriendo, como siempre lo hacia. Era una de las sonrisas más calidas que alguna vez vi. Aunque, ese día, se la notaba mas cansado, como si no se sintiera bien. Fue en ese momento en el que me pidió que le alcanzara el saco que estaba en la parte trasera, dijo que tenía frío.

**Flash Back**

-Hayato, cariño, alcánzame el saco que dejé en el asiento trasero –sonriendo dulcemente-

-¡Si! –se arrodillo en el asiento y volteo para buscarlo-

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio ese pequeño asiento con una niña un poco mas pequeña que el. Todo el pelo rubio y esos enormes ojos celestes que lo miraban con sorpresa. La pequeña le sonrió estirando los brazos hacia él.

-Hayato, ella es Tana, es media hermana tuya. Discúlpame por no habértela presentado antes...-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Fue la ultima ves que te vi...-con la mirada un poco melancolica- jeh! Aunque debo admitir que estas diferente de esa ves –cruzándose de brazos-

-Pues claro! Han pasado 10 años! En ese entonces tu tenias 5, ¡también has cambiado!

-Entonces, cuantos años tienes? Si Gokudera-kun tiene un año mas que yo, pero tu eres mas chica..

-Ah, no es complicado Decimo, yo tengo un año menos que Hayato, 14-.

-Claro! Por eso estas en nuestro curso-

-Hay algo que falta Tana –algo serio-

Reborn no quería cerrar aun la historia. Faltaba una parte, algo que no le cerraba. La muchacha se sorprendió por la firmeza del arcoballeno, pero luego su mirada se fue tornando entre triste y seria.

-Pues, ese día... después de dejar a Hayato en la mansión Gokudera...-con una sombra en los ojos- fue el accidente-

-E-el accidente? –Tsuna recordó- _Habla del accidente que sufrió su mamá con el camión. En ese momento la madre de Gokudera-kun y Tana... murió._

-Hermana...tú-

-Yo estaba en ese momento con mamá. No se como, pero me salvé. Al momento del accidente, un miembro de la familia Buonanote me salvó, justo antes de que llegara el resto de los Gokudera y me vieran alli.-

-Espera, Tana ¿cómo es que llegaron tan rápido los de la familia Buonanote?

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Hayato estaba algo triste, se le notaba en el rostro, siempre que hablaran de ello se ponía asi. Katsumi lo observaba de reojo. Finalmente, Tana respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Es que no llegaron, siempre estuvieron alli.

-¿Qué? –Tsuna se sobresaltó y Reborn frunció el seño-

-Ellos manejaban el camión con el que chocamos-

-¿¡Que dices! ¿¡Estas diciendo que eres parte de quienes mataron a mi madre!

-Ellos no la mataron, Hayato, fue un...-

-¡Son los culpables!

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡La culpable fue mamá!

Hayato se quedó estático. ¿Su madre había causado su propia muerte? No, eso no podía ser verdad... ¿o si?

**Flash Back**

-Que lindo día, ¿no Tani? –Sonriendo por el espejo retrovisor-

-¡Si! ¡Y Oni-chan es divertido! ¡Y jugamos! ¡Y fuimos al parque con mamá! ¡Y...y!

-Ya ya, Tani. Si es asi, la próxima ves también vendrás con nosotros.

-¡Si! –entre risitas-

-Oh, mira, Hayato se olvidó la florcita que le regalaste –estirando el brazo por debajo del asiento del acompañante-

-No importa, se la traeremos la prox... ¡Cuidado, mamá! –Señalando al frente-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Después de eso, me desperté en la enfermería de la casa Buonanote-

-Gokudera-kun...-Tsuna podía ver la confusion en Hayato-

Katsumi no se daba cuenta, pero mantenía la mirada en el peliblanco. Se sentía mal al verlo asi... ¿que? No, seguro era una estupidez. ¿Por qué se ponía asi? De todos modos, esa historia ya la conocía. Aunque, verlo asi, la dejaba mal.

-Ahora que lo sabes, ten mas respeto hacia tu hermana y cree lo que te dice- cruzándose de brazos-

-Kat...feh! Claro que lo haré! Es mi hermana después de todo –tratando de parecer indiferente-

-Como sea –dirigiéndose a Tana- vamos a casa, Boss-

-De acuerdo –sonriendo- entonces, nos vemos, Decimo, Oni-chan, Reborn-san –voltearon y comenzaron a caminar-

Tsuna se quedo pensativo viéndola irse. Realmente la historia de Hayato y Tana no era fácil, menos de lo que él suponía. Aun asi se quedo allí, observando sin ninguna razón.

-¿Hace falta que te diga lo que tienes que hacer? –saltando sobre su cabeza-

-¡Ahora que, Reborn! ¿A que te refieres?

-Invítalas a cenar, de jefe a jefe-

-_¿¡A cenar!-_

Pero tenía razón. Ahora que habían conocido a una nueva familia, podrían conocerse más. Era una buena oportunidad para saber como se manejaban en otras familias, y también, si estaban enteradas de la existencia de los anillos mare. Momento ¿¡no era demasiado pensar en algo asi!

-Tsuna, vas a invitarlas, ¿si o no? –pateándole el tobillo-

-¡Auch! ¡Reborn!... ¡E-esperen, por favor!

-Ah? –volteando-

-Pu-pueden venir a casa a cenar si no les molesta...-

-Es una invitación de familia a familia –al lado de Tsuna, cruzado de brazos- asi que más les vale aceptar-

Ambas se miraron. Katsumi no se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea de cenar con el tipo que tenía ganas de matar, pero su posición como mano derecha la obligó a aceptar.

-De acuerdo, iremos –sonriente-

-Andando entonces, acompáñenos, ¡vamos Tsuna! –tirando de su cabello-

-¡Ah! ¡No soy tu caballo! –comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa-

-.-.-

-¡Tsu-kun, bienvenido! Oh, traes nuevos amigos?-

-Hola mamá, si, vienen a cenar-

-Tana, la hermana de Hayato-

-Katsumi, un placer-

-Adelante, adelante! Siéntanse como en su casa, si me disculpan, voy a terminar la cena-

-Gracias-

Una vez que se sacaron los zapatos, todos subieron a la habitación del joven vongola y se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Hayato a la derecha de Tsuna, y Katsumi a la derecha de Tana, cada uno, de un lado de la mesa.

-¿Dónde queda su base? –yendo al grano-

-Emm pues... no tenemos base –rascandose la cabeza-

-¿Cómo que no tienen base? Lo sabia, eres muy poco para el puesto-

-¡Oye tu! ¿¡Que le dijiste al decimo!

-Katsumi, Oni-chan, por favor calma-

-Gokudera-kun, ya, pero es cierto, no tenemos base aquí en Japón-

-Pero tenemos una en el futuro –saliendo de entre las chicas-

-¡Reborn! –por lo bajo- ¿Acaso podemos decirles?-

-Las invitaste a tu casa asi que deben ser de confianza, ¿no?

Es verdad, Tsuna no había tenido ningún mal presentimiento sobre ellas, podía decir que con solo mirarlas sabia que no eran malas personas. Entonces se decidió a contarle lo de sus viajes en el futuro y una idea de lo que cada uno podía hacer con los anillos vongola, aunque sobre estos, ya habían escuchado.

-Viajes en el tiempo, que cosa-

-Si, es extraño, ahora estamos aquí un tiempo para entrenarnos mejor, pero en poco nos tendremos que ir de nuevo-

-Hermana, hay algo que no entiendo-

-Si, dime-

-¿Por qué ustedes tienen dos anillos, uno de su atributo y otro de su elemento?-

-Te refieres a esto –mostrando su anillo con forma de llama- pues, el atributo ya sabes como funciona, pero en nuestra familia, a cada uno se le entrega un anillo "elemento" o "medio", que toma como referencia un elemento de la naturaleza.-

-Asi es como funcionan luego los anillos Buonanote –Reborn se paro en el centro de la mesa- cuando llega el momento, ambos anillos se combinan, liberando el verdadero poder del portador.-

-Pues, eso no lo sabía sinceramente –mirando sus anillos-

-Wow, eso es impresionante...-

-Feh! Eso no es nada comparado con los anillos Vongola-

-No los subestimes, Gokudera-

-Reborn-san...-

-Pueden ser muy poderosos y contener una energía impresionante-

De repente, una pequeña alarma sonó desde el bolsillo de Tana. Pidiendo disculpas sacó de alli unos auriculares muy parecidos a los de Tsuna, casi idénticos, con el numero 45 y de color verde brillante. La muchacha se los puso y contestó.

-Dafne, aquí Tana...-se escuchaba una leve vos desde el otro lado-... ¿encerio?

-¿Dafne? ¿Qué le paso?-

-¿Quién es Dafne?-

-Shh! Cierra la boca! –lo golpea-

-Ah! Reborn deja de hacer eso! –se agarra la cabeza-

-Ok, esta bien, solo espera alli –guardó lo auriculares-

-¿Qué pasa hermana?-

-Dafne, es otra integrante de nuestra familia, trabaja en la biblioteca de la escuela...-

-¿En Nami? –sorprendido-

-Asi es, pero se ve que alguien que vigila el lugar la encontró y está armando un alboroto.-

-¡Hibari! –ambos vongola-

-Si ese, el otro día también lo había nombrado, pero hoy se nota que se le soltó la cadena...-

-Como sea, vamos Katsumi –parándose-

-Nosotros también vamos –mirando a Tsuna- Decimo, tenemos que controlar a Hibari-

-Si es verdad –parándose también- _nos matara, nos matara, nos matara...-_

Tana se puso en cuclillas en el borde de la ventana y Katsumi se sentó en este. Reborn le susurró algo en el oído de Tsuna que lo puso incomodo. Pero luego de ver a la muchacha saltar muy decidida por la ventana, se vio obligado a decirle lo mismo a Hayato, aunque este no podía negarse ante la palabra del Decimo.

-Si nos apuram...-Tana tenia planeado caer en el suelo, pero...-

-Si se trata de Hibari, no podemos perder el tiempo –Tsuna la había cargado en su espalda mientras volaba usando las llamas de sus guantes-

_CONTINUARA..._

_Próximo capitulo: Biblioteca_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos! cono han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno de este cap tengo que resaltar que usé muchos flash backs xD bueno, no habia otra forma de explicarlo -.-U o tal ves si.. u.u lo que importa es que quedo interesante no? Les gusto? Dejen los comentarios que siempre siempre siempre son bien rrecibidos y sirven de ayuda, y muchas gracias por los anteriores n.n

Que haran con Hibari? Llegaran a tiempo? Que tanto desastre ocaciono nuestro guardian de la nube? Pero aun mejor... ¿quién es Dafne? Nos vemos en el proximo cap!

Suerte!

=D

P.D.: estan invitados a leer mis otras dos historias :P


	3. Biblioteca

Mia bambola

Capitulo 3

"Biblioteca"

_Lalala- pensamiento, presente pasado o futuro_

[Lalala]-[opinión personal]

-.-.-.-.-

_Capitulo anterior:_

Luego de ver a la muchacha saltar muy decidida por la ventana, se vio obligado a decirle lo mismo a Hayato, aunque este no podía negarse ante la palabra del Décimo.

-Si nos apuram...-Tana tenia planeado caer en el suelo, pero...-

-Si se trata de Hibari, no podemos perder el tiempo –Tsuna la había cargado en su espalda mientras volaba usando las llamas de sus guantes-

-.-.-.-.-

-¡O-oe, puedo caminar sola! –sonrojada- ¿Y Katsumi?

-Mira atrás –sin sacar la vista del camino-

Allí estaban, aunque mas cerca del suelo, Katsumi y Hayato arriba de uno de los discos del sistema C.A.I., se los podía ver discutir desde ahí arriba.

-¡No es necesario!-

-¡No lo hago por que quiera! ¡Son órdenes del Décimo! –mirando a otro lado-

-¡Hay si tu!-

-Ahí es -señalando la escuela-

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada se dirigieron rápidamente a la biblioteca. Llegando a la puerta de la misma, escuchaban el chocar de metales, lo cual hacia más grabe la situación. Al entrar en la sala, pudieron ver claramente como Hibari peleaba con Dafne entre las estanterías.

-¡Hibari-san!

-¡Oye, que haces! –acercándose-

-Descuida Tana, es este tipo que no entiende

-No, tú eres la que no entiende, no se permite andar fuera de horario en Nami-

-¡Y tu quien eres para meterte con una de nosotras! –frente a Dafne-

-La pelea no es contigo –a Dafne- cuando tengamos una pelea de verdad, te morderé hasta la muerte –saliendo por la ventana-

-¡No escapes!

-Ya Tana, déjalo –la toma del hombro-

-¡Pero!.. Ahg esta bien-

La muchacha tenía puesto un kimono negro de flores y detalles rojos, que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas. Este tenía un corte en el costado, y debajo unas calzas también negras. Tenia el pelo hasta los hombros, de color entre rubio y rojizo, era una mezcla rara. Sus ojos eran color miel, de piel muy blanca. En una mano tenia un enorme sable curvo, con el mango decorado. Otro más atado a la cintura en su espalda.

-¿Tú eres la que atiende la biblioteca?

-Así es –volteando- mi nombre es Dafne, soy la guardiana de la tormenta de la familia Buonanote.

-Así que eres una de las guardianes

-¿¡De donde saliste Reborn! –casi le da un infarto-

-Ese es...-sorprendida-

-Si, es Reborn, el arcoballeno del sol, el mas fuerte! ¿No es genial? –Tana, con emoción-

-¡Si! –Katsumi saltó hasta ellas- y es muy ridícula la forma en la que aquel idiota se asusta! –riendo-

Las tres se reían mientras Tsuna miraba desconcertado. En menos de lo que pensaban ya habían conocido a una nueva familia. Y muy parecida a la suya, décima generación, mano derecha. Bueno eso segundo seguro que todas las familias lo tienen, pero igualmente se podría decir que se organizaban de la misma manera. O casi. En fin, ya se hacia tarde y volvían a casa del Décimo (como de costumbre).

-Ahhh –bostezo- tengo sueño, hoy se me hizo largo el día en la biblioteca-

-Si, mejor vamos cada cual a su casa... nos vemos! –saludando con la mano-

-De acuerdo, adiós! –viéndolas irse-

Un día bastante largo [no creen?] Estaban todos dispuestos a irse a sus casas, a descansar. [Momento, ¿Quién les dijo eso?]

Estaban caminando cuando escucharon desde los arbustos de una casa ruidos extraños. Algo se movía allí dentro. Ya estaban alertas y preparadas. Espaldas con espaldas, dispuestas para cualquiera que quisiera atacarlas. Por otra parte, Tsuna se despedía de Hayato cuando este advirtió algo extraño, el Décimo le pregunto si sucedía algo pero él respondió que no debía ser nada, tal vez era su imaginación.

-¿Lo escucharon? –con una alabarda [o lanza, como quieran llamarle, a mi me parece mas interesante ponerle alabarda] con un filo en forma de hoja ancha de los dos extremos-

-Si Boss –con una mano sobre los dados-

-Esta en aquel arbusto –agarrando los sables sin desfondarlos-

El ruido no paraba, cada ves se hacia más rápido el movimiento dentro del arbusto. Tana lo veía de frente. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Ya que se había echo de noche, estaba oscuro, algo raro se movía y no sabían que era, y su mente daba vueltas porque...

-WAJAJA! –se lanza sobre ellas-

-¡Esa cosa! –las tres miraron para arriba- es…es…-miles de rayas oscuras las cubrían- ¿Un niño vaca?

-¡Sígame Décimo! ¡De aquí son los ruidos! –Corriendo hacia las chicas-

-¿Hayato? –Katsumi lo veía acercarse-

-¡Eras tu! –agitado por la corrida-

-Wajajaj! ¡Soy el mejor asustador! ¡En tu cara dame-Tsuna! –señalándolo-

-¡Lambo! –lo agarra- ¡no debes asustarlas así!

-….esa cosa...-no se le veían los ojos- … ¿tiene nombre?

-Amm, ¿Tana? –todos la miraban-

-¡Pequeña vaca del demonio! –Tana se lanzó hacia Lambo-

-¡No, Tana espera! –tratando de frenarla-

La razón por la que se lanzó con intenciones asesinas hacia la pobre criatura fue la siguiente; le tiene terror a la oscuridad y a los fantasmas. Todo el tiempo que habían estado esperando para ver aquello, en realidad ella sentía mucho miedo, pero el sentimiento de estar junto a su familia y protegerla, le daba fuerzas siempre. Pero ahora todo su valor había sido burlado por "esa cosa con nombre" y no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

-¡Nadie se burla de mi tan fácil maldita vaca! –sacudiéndolo a mas no poder-

-¡Buuaaaahh!

-¡Tana, para por favor! –Tsuna trataba de pararla-

-Se lo merece –Katsumi y Hayato, aunque al decirlo al mismo tiempo se miraron por un segundo sonrojados y luego voltearon la mirada, levantando los hombros-

-Oigan, pobrecito míralo –a Dafne parecía caerle bien-

De tanto sacudón, desde el montón de pelo de Lambo, salió volando la bazooka del tiempo por encima de ellos. Todos miraron hacia arriba. Hayato empujó a Katsumi para q no le caiga encima, pero no fue el único q se le ocurrió eso. Entre empujones y gritos, los últimos en quedar fueron ambos jefes. La bazooka ya estaba casi sobre ellos. No había tiempo, no sabia que le pasaría pero aun así, empujó a Tsuna con todas sus fuerzas y el artefacto la tragó. Una nube de humo rosa se quedo en su lugar. Todos quedaron estáticos, esperando ver a Tana de diez años en el futuro.

Pero no ocurrió nada. No había nadie. No… ¿no estaba la Tana de diez años en el futuro? Acaso eso significaba que…no, no podía ser verdad. Tsuna se quedo paralizado. ¿Acaso en el futuro alguien le había echo algo?

-¿Qué paso con Tana? –confundida-

-Por tu cara Tsuna, no debe ser algo bueno…-

-Décimo, acaso piensa que…

-….-saltando dentro de la bazooka-

-¡Que haces! –ambas sin entender-

-¡Décimo! –_Si Tana no apareció en este tiempo, debe ser que...-_ tenemos que ir también –las empuja a la bazooka-

Ambas cayeron, pero tampoco apareció nadie del otro lado. Sin dar más rodeos, Hayato también se tiró dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Que demonios pasó…-_veía los colores de sus manos y toda ella cambiar continuamente, junto con un túnel extraño y una nebulosa por fuera- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?..Acaso ¿Estoy muerta por la explosión? No, eso no puede ser… pero, la cara del Décimo era de mucha preocupación unos momentos antes de que yo caiga aquí… que será esto ¿Una especie de droga? Je, no, esa vaca estupida no debe saber siquiera lo que es. Ah? ¿Un cuarto sin luz?_

Se encontraba sentada en un cuarto, no sabia si grande o pequeño, realmente estaba oscuro. Pero lo único que podía ver era una pequeña abertura de luz. Tal vez esa era la salida. Se levantó, y con cuidado se dirigió a ese lugar. Se chocaba con algunas cosas, no sabia que eran, así que solo pensó en salir de allí. Cuando llego a la luz, comenzó a escuchar las voces de todos los demás, como si se acercaran corriendo. Tocó lo que supuso que era la puerta y ésta se deslizó hacia el costado, dejándola caer, ya que se había apoyado demasiado.

-¡Tana! –Tsuna lideraba a los demás mientras corrían hacia ella- Tana, ¿estas bien? –se agacho y la ayudo a levantarse-

-Décimo, chicas, Oni-chan, ¿Qué es este lugar? –mirando el pasillo-

-Tana, ¿estas bien?

-Si pero... ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Recuerdas lo que les contamos sobre los viajes al futuro y todo eso? –Hayato se apoyó en la pared- esa bazooka de alguna manera nos trae en el tiempo, supuestamente deberíamos volver en 5 minutos, pero esta averiada y solo nos lleva-

-Así que la única forma de regresar es usar la maquina del tiempo de Irie-

-Amm, ¿alguien me explica?

Claro, Dafne no estaba enterada de todo aquello. Allí como estaba, Hayato comenzó otra ves con la historia y las mismas cosas que les había dicho a Katsumi y Tana. Ella escuchaba con atención el relato del peliplateado, que recostaba su espalda en la pared, hacia gestos con una mano y la otra descansaba en el bolsillo de su Jean. Katsumi también escuchaba, aunque parecía no prestarle mucha atención a lo que ya sabía. Es que el estaba tan ocupado explicando, que ni se fijaba en la mirada semi-perdida que tenia la muchacha.

-_No esta mal... pelo medio largo, ojos claros... no no espera Katsumi concéntrate! Piensa, es un estupido, JA! No puede contigo…no puede-_

-_Ahg, me aburre escuchar otra ves lo mismo-_ bostezo y decidió recorrer el pasillo- _que lugar extraño es la base Vongola, ¿acaso no les da claustrofobia estar encerrados sin ver la luz del día?... realmente no tiene mucho sentido, según lo que el Décimo dijo, a ese tal Byakuran ya lo habían derrotado, entonces, ¿Por qué aun tienen una base debajo de la tierra?_

Al llegar al final del pasillo, se encontró con otros dos, miró para ambos lados y luego volvió la vista hacia los demás. Ellos iban hacia el otro lado caminando, perecía como si aun estuviese contando las cosas Hayato, pero no se habían percatado de que ella faltaba. Esto la irrito un poco y corrió hasta alcanzarlos. Siguió contando hasta llegar a la sala de maquinas donde siempre estaba Gianini y Futta, revisando los controles y el exterior. También allí había sido la primera vez que por teleconferencia vieron a los Varia adultos.

-¡Décimo, que sorpresa! Pensábamos que volverían en un par de días –Gianini, por detrás de la maquina-

-Tsuna-ni, que alegría volver a verlos -

-Gracias chicos...

-Pero ellas no son... –risitas- así que ya las encontraron-

-Oe, tu gordito, no me trates como el premio de la búsqueda del tesoro.

-T-Tana, el no se refería a eso seguramente –Dafne traspiro una gota de vergüenza-

-Descuide Dafne-san, ella siempre fue así –sonriendo-

-Katsumi-ni, no recordaba tu estatura así...-sonriente-

-¡No te burles de los bajitos!

-Oe! No le grites a los que no mienten

-¡Tu cállate canoso! –Cruzando miradas de odio-

-¡Es plateado ignorante!

-_¿Es que nunca terminaran de pelear?-_suspiro- disculpa el apuro, Gianini-san, es que tuvimos un pequeño percance con la bazooka je…

-Es culpa de esa vaca estupida-

-Concuerdo con mi hermana-

-¡No me ignores! –tirandole del pelo-

-¡Ahh!

-Ra... (Dios egipcio) –volviéndose a Futta y Gianini- pero, como es que saben nuestros nombres?

-Lo que dijo Dafne.

-Pues no puedo decirles mucho, pero en esta época las conocemos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no nos pueden decir?

-Son ordenes, Décimo, lo siento-

-Ah si, lo siento-

En ese momento se podía oler comida recién echa, muy rica al parecer. Sin dudarlo, todos se dirigieron a la cocina. Los chicos estaban seguros de que Bianchi había cocinado, tal ves con el tiempo había mejorado. O también, porque no, Lal había agarrado un buen día y estaba allí cocinando junto con Collonello. Que más daba. Realmente estaban hambrientos. Demasiados nervios en un solo día. Pero al llegar en la cocina, además de encontrar a Bianchi poniendo platos a la mesa, pudieron observar a otros dos rostros conocidos.

-Hayato, como has estado? –sonriente-

-A..ne..ki.. –desmayándose-

-Oe, ¿Qué te sucede? –mirándolo algo preocupada -

-Ustedes son...

-Tsuna-san –sorprendida-

-Tsu..-corrige- Tsuna-kun...

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Haru? –con los ojo abiertos de par en par-

_CONTINUARA…._

_(_Nuevo!) Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

Se ven como hace tiempo no los veía…/ ¿En la enfermería? / Olvídalo, no necesito tu atención / _Kyoko… chan?_ / Así que aquí estaban/Tsuna….Te mato!

Próximo capitulo: Duda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOOOLAAAA a todo el mundo! X3 como han estado! Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retrasin ñ.nU es q no encontraba mi inspiración para poder traerles un buen capitulo **-**w- bueno pero aquí esta. :o cierto! Hice un test de mil personas haber como resultaba esto nuevo de los adelantos solo con frases del proximo cap..XD noo mentira, solo fueron dos personas pero ahora quiero q me den su opinión. Onegai dejen el comentario sobre esto nuevo! Asi sabre si ponerlo en el proximo cap o no nwn mil gracias por los anteriores! Son de ayuda siempre! O3 y si les gusto o no este.. pues dejen el review :P

¿Haru y Kyoko del futuro en la base? Como reaccionara Tana? Que pasara si estan en el futuro sin Reborn? AJA! No lo habian notado? ¬w¬….-en un rincon de los emos- en realidad la q no lo noto soy yo

Nos vemos en el proximo cap!

Suerte!

=D


	4. Duda

Mia bambola

Capitulo 4:

"Duda"

_Lalala- pensamiento, pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

-.-.-

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Realmente estaban hambrientos. Demasiados nervios en un solo día. Pero al llegar a la cocina, además de encontrar a Bianchi poniendo platos en la mesa, pudieron observar a otros dos rostros conocidos._

_-Hayato, como has estado? –sonriente-_

_-A..ne..ki.. –desmayándose-_

_-Oe, ¿Qué te sucede? –mirándolo algo preocupada -_

_-Ustedes son..._

_-Tsuna-san –sorprendida-_

_-Tsu..-corrige- Tsuna-kun..._

_-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Haru? –con los ojo abiertos de par en par-_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Que extraño se sentía. Y recién lo notaba. Pero, ¿por qué? Cual era la razón de ese sentimiento. Frente a él estaba Kyoko y Haru adultas, como las había visto alguna vez anteriormente, no había mucho cambio entre aquella vez y ahora. Excepto una cosa. ¿Por qué no se emocionó tanto como antes? O aun mejor [creo yo] ¿por qué no le encontraba el mismo sentido de antes a ese "chan"? Sonaba igual, pero se sentía diferente. Y aun no encontraba la respuesta. Tal vez fuese algo que sabría con el tiempo.

-Se ven como hace tiempo no los veía –sonrisa melancólica-

-¿Verdad que si, Haru-san? –Gianini apoyo su mano en el hombro de Tsuna-

-Pues no perdamos tiempo y comamos antes de que se enfríe –Bianchi se colgó a Hayato del brazo-

-Bru...ja..-ido-

-Ya pasara, Gokudera-kun..-tratando de animarlo-

Katsumi, Dafne y Tana cada vez estaban más perdidas. Necesitaban una explicación rápida a todo eso. Y la cena parecía un buen medio. Una vez que estuvieron sentados todos a la mesa, comenzaron a comer y charlar lo que aun no les quedaba claro. Acerca de las caras nuevas, de la función de cada uno en la base y del porque de la base, entre otras cosas. Asi comenzaron a conocerse un poco más. Y con el correr de las horas, lograron la mínima confianza como para compartir risas y bromas al paso.

Ya habían terminado el postre, cuando comenzaron a levantar los platos y demás de la mesa. Fue entonces cuando Katsumi noto la ausencia de un integrante en la mesa. Miró para todos lados pero no lo encontraba. Futta le preguntó si necesitaba algo y ella respondió cuestionando el paradero de Hayato.

-Debe estar en la enfermería –lo más normal-

-¿En la enfermería? –_¿No me di cuenta que se levantó de la mesa?-_

-Si, por alguna extraña razón, le agarran retorcijones cuando ve a su hermana mayor-

-Que estupido –

-Tal vez –risa- la enfermería esta 3 pasillos al fondo-

-No pensaba ir –"desinteresada" [si claro, se nota]-

-Yo solo decía –volteó y siguió levantando platos-

-_¿Y porqué debería ir a ver si esta bien? Me trata mal todo el tiempo. No se merece que lo visite. Ja. Como si me importara su estado, por favor-_mirando a ningún lado-

-Katsumi, ¿te sientes bien? –Tana chasqueó los dedos frente a ella-

-Ah, ¿eh? Si, solo...voy al baño, ya regreso –saliendo de la cocina-

-Am, pero creo que es para el otro...-Bianchi la tomó del hombro-

Claro, que tonta. Conocía a Katsumi desde hacia tiempo, ¿quién le creería que iba al baño justamente cuando no tiene idea de donde es? Aunque con esto no hace falta aclarar que Tana era una lenta y colgada de primera, ya que Bianchi, quien había hablado apenas unas horas con la muchacha ya podía darse cuenta de aquello y ella no. Esta todo dicho.

-.-.-

-Entro y me voy, entro y me voy, entro y me voy –susurraba mientras caminaba por el pasillo- solo paso a verlo, seguro duerme, no se fijara en mi, no le hables –frente a la puerta-

Antes de abrir, miró por la pequeña ventana, y para su suerte, estaba totalmente despierto mirando el techo. Parecía furioso y pensativo. Un brazo cruzaba por detrás de su nuca, haciendo de almohada. El otro lo apoyaba sobre su estomago, que se cubría con la manta, dejando el resto del torso al descubierto, y al decir esto, me refiero a que la remera estaba colgada de un perchero, si se logra entender. Esto último hizo sonrojar un poco a la guardiana de la niebla, quien rápidamente retomo conciencia y con cierta violencia abrió la puerta. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Hayato contesto a la pregunta jamás formulada.

-Olvídalo, no necesito tu atención –sin quitar la mirada del cielorraso-

-No venia a cuidarte, solo recorría las habitaciones y te encontré aquí -

-No, disculpa, esto me pone de mal humor –dándole la espalda-

-¿Disculpa? –risa irónica- enserio me sorprendes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Realmente no quería contestarle asi. Después de todo, y aunque a veces lo irritara, ella no tenia la culpa de sus retorcijones. Ese silencio le bastó a Katsumi para terminar de entender la verdad de esas disculpas. Y cuando entendió eso, su rostro cambió de molesto a arrepentido. Ella también había estado mal. Hayato estaba enfermo y encima ella lo trataba de esa forma. Pensó en disculparse y hasta tomó aire y abrió la boca para decirlo, pero la vergüenza la retuvo. Y ese sentimiento, de alguna forma llego a él.

-¿No vas a preguntar? –aun sin voltear-

-¿Preguntar?-

-Sobre mi estado...-

-Ah...pues... ¿Como estas?-

-¿Qué te importa? –la miro molesto-

-¡Agh! ¡Eres fastidioso! –Salió de un portazo, pero se quedó al costado de la puerta-

-¡Tu mas! –volteándose de nuevo-

Pero ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír. Ella se había preocupado, él se había disculpado. Después de aquel agotador y largo día, eso había logrado robarles una sonrisa.

Mientras, Tsuna aun no podía entender la alegría que despedía Tana junto a Bianchi, ¿Acaso no la asustaba un poco haber encontrado de la nada una hermana nueva y en el futuro? Y ella respondía que eso era genial y que compartiría muchas cosas nuevas ahora que sabia de ello. El joven vongola seguía sin entender su tranquilidad. En eso llegó Katsumi "del baño", anunciando que se sentía mejor. Kyoko y Haru lavaban los platos, mientras Futta y Gianini las ayudaban a secarlos.

Pero cuando parecía finalmente la hora de ir cada cual a su cuarto, un llanto histérico se acercó rápidamente desde el pasillo. Todos voltearon para ver la puerta y se encontraran con una bola de pelos negra entrando a toda velocidad.

-¡Esa maldita vaca de nuevo!

-¡Lambo! –exclamó Tsuna-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –saltando sobre él- ¡Va a matarme! ¡Va a matarme!

-Pero quien cosita, ¿quién? –Dafne le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo-

-Asi que aquí estaban –con Reborn en el hombro-

-¡Hibari-san! –sorprendidos-

-Estaba preguntándome donde estaba la rebelde –dirigiéndose a Dafne-

-¡No me llames asi! Mi nombre es Dafne, Daf-ne –irritada-

-Ya la oíste "hibaron" –burlándose-

-Te moleré hasta la muerte –mostrando uno de sus tubos/tonfas [como más les guste]-

-Guarda esa energía para otro momento Hibari –acomodándose el sombrero-

-¡Reborn! ¿Tu trajiste a Hibari-san al futuro?-

-Contigo quería hablar inútil –golpeándole la cabeza-

-¡Auch! ¿Pero que...?-

-Tsuna, la próxima vez que te vallas sin mí –mirada asesina- te mato-

-¡AHH! ¡N-no me mates! ¡Por favor! –asustado hasta las cejas-

-_¿Le tiene miedo a un bebé? Se que es el arcoballeno mas fuerte pero esto es ridículo-_una gota recorría la cabeza de las tres guardianas-

-¡Cierra la boca y sígueme al lugar de siempre! ¡Entrenaremos ahora! –jalándolo hacia la puerta-

-¡Ahhh noo!

Tsuna salió sin poder quitarse al arcoballeno de encima. Tana se agarraba la cara, eso realmente era ridículo, como podía comportarse asi un Decimo jefe.

Los demás simplemente lo tomaron como algo normal y rieron un poco. Ya estaba todo acomodado y no había nada más que hacer en la cocina. Bianchi, Futta y Gianini se despidieron hasta mañana, y Kyoko junto con Haru, se ofrecieron a enseñarles la habitación que estaba disponible.

-Creo que tienen razón Boss, es hora de acostarse –sonriendo-

-Si, ha sido un día largo –suspirando-

-Tsk –bufó el guardián de la nube-

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –Dafne, algo molesta-

-Suelta a esa cosa –refiriéndose a Lambo- no merece vivir...

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –escondiéndose entre las piernas de la muchacha-

-¡Mira lo que haces! Eres malo con él...-cargando a la vaca- ya ya, tranquilo-

-...-se volteó y se dirigió a la salida-

-Oye no la ignores! buscando pelea-

-No sigo órdenes de herbívoras –saliendo-

-¡Te voy a matar! –lanzándose-

-Tranquila Tana-tomándola del hombro- ya es tarde, les mostraremos su cuarto –sonriendo-

-¿De que hablas Kyoko? ¡Ese tipo no se dirigirá mas a mi familia de ese modo!-

-Ya Tana –dejando a Lambo en el suelo- si no le damos importancia, menos molestara –bostezó- además...ya tengo sueño –

-Si Boss, vamos a dormir –

-De acuerdo... pero la próxima ves no lo dejare asi-

Las chicas se rieron y se dirigieron a los cuartos correspondientes. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que en cada cuarto solo habían dos camas, osea que una debería dormir en otro cuarto. Hubo quejas y discusión, pero no tenían forma de llevar un colchón a uno de los dormitorios. Finalmente Tana decidió que ella dormiría sola en el otro cuarto, pero esto no convenció a sus guardianas.

-Boss, ¿estas segura? -sus instintos de mano derecha no le permitieron oponerse-

-Si chicas, no permitiré que se separen –sonrió- estaré bien –

-¡Pero Tana! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sola?-

-¿Y porque no? –acotó Haru- no se preocupen, esto es seguro –

-O bien podemos turnarnos si quieren, una noche cada una –

-¡Si, eso estará mejor! –

-Bien, pero hoy duermo yo sola –rió-

Al fin y al cabo, habían llegado a lo mismo. Pero eso era lo correcto. Como jefa no debía separar a sus integrantes, eso lo tenía claro. Una vez que se acomodaron, Bianchi entró con una pila de ropa, entre ella, había pijamas. Las tres agradecieron y agarraron el que más les gustó. Dafne y Katsumi cerraron la puerta de su cuarto después de saludar al resto, y entonces, Tana se dirigió al suyo e hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, gracias por todo...-

-Descuida, cualquier cosa nos avisas –sonriente-

-Hasta mañana –cerró la puerta-

-Vamos Haru –caminando por el pasillo-

-Oye Kyoko...-alcanzándola- ¿estas segura de...?

-Ahora no Haru, esperemos un poco mas –sin voltearse-

-De acuerdo...-mirando hacia el costado-

-.-.-

-_Demonios, tengo que sacarme esa estupida idea de la cabeza...-_volteando en la cama-_ pero...Kyoko...chan?-_se fregó los ojos- _no me importa, basta, no tengo porque andar pensando en esas cosas! Listo... a dormir...-_se tapó y cerró los ojos-

**Flash back**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –levantándose del piso-

Escuchaba risas desde algún lado. Miró hacia todos lados, hasta que vio una puerta con una pequeña ventana. Se paró con cuidado y algo temerosa se asomó para ver quienes reían.

-_Una cocina... ya veo, esto es como un bunquer por la forma de los pasillos..._-

Pero en el interior de la habitación, encontró a dos figuras adultas quienes parecían ser muy cercanos, o tal ves pareja. No pudo saber quienes eran, ya que quien estaba de espaldas, vestido con traje, no dejaba ver a quien estaba delante suyo. Tana miraba atentamente, por si las dudas tuviese que esconderse.

Entonces ambos se pusieron de perfil.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a aquel hombre sonreír. ¿Por qué se sentía asi? Era extraño, su corazón latía algo más rápido, y su alma se ablandó de cierta forma ante aquella persona. No entendía por que se comportaba asi, como si no hubiese visto en ningún otro lugar unos tiernos ojos marrones y ese pelo castaño.

-_¿Qué demonios me pasa? –_cerró el puño sobre su pecho y miró el suelo- _ah vamos Tana, déjate de pavadas, aun no sabes donde estas –_levantó nuevamente la mirada-

Pero lo que vio no le hizo nada bien. Por alguna razón, aquello que sus ojos contemplaban hacia que esa energía que había acumulado en un segundo, se cayera como una pesada piedra. Y aunque sabia que le estaba haciendo mal, no podía sacar la vista de aquel beso.

-_¿Por qué esto... me duele?-_

Pero desapareció en una nueva nube de humo y apareció nuevamente en la calle, por donde caminaba.

**Fin flash back**

-¡Ahhh! ¡Basta! –se sentó rápidamente en la cama- Iré a lavarme la cara, asi no podré dormir-

Se puso el pantalón del pijama y salió del cuarto. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Es que no buscaba a nadie. Solo trataba de recordar en que dirección era el baño.

Suspiró y comenzó con la derecha, si esa no era, volvería de nuevo e iría hacia el otro lado. Pero cada vez los pasillos se hacían más y más oscuros. Su paso se aceleraba un poco y comenzó a jurar cuando veía que no aparecía por ningún lado el bendito baño.

-_Tranquila Tana... es solo oscuridad... no hay nada alli –_asustada- diablos, ¿por que soy miedosa? –mirando a todos lados-

-Ahh, necesitaba ducharme –caminaba secándose la cabeza con una toalla, tenia solo los pantalones de dormir puestos- al fin podré dormir -por el pasillo-

-Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila... –asustadísima, miró hacia atrás- demonios, creo que escuche algo –detuvo el paso y giro hacia atrás-

-_Un momento, esa es Tana! –_se acercó a ella-

-No podrás conmigo demonio –totalmente aterrorizada, caminaba hacia atrás-

-Tana –le tocó la espalda-

-¡AH! –giró rápidamente- ¡Deci...mo..-desmayándose-

-¡Por dios! –la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera- ¡Tana! ¡Tana! ¿Estas bien? ¡Tana!

-¡Tsuna! ¿Qué sucede? –Dafne corría hacia ellos-

-Escuchamos los gritos –viendo a Tana- ¿¡Que le paso!

-N-no lo se Katsumi, estaba caminando algo pálida y trate de ver que le pasaba y se asusto...-

-¿¡Eres estupido! –le golpeó la cabeza-

-¡Oye! –

-Tana es muy supersticiosa y cree en los fantasmas profundamente –suspiró resignada- es por eso que se asustó-

-¿Pero como iba a saber yo? –preocupado-

-..si, eso o se desmayó al verte asi –rió un poco y revoleó los ojos-

-¿A-a que te refieres? –sin entender-

-Mmm creo que es hora de irnos, ¿no Dafne? –caminando lentamente hacia atrás-

-Si, hasta mañana Tsuna –dio la vuelta y saludo con la mano-

-O-oigan! ¡Que hago con Tana! ¡Y no me respondieron! –

-Tu sabrás...-Katsumi le giñó un ojo y siguió caminando-

Tsuna no podía estar más confundido. Es que en esa cabecita inútil no entraban muchas indirectas. Pensó una y otra vez lo que le había dicho Katsumi, hasta que en cierto momento, se le ocurrió mirarse y se puso todo rojo.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con que no lleve camisa! –Miró a Tana, quien ahora estaba dormida en sus brazos- _pobre... debe estar muy cansada _–la alzó en brazos y se paró- Descuida, no te vas a caer –

Por alguna razón, tal vez algo que estaba soñando o que, Tana apoyó su cabeza contra él. Tsuna sonrió, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y sonrojado se dirigió al cuarto de la muchacha. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la dejó en la cama. No se atrevió a taparla por miedo a despertarla.

Estaba por salir, cuando la escuchó estornudar. Instantáneamente volteó.

-_¿Y si necesita algo? Tal vez la desperté con la caminata...-_con cuidado se arrodillo a un costado de la cama, donde la muchacha terminaba- _Tal ves, será mejor que me quede... solo será un momento...-_se le quedó mirando-

-Espera Kyoko, no podemos hacer eso –en vos baja-

-Haru, tarde o temprano ella aparecerá, y si ocurre en el futuro...será peor-

-Pero prometimos que lo haríamos feliz!-

-Baja la vos...-retandola- lo haremos si dejamos que esto suceda...-

-Lo dices por que eras su favorita –molesta-

-...ellos ya estaban destinados Haru, no me cambies de tema –volteó pero se topó con alguien- Re-reborn...

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –siendo cargado por Bianchi-

-Nosotras...-buscando alguna excusa-

-Solo nos asegurábamos de que estuviesen bien...vamos –retirandose-

-S-si...-la sigió-

Reborn sabia que eso no era verdad, pero también podía entender la situación, asi que no hizo comentarios al respecto y observó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Reborn?-

-Aun tengo que corroborar algunas cosas, pero creo que es la indicada, vamos a dormir –sonriente-

Asi pasaron las horas. De ves en cuando Tana daba vueltas, y él corroboraba que este bien. Pero el día también había sido largo para el Decimo, y poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido e inconcientemente apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

_Maldito, solo hazte de una ves.../_Hablan demaciado/ ¿Qué demonios...?/No te lo permitire hervivora/Lo hago a mi modo/Es pasajero, descuida/ ¿Cinco...Hibaris!

Próximo capitulo: Método

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA! Los extrañaba! Como han estado? Yo la he pasado lindas mis vacaciones! Aunque aun siguen pero en fin, tarde pero seguro, aquí les traigo el 4° capitulo ñ.nU sepan disculpar la demora. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Veo que les van gustando las parejas, o no? Solo déjenme lo que les parece este cap y seré feliz x3

Por dios Hibari, no puedes ser amable verdad? Pobre Dafne, no se merece ese trato. Pero no dejemos de lado lo de Haru y Kyoko, ¿están celosas? Que tal Hayato? Creo que no le vino mal esa visita. Y de los otros dos, creo que quedó claro.. Jajaja!

Nos vemos en el próximo caaaaaaap! :P

Suerte!

=D


	5. Método

Mia bambola

Capitulo 5

"Método"

_Lalala- Pensamiento, pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala] - [Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-¿Estas seguro de esto Reborn?-_

_-Aun tengo que corroborar algunas cosas, pero creo que es la indicada, vamos a dormir –sonriente-_

_Asi pasaron las horas. De ves en cuando Tana daba vueltas, y él corroboraba que este bien. Pero el día también había sido largo para el Decimo, y poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido e inconcientemente apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_~ El método pone a prueba_

_La capacidad de liderazgo, _

_Organización de planes,_

_Pensamiento durante la pelea. ~_

_-Vamos maldito, solo hazte de una ves...-_batiendo el café desesperadamente- _vamos vamos vamos-_

Lo último que quería era cruzarse a nadie esa mañana, a nadie. Y cuando hablamos de nadie se refiere a ese nadie o chico dormido a tus pies, es la misma persona. Trató de tomarlo rápido, a ese café extremadamente negro que seguramente le haría un agujero en el estomago. Aunque mucho no le importaba eso. A cada sorbo de aquel café espeso, se rascaba la cabeza y miraba fijamente la puerta. Estaba apoyada en la mesada.

_-Bien, iré a entrenar, si, eso haré, despejarme, claro tranquila, solo... entrenare si-_mientras lavaba frenéticamente la taza-

**Flash back**

-_Mmmm diablos... tengo sueño... que hora es? –_se frotó los ojos- _debería ir a correr un poco y despertarme...momento, ¿por que mis piernas pesan tanto? Creo que hoy no estoy muy bie...-_su pensamiento quedo en blanco-

Entre sus tobillos y rodillas, abrazado a ellas, muy profundamente dormido, con la respiración tranquila, el pelo revuelto, la camisa con paradero desconocido y usándola de almohada. Bien, que buena forma de comenzar la mañana. No reaccionó al instante, solo cerró los ojos una vez más y los abrió lentamente.

Ahí cayó.

Su coloración se fue a cualquier lado y tubo unas terribles ganas de gritar. Pero si lo despertaba no iba a ser capas de dirigirle la palabra, o si? Lentamente se separó de Tsuna, que no se percató de aquello y salió del cuarto. Cerró la puerta, aguantó un poco más, pero fue más fuerte que ella.

-...a...¡! –y corrió a la cocina-

**Fin flash back**

-¡Que demonios! –se sobresaltó-... ¿Tana? ¿Y tana?...ay no –se paró y abrió la puerta, viendo a la chica doblar por el pasillo a toda velocidad en pijama- ¡Tana!

-¡Porque tanto ruido! –Katsumi salió del baño que estaba frente a su cuarto [si, la noche anterior Tana no se percató de aquello]- ¿Qué pasa tan temprano?

-Tana salió corriendo al verme ahí...-agarrándose la cabeza, aun mirando el pasillo-

-¿Ahí? –sin comprender-

-Pues...-se ruborizó- ¡no tiene importancia!

-Vamos –codeándolo- cuéntame inútil...-

-No me digas...-

-Me despertaron –saliendo de su cuarto con todo el pelo en la cara-

-Oh oh –rió tensamente- te-te la regalo Tsuna, nos vemos! –dirigiéndose a la cocina-

-A que te refieres con...-volteó y pudo ver a Dafne con un aura negra a su alrededor y el sable en la mano- ¿T-te sientes bien?

-Me despertaron y aun dormía bien –giró la cabeza como un zombi y lo miró fríamente-

-Pe-perdón no fue mi intención –retrocedió horrorizado-

Dafne aun tenía su pijama puesto, el pelo totalmente despeinado y sobre el rostro. Su blanca piel la hacia ver mas aterrorizante en aquel momento. Tsuna comenzó a sentir más pánico cuando la vio levantar el sable por encima de su cabeza. Retrocedió aun más y ella se le acercó un poco.

-Te matare –

-¡E-espera! –atajándose con las manos-

-Hablan demasiado –Hibari apareció detrás de la muchacha, ya estaba vestido y lucido-

-¡Hibari-san! –

-No me interrumpas –giró y lanzó un ataque con el sable-

El joven Decimo se sobresaltó al ver esta acción y decidió desaparecer de ahí e ir en busca de Tana. El ojiazul había esquivado el ataque con un simple movimiento, pero el rostro de la muchacha no cambiaba. Levantó la vista para mirarlo con menos odio que le hizo sentir a Tsuna.

-Si no te corres te voy a matar -

-No te lo permitiré herbívora –se acercó-

-Hablo enserio –su rostro olvidó el odio-

-Yo también –y la cargó en su hombro como una bolsa de papas-

-¡Espera! ¡Que haces! –tratando de zafarse-

-Tengo hambre –comenzando a caminar-

-¿¡AH! –ruborizada-

-Vamos a desayunar malpensada –risita acusadora-

-¡Ya bájame!-

-Lo repito, hablas demasiado –sin soltarla-

-.-.-

-Ya veo...asi que aquí entrenan –mirando aquel lugar enorme y con marcas en la pared- hubiese sido genial correr acompañada por el otro guardián del sol –suspiro- ah bueno, a fin de cuentas siempre lo hago sola-

A este punto ya se había cambiado y peinado, obviamente en un baño totalmente alejado de su cuarto, lugar al que no quería volver por el momento. Tomó aire y comenzó con su rutina. Ida y vuelta, trote, carrera, galope lateral, rodillas al pecho, entre otras cosas.

-¿No has visto a Tana, Bianchi? –mientras se comía un pedazo de pan tostado de la mesa-

-No, solo la escuche susurrar algo creo...pero nada mas que eso...-sonriente-

-_Susurrar...claro tu estas en la otra punta –_el Decimo Vongola no dijo palabra-

-Bien, supongo que estará corriendo como una maniática como siempre –Katsumi se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta- Tsuna, te recomiendo que te cambies, si no quieres causar más problemas –y salió riendo-

-¡Oye! ...Dios...-se dirigió a su cuarto-

A Tana no le costaba mucho correr, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Aquella sala si que era enorme. Pero lo que mas le impresionaba eran los cráteres en la pared. Realmente alguien tubo que haber echo mucha fuerza para hacer aquello. Al pasar por uno de ellos frenó un poco para observarlo.

Ya iba por la vuelta 18 al lugar, cuando entró Katsumi. La saludo sonriente y a la primera pregunta sobre el tema, la linda cara de "si me hablas de ello no vives para contar como me enfurecí" la hizo callar. Fue entonces cuando decidieron que era hora de entrenar enserio, practicar un poco con los anillos en aquel lugar, no parecía mala idea.

-¿Lista? –se paró enfrentada a Tana-

-Sabes que si –sonriendo satisfactoriamente-

-Comencemos entonces –tomando el último de sus 3 dados- _Modo: Dado nivel 2, Medio: Ilusión –_su anillo de niebla se encendió-

Katsumi lanzó el dado por encima de Tana, quien estaba parada con su alabarda atada a la espalda. Esta ni siquiera levanto la mirada al dado y solo esperó. De repente, cuando aun el objeto estaba en el aire, se colmó con llamas de la niebla y varias sombras rodearon a la joven. El dado volvió a Katsumi y aquellas sombras comenzaron a tomar forma.

-Esto será divertido –sonrió maliciosamente y su anillo comenzó a despedir llamas del sol.

-.-.-

-Decimo...-entrando en el cuarto-

-Gokudera-kun, me alegro de que ya estés bien –terminando de ponerse el pantalón-

-Si gracias –y también se dispuso a cambiarse-

Pero Tsuna no estaba bien, se le notaba en la cara, había algo que le preocupaba. Hayato lo observaba doblar su pijama, estaba preocupado por su estado. Era como si estuviese en otro lado, muy sumido en su pensamiento. Se quedó tildado por un momento, y esto hizo inevitable la pregunta.

-¿Se siente bien Decimo? –pasándole la mano por delante-

-Ah... si, disculpa, es que... estoy algo preocupado –se sentó en su cama-

-¿Por qué? –sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de las camas-

-Pues veras... tuve un sueño algo extraño...-

-Cuénteme Decimo, lo escuchare –sonriente-

-Gracias, mira...-

_Una sala completamente blanca, no había nada alli, no sabia si era una sala, pero podía distinguir una figura parada en el medio. Me acerqué y entonces me di cuenta de que era el rostro de Tana el que me sonreía dulcemente. Ella extendió su mano hacia mí y yo me acerque. Poco a poco, no se porque, comencé a entrelazar mi mano con la suya. Tana miraba con dulzura, hasta que en un momento, algo en ella comenzó a brillar. Se sobresalto un poco y me soltó de la mano, para tomar lo que colgaba de su cuello que era lo que producía aquel resplandor naranja. Lo tomó con ambas manos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era el pacificador del cielo._

_-¡Suéltalo! ¡Quítate el pacificador Tana! –trataba de moverme pero no podía- _

_Ella simplemente me miró con miedo en sus ojos, y luego los cerró para desaparecer en un nuevo destello de aquella luz._

-Como...-sorprendido-..Uni, eso fue lo que le paso a Uni y Gamma aquel día-

-Pero es una tontería, eso no puede pasar dos veces –se paró y se puso la remera-

-Olvídese de eso Decimo...-dirigiéndose a la puerta- fue solo un sueño –

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del cuarto. Hayato comenzó a hablar de otras cosas mientras se dirigían al salón de entrenamientos. Pero no |podía olvidar asi como asi un sueño como ese, simplemente no podía. Una cosa era mostrar indiferencia, y otra muy distinta era serlo.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron para encontrarse con algo que los dejaría helados. Tana estaba fuertemente enfrentada con una figura masculina, pero a la vez, otras yacían en el piso y paradas. No parecía difícil para ella derribarlas una por una, aunque algunas se levantaran y pelearan nuevamente. Parecía divertirse con aquello, disfrutaba cada golpe que daba, y no estaba usando su alabarda.

-¡Hermana!-

-Espera Gokudera-kun, ¿quiénes son todas esas personas? Parecen..-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-

-Uno, dos.. tres..cuatro –totalmente azorado-

-Cinco...¿¡Hibaris!-

-Llegan tarde..-dando el último golpe al último Hibari en pie- ya termine con ellos –

-¿Pero como...?-Tsuna estaba desconcertado-

-Porque soy la mejor.. jeje –caminaba hacia Tana lanzando una y otra vez su dado-

-Es más divertido cuando entrenas con alguien a quien odias –sonriendo macabramente-

-¿¡Pero que te hizo Hibari-san! –acercándose a ellas-

-Ah no se –suspiró- no me cae bien-

-_Uhg espero que no esté muy enojada por lo de hoy...-_

-¿Y tu como te atreves a hacer ilusiones de los demás asi como asi? –Hayato se paró frente a Katsumi-

-Lo hago a mi modo señoriíto estomago-débil –riendo burlonamente-

-¡Oye! Si repites eso voy a matarte –

-Ja-ja inténtalo –tono sobrador-

-Ya veras! –se lanzó-

-¡Esperen! –ambos jefes se sobresaltaron-

Pero Hayato lo único que hizo fue atravesar la nada, ya que esa no era la verdadera Katsumi. Una y otra ves intento agarrar falsas de ella. Hasta que se cansó y muy ofendido se fue nuevamente al lado del Decimo. La muchacha apareció al lado de Tana riendo como loca, y le contagió la risa a su jefa. El peliplateado juraba mientras les decía que no se rieran de el. Tsuna trataba de calmarlo inútilmente.

Pero no se daban cuenta de que eran observados por Reborn desde la puerta. Se acercó sin decir nada y saltó sobre la cabeza de Tsuna.

-¡Santo Dios! –saltó asustado-

-Reborn-san, buenos días –ambas lo saludaron amablemente-

-Buenos días, justamente contigo venia a hablar Tana –

-¿Paso algo Reborn? –Hayato preguntó-

-Se los contare en un momento, pero necesito que estén todos presentes, acompáñenme a la cocina por favor-

-¿La cocina?-

-Alli esta el resto de quienes necesito –sonrió y le jaló el pelo a Tsuna como si fuese un caballo- ¡Andando!

-¡Ahh! ¡Basta Reborn! –caminando hacia la puerta-

-.-.-

-Muy frío –dejando la taza en la mesa- has otro-

-Muy frío... ¿¡Muy frío! –a punto de explotar- ¡Es el quinto café que te preparo! -

-¿Y? –totalmente indiferente-

-¿¡Solo eso! –imitando su vos- Le falta azúcar, poco café, mas azúcar, muy caliente..¡No voy a hacerte otro maldito café Kyoya! –se paró y golpeó la mesa con las manos-

-...¿Como me llamaste? –levantó la mirada para verla-

-Kyoya, ¿acaso no es tu nombre? –

-Nadie me dice asi..-miró hacia un lado-

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –confundida-

En ese momento entraron los cuatro y Reborn a la cocina. Dafne saludo sonriente y Hibari obviamente ni siquiera se pasmó. Esto irritó a Tana. Si no fuera porque Reborn tenia algo importante que decir, lo hubiese matado en ese momento.

-Hay algo que quiero que hagas Tana –saltó a la mesa- acércate-

-S-si –algo indecisa se acercó al costado de la mesa-

Bianchi pasaba por el pasillo cuando los vio a todos reunidos. No dudo ni un segundo en entrar a escuchar. Es que, ella sabía lo que Reborn tenía planeado. Por eso su cara de preocupación. Tal ves era muy temprano, o arriesgado, o se estaba equivocando. Pero no pudo hacer nada para poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión antes, y ahora que estaba todo en marcha, menos lo pararía. Simplemente se quedó observando.

-Ahg..-Dafne se agarró la cabeza-

-¿Qué tienes? –Hibari la miró desde donde estaba-

-Descuida, es pasajero –y volvió a mirar a Tana y Reborn-

-Tana, de entre todos los pacificadores arcoballeno, los del cielo son los mas importantes, y tienen que estar siempre custodiados por alguien, que hasta hora, era pasado de generación en generación.-

-_¿Qué?_ –el rostro de Tsuna se colmó de inquietud ante aquello-

-Y conlleva una importante responsabilidad el llevar uno de ellos, debes nacer para ello, o ser elegido en una etapa de la vida. Pero una ves que lo llevas contigo, el que lo tenga, deberá jurar defenderlo hasta la hora de morir.

-_Reborn, espero que no... por favor no..-_

-Eso lo sabia, Reborn-san-

-Entonces, y bajo lo que yo considero correcto –le tendió una caja pequeña- ábrela –

Tana la observó sorprendida un momento, luego la tomó. Todos miraban con atención. Pero Hayato y Tsuna lucían preocupados, asi también como Bianchi. Ellos lo habían visto con sus propios ojos, lo que le sucedió al último portador del pacificador del cielo. Pero para Katsumi y Dafne no era lo mismo, ellas lo sabían, se lo habían contado vagamente, pero no tenían realmente idea de lo que significaba. Tana tampoco.

Entonces, abrió la caja.

-Eso es...-todos miraban atentamente-

-Esto...-lo tomó suavemente con la mano y sacó el pacificador del cielo de aquella pequeña caja azul-

-Tana Buonanote, dejo a tu cargo el pacificador del cielo, para que lo protejas y defiendas, hasta el último aliento. ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

-_No, por favor, no..-_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

Me niego/ Esto es ridículo/ ¡No puedes decidir por mi!/ Tienes que estar bromeando/

Mi trabajo no es cuidar el pacificador/ ¡Basta!/ ¡Decimo...Desaparecieron!

Próximo capitulo: Cielos enfrentados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo algo preocupada porque tengo capítulos pensados, T.T pero aun es muy pronto para sacarlos a la luz! No se preocupen, cuando lleguen serán geniales...bueno al menos eso creo yo xD Que lio que se esta armando no? Una ves que Dafne y Hibari se "juntaban" por asi decirlo, irrumpen la cocina con semejante noticia. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba a Dafne? ¿Cómo reaccionara Tsuna con esto del pacificador? ¿Tana aceptara? Pueeeeessssss si les gustó el cap y quieren comentar sobre lo que si sabemos x3 entonces dejen su review!

Muchas gracias por los anterioreeeesss! Siempre los leo!

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Suerte!

=D


	6. Cielos enfrentados

Mia bambola

Capitulo 6

"Cielos enfrentados"

_Lalala- pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Entonces, abrió la caja._

_-Eso es...-todos miraban atentamente-_

_-Esto...-lo tomó suavemente con la mano y sacó el pacificador del cielo de aquella pequeña caja azul-_

_-Tana Buonanote, dejo a tu cargo el pacificador del cielo, para que lo protejas y defiendas, hasta el último aliento. ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?_

_-No, por favor, no...-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Tana... mírame por favor..._-la observaba, buscando los ojos de la joven, pero ella los llevaba fijos en el pacificador- _por favor...-_

-Tana, lo repetiré, tal ves es muy repentino... ¿Estas dispuesta a protegerlo... aunque te cueste la vida? –

-_Mi vida por el pacificador... protegerlo con mi vida...-_fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de su maestro cuando ella era pequeña-

"_Quienes son guardianes del sol_

_Son la protección de la familia_

_Quienes tienen que recibir los golpes_

_Y defender a su familia_

_Y protegerlos con la vida misma_

_No lo olvides Tana_

_Ese es tu deber..."_

-..Si, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo –sujetó fuertemente el pacificador que colgaba de su cuello-

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora eres la jefa de los arcoballeno, el arcoballeno del cielo-

-Eh no espera... espera espera –Katsumi dio un paso adelante- ¿Dar tu vida por esa cosa? Tienes que estar bromeando –mirándola con preocupación-

Hayato estaba casi temblando mirando horrorizado a su hermana aceptar aquella responsabilidad. Hasta que pudo divisar al Décimo bajar la mirada y sin que nadie mas que él se diera cuenta, se acercó con paso firme a Tana.

-De-decimo...-susurró-

-Lo se Katsumi... suena horrible pero es algo que yo debo hacer, es algo que...-pero repentinamente algo arrancó el pacificador de su cuello- _¿Qué demonios?...-_De-decimo?..-

-Me niego –el flequillo cubría sus ojos- me niego a...-la miró- ¡Me niego a que desperdicies tu vida de esa manera!-

-¿Desperdiciar mi vida? ¡Esto lo hago por toda mi familia! ¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que eso significa! –volteando para quedar enfrentada completamente-

-¡Lo se pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer algo que te quitara lo mas preciado que tienes! –apretando el pacificador que ahora estaba en su mano-

-Lo más preciado que tengo es mi familia, ¡y no puedes decidir por mí! –furiosa-

-¡Pues piensa en ellos antes de hacer una cosa asi!

-¡Basta! –gritó agarrándose la cabeza-

-Dafne... –Tana la miro preocupada- ¿qué...?-

-¡Ya dejen de gritar de una ves! –y corriendo salió de la cocina-

-¡Dafne! –Katsumi trató de agarrarla del brazo pero fue inútil-

Hacia ya un rato que no había señales de Hibari, pero nadie se percató de ello. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, los gritos no cesaban, y menos por parte de Tana, quien no podía hacerle entender al joven Vongola que esa era su responsabilidad. Bianchi trataba de calmarlos y Reborn solo observaba en silencio.

-¡Por empezar, tu –señalando al pequeño arcoballeno- deberías estar cuidando el pacificador de cielo!

-Hayato tranquilízate –Bianchi lo agarró des brazo-

-¡No me calmo! ¡Es mi hermana, no me calmo! –librándose de la pelivioleta-

-Mi trabajo no es cuidar el pacificador Gokudera –volteó- ya esta echo, ahora todo depende de ti Tana –

-Si Reborn, no te preocupes, esta en buenas manos-

-¡Boss es tu vida! –tomándola por los hombros-

-Y es la de ustedes también –tomándole las manos- descuida Katsumi, lo hago porque se que es lo correcto..-

-¿¡Como sabes que es lo correcto! –Tsuna estaba fuera de si-

-No sabría explicarte, pero es lo que siento...se que puedo hacerlo-

-¿¡Que podrás hacer! ¿¡Matarte!-

Aquello pareció un bloque de concreto en los sentimientos de Tana. ¿Matarse? ¿Acaso en lo único que pensaba él era en que no llegaría a cumplir con aquello? No era estupida, no dejaría que la rebajaran de ese modo. Si había algo que tenía claro era que no podía rendirse ante las cosas tan fácilmente, porque tenía una familia y un orgullo que proteger. Sin decir nada se acercó a Tsuna y le quitó bruscamente el pacificador atado a la cinta rosa de las manos y lo miró fijo.

-¡Si no confías en mi lo suficiente para que yo pueda portar el pacificador entonces no te me acerques! Porque seguro que soy tan inútil que no podría evitar matar a alguien, no? –irritada y furiosa salió de la cocina y dio un sonoro portazo-

-¡Boss! ¡Espera! ¡Tana! –siguiéndola, pero antes de cruzar la puerta le echo una cruda mirada a Tsuna y se fue-

-Tsuna... disculpen, yo... no se que decir –Bianchi también salió de alli-

-_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué... no puedes entender?_ –apoyó las manos sobre la mesada y apretó los puños- ¿Por qué?..-

-Decimo...descuide yo siento lo mismo que usted ahora –atinó a poner una mano sobre su hombro-

-¡No! ¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Nadie lo entiende! –golpeando el mármol-

-Decim...-

-Perdón...déjame solo Gokudera-kun...-parándose correctamente-

-S-si Decimo..-volteó lentamente y dudó en salir, a él también le dolía-

-.-.-

-¡Odio esto! –

Dafne estaba sentada en el borde del pequeño rió que corría debajo del puente, viendo el atardecer. De alguna forma había violado la seguridad y había logrado salir que aquel lugar tan "ruidoso". Su cabeza daba vueltas. Realmente estaba muy enredada. Estaban en un futuro donde tienen que protegerse del enemigo en una base pero supuestamente ese enemigo ya lo derrotaron.. ¿entonces para que diablos esta esa base? Y además de estar lejos de su casa y de su vida normal ahora tenia que escuchar los gritos de los dos jefes decidiendo si una de sus mejores amigas tomaba la suicida decisión de llevar adelante a un grupo de bebes súper poderosos? Iba a explotar. Y de echo lo hizo, las lagrimas de confusión que corrían por sus mejillas blancas era la prueba fiel de ello.

Y había alguien para corroborarlo.

-Esto es ridículo –

-¿Eh? –volteó rápidamente y puso su mano izquierda sobre uno de sus sables- ¿Qui-quien es?-

-Vengo aquí para estar solo y tú te metes en el medio –acercándose con las manos bajo su saco negro-

-Ah eras tu –volviendo a sentarse- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Estar solo –sentándose a unos metros al lado suyo-

-¿Y para que vienes? Aquí no estas solo.-

-Pues no sabia que estabas aquí herbívora-

-No molestes no estoy de humor –abrazó sus rodillas y miró hacia el lado opuesto-

Simplemente la miró. Momento, ¿por que estaba alli viendo que le pasaba? Tal ves eso se preguntaba el guardián de la nube. ¿O no? Quien sabe. Después de un momento de silencio, tomó abruptamente una de sus muñecas y la jaló hasta que quedara cerca de él. Esto sorprendió totalmente a Dafne, quien se sonrojó un poco ante el acto inesperado. Miró su muñeca y lo miró. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Y más dudas le nacieron al darse cuenta de que él la miraba, pero no a los ojos.

-¿Q-que haces? –

-Tus mejillas, están mojadas-

-Eso suele suceder cuando uno llora –se secó una de ellas con el puño contrario al apresado- ¿ahora? –parecía burla-

-Eres una inútil –y con una sorpresiva delicadeza en él [la verdad..] le secó la otra mejilla- no sabes secarte-

-¿Y entonces? –rió- ¿Qué haces aquí con una inútil?-

-Jamás me cuestiones herbívora –le soltó la muñeca, pero no se alejo de ella- ¿Por que llorabas?-

-¿Quieres saberlo? –mirando el agua correr- de la nada llegue aquí, apenas se quienes son ustedes, ya tuvimos peleas, Tana y Tsuna gritando, mis migrañas no ayudan... ¡AAH! ¡diablos no entiendo nada! –sus ojos se mojaron de nuevo- ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? ¿Por qué no podíamos ser una mafia como las otras?-

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo..-refiriéndose al llanto-

-Si –lo miró, sus ojos derramaban dolor- ¿quieres saber por que lo hago?-

-¿Por que?-

-¡Porque estoy triste Kyoya! ¡Porque estoy triste! –sin aguantar las lágrimas-

El viento se aceleró, haciendo que el pelo de ambos se volara hacia un lado. Hibari se quedó como tildado ante aquello. De alguna manera esa mirada y lo que había dicho lo había penetrado hasta un lugar que no tenia idea de que existiera. Por alguna razón, en ese mínimo segundo su orgullo desapareció por completo, algo dentro de el lo llevó, sin oponer resistencia de su parte conciente.

Tomó su nuca y la besó.

Dafne abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía y re ruborizó completamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ese era Hibari? ¿No estaría en un sueño extraño verdad? No, aquello era real. No supo que hacer en aquel momento, no podía pensar.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se separó de ella y se acercó a su oído. Dafne estaba tiesa y roja.

-No mojes más tus mejillas –con un tono suave y sincero-

-Kyo...kyoya –sin saber que decir-

-...-se paró y se fue en la dirección opuesta a la que ella miraba- _No llores mas...y gracias por llamarme por mi nombre... Dafne-_

-_Él...¿me besó? –_se tocó la boca lentamente para corroborar que no era una ilusión- _él...-_ ¡Kyoya! –volteó-

Pero el ya no estaba al alcance de la vista. Se levantó para tener mayor campo visual, pero nada ocurrió, no pudo verlo. Su corazón estaba acelerado, no podía evitar estar sonrojada. Y de algo estaba segura... ya no lloraba mas.

-.-.-

-_Soy un imbecil, no deberia haberle gritado –_agarrándose la cabeza- ¿_y ahora que hago?¿Como le pido perdón?- _aaaaah! ¿Por que a mi?... –en eso vio pasar a Katsumi-

-Ah, eres tu –mirándolo de costado- ¿por que la cara? Descuida, ya se por que...

-Discúlpame no era mi intención...-

-A mi no me tienes que decir eso –sonriendo- esta en la sala de entrenamientos-

-¿Cómo sabias donde estaba Tana?-

-Tu te pasas de inútil... acabo de hablar con ella –tomó su hombro antes de seguir su camino al cuarto- descuida, el cielo no esta tan negro ahora –y se fue-

Suspiró nerviosamente mientras tomaba valor para cruzar la puerta. Aunque ni siquiera estaba frente a la misma, pero igualmente necesitaba prepararse. Tal ves estaría de tan buen humor que hasta dejaría el pacificador... no, demasiado. O tal ves estaba de tan mal humor que le lanzaría un corte de su alabarda y lo rebanaría en mil pedazos. Sea como sea... debía disculparse.. realmente.

-¿Tana? –entrando con cautela-

-¿Qué quieres? –seca y no volteó-

-...disculpa si te hice sentir que no confiaba en tu capacidad para llevar a cabo esto..-

-...-simplemente miraba el cráter de la pared-

-Tana, solo quiero que entiendas que me da pánico pensar... simplemente pensar en la posibilidad de que mueras...-miró tristemente hacia un lado abajo- no podría soportarlo... y menos sabiendo que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... por eso te grité... perdón..-

-_Eso.. eso es muy tierno..._-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar la preocupación y la realidad se sus palabras, pero no volteó- Tsuna...-

-_...¿Tsuna?-_ ¿Si?-

-¿Este cráter lo hiciste tu verdad? –

-Si asi es, hace tiempo, entrenando con el Hibari del futuro-

-Imagínate... que ese momento en el que discutimos y te grité... fue como un cráter asi en mi pecho... –

-¿Por esa situación...ese cráter? –atónito-

-Pero como bien dijiste... fuiste tu quien lo hizo –y volteó sonriente- y por eso es fácil de reparar-

-E-e...entonces ..-medio rojito-

-Te perdono por esta ves..-rió-

-Ah, pues gracias –rió también-...oye..Tana-

-¿Si? –

-Tu.. me llamaste Tsuna, no Decimo como solías hacerlo..-inocente- ¿Por que?

-...que?...-_¿Lo dije? ¿Le dije Tsuna?-_ ¡Que tiene que ver! ¡Que te importa como te llamo o te dejo de llamar! –sonrojada corrió a la entrada-

-¡Espera, Tana! –la siguió-

-¡Ah, aquí estaba Decimo! –en la puerta, casi se choca a Tana-

-Gianini-san..-frenando detrás de la chica-

-¡Perdón! Casi te empujo –

-No es nada.. pero no era eso lo que venia a decirles... encontré esta carta a la mañana en la cocina y decidí guardarla.. pero la guarde tanto que casi me olvidaba de mostrársela –una gota recorrió su cabeza-

-_Que tonto..-_

-Pero..-tomándola- ¿de que es?-

-No sabría decirles... ábrala por favor Decimo-

Despacio abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel. Era como de una libreta de mujer, estaba escrito a mano y doblado varias veces. La letra era algo apresurada y desprolija, pero se podía leer. rápidamente Tsuna reconoció la letra.

-¡Es de Haru!-

-¿De Haru? –sorprendida- aver que dice...-asomándose para leer también-

_Tsuna-san:_

_ No te asustes si no nos encuentras, pero teníamos que irnos a nuestras respectivas casas con nuestras familias._

_ Sabemos que estarás acompañado por tus guardianes y por la familia nueva._

_ también somos concientes de que ustedes tienen mucho que hacer y no podemos estar alli como si nada, necesitan espacio y libertad para realizar las misiones o lo que sea que tengan que hacer aquí en el futuro._

_ Asi que Kyoko y yo decidimos que era tiempo de marcharnos._

_ Esperamos que estén bien y que su estadía sea de las mejores._

_ Te quieren _

_ Haru y Kyoko_

_-_Eso significa que se fueron...-mirando la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Tsuna-

-Pero.. no entiendo.. ¿por qué?..-

En eso, escucharon que unos veloces pasos se acercaban a ellos. Eran Futta y Hayato quienes corrían gritando el nombre del joven Vongola.

-¿Qué pasa? –mirándolos a ambos-

-Tsuna..-ni..-agitado por la corrida-

-¿Oigan están bien? –Tana trato de ayudar a Hayato y Futta-

-¡Decimo!-

-¿Qué sucede Gokudera-kun? –guardó la carta-

-¡Decimo, desaparecieron!-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

¿Le pegas tu o lo mato yo?/ Oye, ¿dónde estabas?/ ¡Discúlpeme enserio! ¡Perdón!/ ¿¡enserio! / ¡Hey hey! ¿Quién te crees imbecil? /herbívora... Te moleré hasta la muerte

próximo capitulo: Dock out

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Bueeeeeeno la verdad que esta ves no creo que me haya tardado tanto o si? Como han estado? Tengo que confesarles que yo estoy muy escritora últimamente y bueno, estoy en apuros con 3 historias a la vez! Un nuevo fic, un one shot, mia bambola y mi otra historia (de inuyasha) uffff estoy que no doy mas... les gustó este cap? Pues si les gustó (tanto como a mi x´D enserio estoy feliz ) dejen su review.. y si hay algo que mejorar pues también déjenlo! Asi sabré que tengo que rehacer... o no hacer de nuevo ñ.nU

¿¡QUE HIBARI HIZO QUE! Ah! No se la esperaban esa ¬w¬ je.. tsuna gritando? Ok este cap si que fue extraño..¿como que haru y kyoko se fueron? Pues esas cosas se sabrán en el próximo capitulo!

Hasta entonces!

Suerte!

=D


	7. Nock out especial!

Mia bambola

Capitulo 7

"Nock out"

¡Atención lectores! Este es un capitulo especial, es un "Especial San Valentín", asi que presten atención, porque todo lo que este entre estas señales ~*~*~ ¡es parte del especial! Que lo disfruten!

_Lalala- pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_En eso, escucharon que unos veloces pasos se acercaban a ellos. Eran Futta y Hayato quienes corrían gritando el nombre del joven Vongola._

_-¿Qué pasa? –mirándolos a ambos-_

_-Tsuna..-ni..-agitado por la corrida-_

_-¿Oigan están bien? –Tana trato de ayudar a Hayato y Futta-_

_-¡Decimo!-_

_-¿Qué sucede Gokudera-kun? –guardó la carta-_

_-¡Decimo, desaparecieron!-_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo dices? –preocupado-

-¡Haru y Kyoko desaparecieron!-

Ambos jefes se fueron de espaldas. Gianini acababa de decírselos y venia Hayato con la gran noticia como si fuese algo de vida o muerte. Tana se aguantaba las ganas de asesinar a su hermano por haberla preocupado tanto, pero en ves de eso, canalizó su ira y prefirió preguntarle a Futta si venia por la misma cosa. En realidad el portador de suéter y camisa verde corría tras el guardián de la tormenta tratando de frenarlo, pero era casi imposible.

-Se lo dije a Hayato y se desespero por el Decimo y salió corriendo –

-¡Discúlpeme enserio! ¡Perdón! –golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo en cada reverencia-

-¡Ya ya!... no te preocupes Gokudera-kun –una gota recorría su cabeza- no te golpees...-

-¿Osea que Futta y Gianini ya sabían de esto y el que agrando todo fue mi hermano? –

-Si –rascándose la nuca- después de todo es normal que ellas se vallan a sus casas familiares-

-Gianini-san tiene razón –sonriente-

-Gracias –sonrió dulcemente y volteo con una mirada totalmente opuesta hacia Tsuna- ¿Le pegas tu o lo mato yo?-

-¡E-espera Tana! N-no te precipites –atajándose con las manos-

-¿¡Como vas a asustarme asi! ¡Pensé que les había pasado algo a Dafne y a Katsumi!-

-¡Pues yo también pensé eso cuando Futta me dijo "no te asustes pero se fueron..."! –totalmente justificado-

-¡Kyoko y Haru! No me dejaste terminar –suspirando-

-...¿no habías leído la carta siquiera?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TENIAS LA MAS MINIMA IDEA, ESTUPIDO! –envuelta por las llamas-

-¡Tana, tr-tra-tranquila! –escudándose con los brazos-

Mientras que Futta y Gianini detenían a la bola de fuego propensa a asesinar a dos de los guardianes Vongola, Katsumi caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo secándose el cabello con una toalla. Iba silbando una pegajosa canción cuando vio venir a Dafne, quien movía frenéticamente sus manos juntas mirando la nada y algo roja. La guardián de la tormenta entró rápidamente a la habitación, sin percatarse de la presencia de su compañera.

-_No es cierto no es cierto no es cierto no es cierto...-_sentada en su cama-

-Oye, ¿dónde estabas? –pasando por la puerta-

-¡YO NO LO BES-...! –saltando de su asiento, al ver a la morocha, su mente choco-...a-a Ka-Katsumi eras tú..jeje ¿que tal? –"disimulada" [un montón la verdad]-

-¿Cómo es eso de ..-su rostro acusador se acercó a Dafne- "yo no lo bese" eh?-

-¡Y-Yo no dije eso! –sonrojada-

-Si lo dijiste –se sentó en la cama-

-...Fue un mal entendido me confundió con alguien mas! –cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Lo ves? Ya lo admitiste –suspiró-

-¡Que no lo besé!-

-Anda –haciéndole un lugar a su lado- puedes contarme-

Resignada totalmente, aplastada por los nervios, aceptó sentarse junto a Katsumi. Luego de un momento, comenzó con el relato de los hechos, desde que salió de la cocina, hasta que llegó al río, y todo lo que ocurrió después de que él apareció. La guardián de la niebla no pudo evitar algunas risas, pero siguió escuchándola.

-...y entonces...-toda roja- m-me..b-be-besó...-

-¿¡Enserio! –sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-

-Si...¡pero el fue y no le correspondí que quede claro!-sonrojada-

-¡Ay pero eso es muy tierno! –juntando las manos en su mejilla-

-...¿ah si? –desconcertada- bueno si...pero-

-Por mi parte ese tipo, Hibari, me cae bien –sonriendo- me parece asombroso como pelea, ¡estoy de acuerdo!-

-¿Reacuerdo con que? –sin entender-

-Con su relación claro esta –risita-

-¡No somos nada! ¡Ra! –la golpeo con la almohada-

-Si.. claaaaro –tomó el almohadón de la silla y se la devolvió-

Pasó un rato de guerra de almohadas en ese cuarto. Al principio realmente era una lucha, pero luego las risas invadieron la habitación, y llamaron la atención de Bianchi, quien se asomó sonriente por la puerta. Cuando las chicas la vieron, se detuvieron al instante.

-Disculpen, es que se veían muy felices ahí luchando –rió-

-Si, siempre la pasamos bien! –pasó el brazo por los hombros de Dafne- ¿no Daf?-

-¡Si! –hizo lo mismo-

-.-.-.-

-¿¡No me puedo equivocar!-

-Si hermanito ...¡Pero no preocuparme asi!..uff –suspiró- ya basta si?-

-Si...-suspiró también-

-_Salí vivo! –_pensó Tsuna-

Futta y Gianini ya se habían largado de alli, no querían terminar incinerados como casi quedan los Vongola alli presentes. Ya se estaba tranquilizando cuando sintió algo detrás de ella. Instintivamente volteó y torció su espalda hacia atrás al ver aquel tubo acercarse a su cabeza a toda velocidad. Apoyó sus manos en el piso y pasó sus piernas rápidamente por encima de su cabeza y asi quedar en cuclillas delante de su agresor. Tsuna y Hayato se quedaron tiesos ante esto.

-¡Hey hey! ¿Quién te crees imbecil? –mirándolo furiosa-

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrenar con copias mías?-

-¡Hi-Hibari-san! –Tsuna estaba sorprendido-

-Keh! No vas a decirme que hacer –sonriendo de costado-

-Herbívora... Te moleré hasta la muerte –mostrando sus tubos-

-Alcánzame primero –y entró a la sala de entrenamientos, seguida por el guardián de la nube a toda velocidad-

-¡Espera Tana! ¡Hibari! –los otros dos guardianes los siguieron-

Tana saltaba hacia atrás y sonreía sobradamente mientras Hibari la perseguía, con su seriedad de siempre. Al llegar al centro del enorme salón, Tana dio un salto mas largo y se detuvo, enfrentada al ojiazul. Tomó su alabarda que estaba atada a su espalda y la apoyó en el suelo, denotando que el arma era más alta que ella. El filo de la misma brillaba, tenia forma de hoja, pero estaba partido a la mitad, con ambas puntas hacia adentro, una cubriendo a la otra. El filo opuesto era exactamente igual.

-Una pelea, tú y yo Hibari –decidida-

-A eso vine herbívora-

-No te guardes nada-

-No necesito nada para derrotarte-

-¿Te digo una cosa? –tomando horizontalmente la alabarda con ambas manos- ¡No recibo órdenes de nadie!-

-¡Detente Tana! –Tsuna miraba atento-

Pero fue inútil, la muchacha comenzó a correr hacia el guardián de la nube que permanecía en su lugar sin mas que observarla acercarse con el arma al costado de su cuerpo. Tana llegó a él y le lanzó un ataque con la alabarda, que fue cubierto por los tubos de Hibari. Pero éste fue arrastrado unos metros, empujado por la rubia.

-¡Hermana detente!-

-No puedes meterte en su pelea Hayato –en el hombro de Tsuna-

-¿¡Cuando demonios llegaste! –el castaño casi se cae-

-Déjenlos actuar, todo es valido como entrenamiento –

-¡Pero no es un entrenamiento!-

-Eso lo hace aun mejor –sonriendo-

-Reborn...-sorprendido- _Tana..detente es una estupidez!-_

-Te advierto, aun no empiezo –llamas del sol cubrieron ambos filos de la alabarda-

-Yo jamás empecé –sus tubos se llenaron de llamas de la nube-

Ambos esquivaban, cubrían, y daban golpes con sus respectivas armas. El rostro de Tana estaba tenso, como siempre lo estaba en las batallas inconcientemente, el de Hibari no tenia expresión alguna, parecía nada para el. En un momento, sin ninguna razón lógica, llegó a agarrarle la muñeca con bastante fuerza, mientras con el otro tubo detenía la alabarda. Realmente estaba haciendo presión sobre la derecha de Tana.

-_Mi mano –_la fuerza se le desvanecía de los dedos y no pudo agarrar más la alabarda- maldito-

-No puedes hacer nada con la izquierda –y con el tubo, arrojó su alabarda lejos-

-Mierda –susurró-

-Es todo herbívora –la soltó y se dio media vuelta- he ganado-

-¿¡De que demon-...! ¡AH! –tomándose el brazo derecho y agachándose un poco-

-¡Tana! –Tsuna intentó acercarse-

-¡No muevas un músculo Tsuna-inútil –las palabras de Reborn lo enloquecieron por dentro-

-¿Qué es eso? –Hayato no alcanzaba a ver con claridad-

-¿Qué...demonios? –mirando su brazo-

Se estremeció al ver aquello. Su brazo lleno de pequeñas esferas violetas con espinas, haciéndose cada vez más y más grandes. La estaban atravesando todas a la vez, y le dolía muchísimo. El guardián de la nube simplemente caminaba hacia la entrada, con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Esto irritó muchísimo a Tana, no lo dejaría asi.

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Que demonios le hiciste a mi brazo!-

-¿Acaso eres ciega? Míralo y tienes la respuesta –detuvo su paso-

-¡No creas que lo dejare asi!-

-¿Y que harás? Te derroté... perdiste, ríndete-

-...te equivocas...yo.. ¡Yo jamás me rendiré! –y con un grito corrió a toda velocidad contra él-

-¡Tana detente!-

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba a punto de perder su derecha y su alabarda era inutilizable con la zurda. Pero su orgullo la cegó, y si había algo que la llenaba, era eso. jamás se rendiría, no mientras pudiese golpearlo al menos con el hombro o los pies, o con lo que sea. Pero no se rendiría, ni siquiera si perdía el brazo. su orgullo no tenia limite alguno.

Hibari volteó lentamente y nuevamente la observó acercarse, claramente ella empezaba todo. Tana inclinó su hombro para empujarlo con todo lo que tenía. Hayato y Tsuna estaban desesperados, aquello era inútil, no tenia chanse. Pero eso no pasaba por la cabeza de la ojiceleste.

Entonces, llegó a él. Y al guardián de la nube le bastó con sacar uno de sus tubos y golpearla de lleno en la boca del estomago y parte del costado.

No pudo gritar, ni siquiera podía respirar por el golpe. Solo llegó a escupir algo de sangre por la boca. Hibari ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, mientras ella literalmente colgaba de su brazo, totalmente inmóvil.

-Te dije que no necesitaba nada para derrotarte –y la dejó caer-

-¡Tana! –Hayato comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban ellos-

-M..ma...maldi-to...-tosiendo sangre- te..mat-are..-lo miró-

-La única que morirá aquí serás tú –y volvió a lanzar un ataque hacia ella-

-¡Detente Hibari! –casi llegaba-

Pero lo único que golpeó fue el aire. Esto lo desconcertó por un segundo, y volteó a un lado. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que aquella rápida sombra que pasó frente a él, le estaba dando la espalda, y llevaba a la inconciente jefa Buonanote en brazos.

-...Patético –y se marchó a la salida-

-¡A donde crees que vas Hibari! –sacando sus bombas-

-No molestes –saliendo-

-_No deberías haber luchado y lo sabes...¡Porque nunca escuchas lo que te digo! –_en modo hiper, la miraba en sus brazos, totalmente inconciente-

-¡Decimo! –llegando a su lado- ¿Cómo está? –preocupado-

-La llevare a la enfermería, esta muy mal-

-Mire.. su brazo...-señalando la forma en la que este sangraba-

Inmediatamente Tsuna la tomó mejor con un brazo y con el otro se impulsó usando llamas, y se dirigió a la enfermería. Esquivó a Katsumi y Dafne, quienes caminaban en el pasillo hablando muy entretenidamente. Se sobresaltaron al ver la velocidad a la que iba y a quien llevaba. Hayato las encontró corriendo también y les contó todo lo sucedido.

-No puede ser... Hibari no parecía tan violento –Katsumi lo miraba incrédula-

-Lo es.. y Tana no paró ni siquiera con el brazo en esas condiciones-

-¡Cuando dejara ese maldito orgullo de lado! –bufó- asi no conseguirá nada bueno..-

-Tienes razón Dafne...-su compañera la tomó del hombro-

-Aunque en cierto punto me tranquiliza que sea del sol.. se recuperará más fácil que cualquiera-

-Si, es verdad –rió- eso le viene bien, porque es torpe y se golpea todo el tiempo-

-¿Lo dices enserio Katsumi? –totalmente atónito-

que si, siempre fue asi...bueno últimamente empeoro –una gota le cayó por la cabeza-

-Vayamos a la enfermería –Dafne sonreía- seguro que ya llegó...con ese transporte –rió-

-Y que lo digas –comenzaron a caminar-

-¡O-oigan de que hablan! –siguiéndolas-

-Ah, no entenderías-

-¡Vamos! Tú, Katsumi, ¡dime! –

-¿¡Y porque yo!-

-... keh! Pues no lo se! –cruzándose de brazos-

-Ya ya...-

-¿Aun no despierta? –Dafne preguntó-

-No... esta igual que cuando llegamos...-Hayato estaba sentado al lado de la cama-

Pero el único que no decía palabra era Tsuna, y Katsumi lo sabía, sabia que estaba sumamente preocupado. Bueno en realidad era bastante obvio, no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo.

-Tsuna..-la guardián de la niebla-

-¿Mhmm? –volteó-

-_Oh.. esta vivo _–pensaba burlonamente- Oye, ¿podrías quedarte por un rato mas?-

-Si, no es problema –sonrió- vayan si necesitan descansar-

-Pero, Dec-...-_AAAAAAAAAAAAUCH! –_Katsumi le pellizcó el hombro-

-Entonces nos vamos, ¿no? –mirando a Hayato-

-Bruja de los dados –susurró-

-Si si si! –empujándolo afuera- nos vemos!-

-Ehh...-sin entender nada-

-Nos vemos –Dafne le guiñó el ojo a Tsuna y salió cerrando la puerta- ¿Que harás Katsumi?-

-No lo se, tal ves descanse un poco –suspiró-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Tu que harás?-

-Tengo un par de cosas que hacer... –volteando- _Tengo que encontrar a Kyoya y hablar sobre esto-_ nos vemos en mas tarde, si? –sonrió-

-Si claro –devolvió una sonrisa y se despidió de su amiga-.. ¿tu que harás Haya...? -_¿No estaba aquí hace un segundo?-_

Algo confundida caminó por el pasillo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, desde que habían conocido a los Vongola. Y mas allá de todo lo que sucedió... su vida en general, no había cambiado mucho. Bueno, no como ella esperaba. Tal ves pensó que seria diferente, que el trato para ella seria distinto al de los demás, pero no, solo se preocupaba por el Decimo y bla bla bla.

-_Un momento.. ¿por que estoy planteando esas cosas? –_sacudió su cabeza- _keh! Como si le importara.. ¡Como si me importara que le importase!..._-

**Flash back**

_-¿No vas a preguntar? –aun sin voltear-_

_-¿Preguntar?-_

_-Sobre mi estado...-_

_-Ah...pues... ¿Como estas?-_

_-¿Qué te importa? –la miro molesto-_

_-¡Agh! ¡Eres fastidioso! –Salió de un portazo, pero se quedó al costado de la puerta-_

_-¡Tu mas! –volteándose de nuevo-_

**Fin flash back**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Es lo peor que hay! –entrando bruscamente en su habitación y se sentó en la silla- _por un momento pensé que realmente estaba preocupándose por mi, bueno que estaba interesado al menos en lo que yo le dijera... eso fue.._-sonrió y se sonrojó un poco-_ lindo si puede ser, además estaba asi todo... ¡Pero después me echó al demonio de alli! Es un terco testarudo que no quiere aceptar que me quie... ¡Ya estoy diciendo estupideces! –_subió los pies a la mesa- keh...-

En eso sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, trató de ver quien era, pero el reflejo en el vidrio no dejó ver el rostro. Se resignó a decir: "Adelante.." y entonces, se quedó estática al ver aquella figura peliplateada parada en la puerta, mirando un punto cualquiera en el suelo al costado. Por un momento se puso nerviosa al verlo, pero al instante cambió de idea y simplemente dijo:

-¿Qué quieres? –mirando el espejo-

-¡No venia a nada en especial! Solo... –susurró algo in entendible-

-¿Qué? –lo miró-

-Que... def ruage holers...-otra ves-

-¡Habla bien que no te entiendo!-

-¡Que te traje flores! –extendiendo un ramo-

Se quedó muda. Tal ves seria mejor dejar de pensar asi de el. ¡Pero que mas podía hacer si un día la odiaba y al otro le traía flores! además, no tenia ninguna razón.. o si? Y lo mas importante.. ¿Cómo sabia él que esas eran..?

-Si no te gustan dímelo, no te quedes ahí como si nada –se acercó y le entregó el ramo-

-...¿como lo supiste? –tomando el ramo-

-¿Saber que?-

-Que las orquídeas son mis favoritas...-

-_¿Sus...favoritas?-_ B-bueno yo solo... me levanto temprano todos los días, y voy al rió...-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –sin entender la relación-

-Voy al rió, después de pasar por la florería... paso por alli, para comprar margaritas para mi madre... y luego las dejo correr en el rió...-con la mirada triste-

-...¿e-enserio? –sin saber que decir- y porque no.. ¿por qué no se las dejas donde esta ella?-

-Porque jamás supe donde esta... mi padre nunca me lo dijo porque no lo sabia.. por eso –se recostó en la pared-

Katsumi no sabia que decirle. Eso era una prueba fiel de que era una persona dedicada a su familia, que realmente tenia fuertes sentimientos. Ella se llenó de ternura y contradicción. Lo había juzgado mal, quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía pero no tenia idea de cómo, asi que simplemente siguió.

-¿Entonces porque... me trajiste flores a mi? –temerosa-

-No tenían margaritas, y solo le quedaban esas, y bueno... dejé la mitad en el rió, y como eran muy bonitas –risita- no quise desperdiciarlas –la miró-

-E-eh...-sonrojada- ¡Como dices desperdiciarlas! Eran para tu madre y..-

-¡Si no te gustan déjalas! –tomó la silla- y siéntate bien!-

-¡Oye no toques eso! –tirando de la misma-

Luego de forcejear un rato, pasó lo que tenia que pasar [oh la gravedad]. Accidentalmente Hayato puso el pie muy cerca de la pata de la silla, haciendo una palanca con el peso de Katsumi, haciéndola caer de espaldas. Y en un intento por ayudarla, cayó el también.

Pero sus mejillas casi explotan en rojo (las de ambos) cuando notaron que el Vongola estaba encima de la Buonanote... y que solo los separaban unos centímetros.

-.-.-.-

-Siempre molestando no? –sentado en la terraza de la Nami del futuro (que no había cambiado mucho)-

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí –mientras el viento que envolvía sus piernas disminuía-

-¿Que fue eso? –refiriéndose al viento-

-No vine para hablar de mis poderes, vine para hablar sobre tu mal comportamiento-

-Si te refieres a la herbívora del fuego, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo-

-_Terco..-_¡Pues no estuvo bien! Y tampoco la defiendo...-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces que? –

-¿Para que viniste? –rió [traumaticamente]- ¿Para decirme que soy un "chico malo"?-

-¡Para recordarte que son un par de tercos brutos! –se cruzó de brazos-

-Mhmm –se le acercó- ¿necesitaré que me ablanden? –

-¡Oye no te pases de listo! –sonrojada dio un paso atrás-

-Dijiste que me portaba mal –muy cerca suyo-

-P-pu-pues lo sigues haciendo! –rápidamente se fue a sentar al lado de la puerta de acceso a la terraza-

-Entonces enséñame a no serlo –estaba recostado en sus piernas-

-¿¡Cuando se supone que llegaste aquí! -toda roja-

-Hablas demasiado..-acomodándose-

-¡Y tu eres un pervertido! –

-Pero no lloraste más –risita-

-¡Kyoya!-

-.-.-.-

Aun estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, viéndola respirar lentamente. Desvió su mirada a su brazo derecho. Estaba vendado desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro, realmente estaba mal. No podía creer que Hibari se excediera tanto, aunque Tana tampoco negó la pelea. Y después de todo, una pelea se trata de eso, aunque no le gustara la idea. Miró la habitación, y se imaginó que ya se estaba haciendo el crepúsculo, cuando el sol de un naranja intenso descendía en el inmenso horizonte.

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando la escuchó toser. Entonces volteó para ver como estaba.

-Ahg... mi cabeza...-trató de levantar su brazo- ¡AH!-

-¡No te muevas!... estas mal no te muevas-

-Demonios, maldito imbecil, ¿el me hizo eso? –mirando su brazo-

-_¿Con esa boca dices "mamá"?-_Si..pero tú no deberías haberle seguido la corriente..-

-No sigo ordenes...-trató de sentarse pero su estomago la tiró de nuevo en la cama- aaaah.. mi estomago..-

-Recibiste un gran golpe...-_¿Le dolerá mucho?- _Te... ¿te duele mucho?-

-Ahg bastante, ¿cómo tengo el estomago? –lo miró-

¿Cómo lo tenia? Alli sentado hacia 5 horas seguidas. ¿Su estomago? Como se suponía que podía saberlo?... él simplemente la trajo a la enfermería y Bianchi le vendó el brazo, pero no era como si se hubiese puesto a revisarla. Esto ultimo lo puso incomodo.

-Pu-pues.. no lo se –rascándose la nuca-

-_Diablos, no puedo moverme mucho... ¿por que a mi ra? Yo no te he hecho nada..-_ A-am...-

-¿Si?-

-¿podrías...-mirando a otro lado sonrojada-...fijarte si esta muy mal? M-me refiero a...-

-A-a... si claro...-_¿¡Que tengo que qué! Vamos, vamos... es solo su estomago, no es nada que no tengas tu...¿verdad? –_con mucho cuidado comenzó a levantar su remera blanca para dejar al descubierto su pequeño vientre-

-¿Esta muy mal? –asomándose sin poder ver mejor-

-Tienes un tubo marcado en el costado –sorprendido- esta muy violeta... fue un gran golpe-

-¿Tu crees? –mirándolo- _¡Ya deja de mirar el tubazo imbecil!-_

-Míralo tú –y colocó un pequeño espejo para que pudiese verlo mejor-

-¡Hijo de...!-

-Y-ya ya... –una gota recorrió su cabeza y dejó el espejo-... me alegra de que despertaras-

-Gracias –sonrió- oye.. ¿estuviste todo el tiempo aquí?-

-Si –algo rojito- no podía dejarte aquí sola-

-_Que... tierno– _oh.. gracias de verdad-

-No es nada –sonrió- enserio, ¿mucho te duele?-

Si iba a estar preguntando toda la bendita tarde, o lo que de ella quedaba, la iba a poner histérica rápidamente. Suspiró fatigada de la pregunta frecuente y tomó fuerza en su brazo izquierdo. Lentamente, como le permitía el cuerpo, tomó la mano derecha del joven Vongola y la colocó en donde le dolía, dejando la suya alli también. Esto estremeció un poco a Tsuna, quien trató se quitar la mano, creyendo que le estaba haciendo mal.

-¡T-te voy a hacer mal! –rojo-

-No... no duele asi –sonrojada también-

-¿E-eh? –más rojo-

-Ne... Tsuna –mirando a un lado-

-¿Si? –su mano aun estaba debajo de la de Tana-

-¿Alguna vez... estuviste enamorado en San Valentín?-

-_¿Y eso?- ¿_Porque lo preguntas?-

-Curiosidad...¿sabes que día es hoy?-

-Catorce de Febrero...-la vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos-

-Gracias por el dato –rió-

-_¿Qué tiene que ...momento no estará... ¡AH! ¡Deja de hacer películas mentales Tsunayoshi!-_ pero...-

Aunque quiso preguntarle porqué, decidió callarse al ver que su respiración había vuelto a ser tranquila y pausada. Se había dormido de nuevo. Su tensión disminuyó al verla tan tranquila, y se le escapo una dulce sonrisa. Aunque se puso muy colorado cuando se dio cuenta de que dormida, aun sujetaba su mano.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

¡No saben lo que me paso!/ Pizza!/¿Sabes cocinar?/ Creo que suenan tus auriculares/¿Me escuchas? / ¡Wooooooooooow!

Próximo capitulo: Llamado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaap! ¡Que largo se hizo el capitulo! bueno, eso por que estuvo el especial de San Valentín... TuT creo que me merezco un aplauso por haber actualizado tan rápido no? :O o mejor aun! Dejen lindos reviews =D siempre los leo! u.u bueno con las otras cosas que estoy escribiendo paré un poco por que..1- tengo que pintar mis muebles, 2- -.-U por que son muchas a la ves y me exprime el cerebro, asi que decidí dejar todo aquí!

Que cosa este Hibari, se nos esta descontrolando no? ¬w¬ mmm.. ayyyyyy Hayato! Dulce de leche! Kyee! ¿Y Tsuna? Bueno la verdad estuvo flojo con no saber que era el día de los enamorados...jajaja! no, mentira, fue muy tierno! X3 que pasara? :O a esperar el próximo cap!

Hasta el otro!

Suerte!

=D


	8. Llamado

Mia bambola

Capitulo 8

"Llamado"

_Lalala- pensamiento, pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Curiosidad... ¿sabes que día es hoy?-_

_-Catorce de Febrero...-la vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos-_

_-Gracias por el dato –rió-_

-¿Qué tiene que ...momento no estará... ¡AH! ¡Deja de hacer películas mentales Tsunayoshi!_- pero...-_

_Aunque quiso preguntarle porqué, decidió callarse al ver que su respiración había vuelto a ser tranquila y pausada. Se había dormido de nuevo. Su tensión disminuyó al verla tan tranquila, y se le escapo una dulce sonrisa. Aunque se puso muy colorado cuando se dio cuenta de que dormida, aun sujetaba su mano._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...¿¡Que demonios haces! –empujándolo en vano-

-¡No es mi culpa tu te balanceabas arriba de la silla! –todo rojo-

-¡Sal de encima! –igual-

-¡Agh! ¡Eres estupida! –se paró y le ofreció la mano- ..¿estas bien?

-¿_¡Por que cambia tan repentinamente!-_ s-si.. gracias –tomó su mano y se puso de pié-

Pero en el envión otra ves quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Si Katsumi había logrado des-sonrojarse un poco, esto lo echo todo a perder. Más regaños y quejas por parte de ambos, mientras ella se acomodaba y Hayato se encogía de hombros. Se sentó resignada al escritorio, suspiró. Fue entonces cuando el guardián de la tormenta le dijo.

-¡Agh! Has lo que quieras con el ramo!...tiralo si quieres no importa –abrió la puerta-

-Pensaba ponerlo en agua en un momento –respondió casi automáticamente-

-...¿enserio? –sorprendido ante la rápida reacción-

-Solo para recordar lo imbecil que eres –algo sonrojada e inentendible-

-Eres imposible! Keh! –salió también sonrojado-

-Tu también –rió-

-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué estará soñando?_..._¡Momento! ¿Qué estoy pensando?-_a cada palabra su mente volaba mas y mas- ¡_Basta Tsunayoshi! ¿Que no ves en las condiciones que está?_...-su rostro cambió- _Aunque, ¿fue mi culpa por no haberla detenido? Es que ella se veía segura y confié en que no le pasaría nada...pero aun asi yo...¿Por que me siento tan..?_-

-Tsuna –dijo alegre Bianchi tocándole el hombro-

-¡Me lleva la...! –casi cae de la silla-

-Tranquilo –rió- es que hace rato que entré, pero estabas tan concentrado que no quise molestarte...-

-Am..¿Concentrado?-

-Si, mirabas a Tana como si no hubiera mañan-..-

-¡E-es que yo me preocupé mucho! ¡No me malinterpretes! –sonrojado-

-¿Pero quien dijo eso? Es muy tierno de tu parte quedarte aquí unas siete horas sin descansar un momento-

-_¿¡Tanto!-_atónito- Ah si?-

-Escúchame Tsuna, necesito que me hagas un favor, ve a la cocina y ayúdales a los demás con las pizzas para la cena-

Genial, algo que lo distraiga de aquello. Porque eso era lo que quería no? Si, exacto, distraerse un rato, salir de alli, dejar a Tana en manos de Bianchi... ok, tal vez no, pero no tenía opción. Y confiaba en Bianchi, menos en su comida, en todo. La pelivioleta dejó su chaqueta en el perchero que estaba a su lado, esperando al joven Vongola para cambiar de lugares. Aunque la guardián del sol no estuviese dispuesta a soltarle la mano. Tsuna sonrió.

-Esta bien, no tardo..-dejando suavemente su mano- cualquier cosa..-

-Si, yo te aviso –sonriente-

-Si...gracias –miró a Tana una vez más y se dirigió a la cocina-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kaaaaaaaaty! Pásame la harina y la sal! –Dafne sacaba algunos bols-

-¡Ahí va! –la guardián de la niebla sacaba lo pedido de la alacena-

-Ne, Kyoya, ¿me pasas el recetario?-

-No –sentado en la mesada-

-Pero estas sobre él...-una gota recorría su cabeza-

-Herbívora –dándole el papel-

-Gracias –resignada leyendo- no es tan difícil-

-¿Qué cocinarás? –llegando con la harina en la mano-

-Mira –mostrándole el papel-

-¡Pizza! ¡Si! –saltando emocionada-

-Eres ruidosa –yéndose a sentar en la sillas de la mesa-

-¿Es asi todo el tiempo? –por lo bajo-

-No quieres saberlo –otra gota de exasperación-

-Jmm, ¿por que tú sabes mucho verdad? –mirándola acusadoramente-

-¿¡Qué! –sonrojada-

-Jeh! ¿Sabes cocinar? –entrando-

-Tu cállate señoriíto bomba –Katsumi se burlaba-

-¿¡Como me llamaste! –con venitas en su mano-

-¿Qué hacían? –apareció Tsuna-

-¡Decimo! –parándose a su lado como un militar- ¿Necesita algo?-

-N-no gracias Gokudera-kun, no te preocupes –las gotas estaban invadiendo sus cabezas-

-¿No deberías preguntar por tu herbívora hermana? –cruzado de brazos-

-Eso, ¿cómo está Tana? –preguntó Katsumi-

Tsuna les contó que todo estaba bien, que solo necesitaba descansar. Varias preguntas siguieron surgiendo mientras preparaban la masa para las pizzas. Bueno, todos menos Kyoya, quien solo estaba sentado en la silla, y ni siquiera los miraba. Solo echó un vistazo cuando las risas comenzaron a ser mas frecuentes. Los veía mancharse con harina, masa, aceite, de todo. Y se veían muy felices. Estaban juntos, como verdaderos...amigos.

Esa palabra no quería escucharla, y menos aquella que representaba la base de todo ser humano, aquello que lo guía, que lo acompaña, que lo cuida, que le enseña. La familia.

-_Para que pensar en ello, solo es un conjunto de herbívoros que se tienen lastima..-_

**Flash Back**

-Kyoya, cuando tengas edad, quiero que tengas las mejores notas en la escuela, y no quiero errores –su padre se sentaba recto en su sillón de oficina en la casa-

-Si papá –respondía el pequeño sonriente pero firme- lo prometo-

-No quiero que lo prometas, hazlo. Y ahora vete, tengo que hacer –escribiendo-

-Papá... te quiero mucho –mirándolo con anhelo-

-Si, yo también –palmeando su cabeza- vete-

El pequeño salió de allí correteando, muy sonriente, pensando que haría muy feliz a su padre algún día. Su padre era el dueño y director de todas las escuelas, en un rango muy amplio. Aquellas eran lo mejor de lo mejor, los alumnos más correctos, el mejor nivel. El aun no había entrado en la primaria, pero lo esperaba con ansias. Su madre era una mujer de casa, muy ocupada pero que adoraba a su único niño. Era difícil acercarse a su padre, siempre trabajaba, pero aun asi lo tenía en un trono. Era su ejemplo a seguir. Y asi lo fue, hasta que un día, su ídolo cayó del estante.

-_Me pregunto que estará haciendo papá- _corriendo a la oficina, cuando llegó, al distinguir voces, se detuvo y miró por un borde-

-¿Por qué dices eso de Kyoya? –la mujer estaba frente al escritorio-

-Por que no confió en ese niño, es demasiado débil-

-Pero...-

-¡No me cuestiones! ¡El no puede ser un Hibari! No tiene las agallas para hacer lo que le pido, nunca ha hecho algo con seriedad-

-¡Es solo un niño! –

-_P-papá...-_con los ojos llorosos-

-Yo quiero un hijo que sea lo mejor de lo mejor, quiero que sea reconocido en cada una de mis escuelas, y no dejare que esa cosa manche mi apellido-

-¡Esa cosa es tu hi-..! –recibiendo una enorme cachetada-

-No te atrevas a llamarlo asi –volvió a sentarse-

-N-no...-retrocediendo con los ojos mojados-

-¡! –la madre volteó- Kyoya.. espera Kyoya yo..-

-Dijiste que me querías –apretando los puñitos y bajando la cabeza-

-Te equivocas –el niño lo miró- tu dijiste que me querías, y yo respondí también, yo también me quiero...-

-¡Espera! –la madre trataba de frenarlo-

-¿Para que quiero un hijo tan débil como tu? No llegarías al segundo trimestre de clases-

El pequeño apretó los dientes, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus puños se apretaban más y más. Todo aquello que había soñado alguna ves, todo lo que el anhelaba, lo que el creía, en lo que el creía...se desvaneció en una cruel mentira. Todos los recuerdos que el tenia en ese momento de su padre, todo aquello que el había jurado, en su mente se alejaba y borraba. No querría a nadie más. No juraría ni prometería por nadie más. Ya no podía confiar en nadie. Si lo más grande caía, si la tierra de sus raíces se desplomaba, entonces, no quedaría más que hacer. Solo confiaría en lo que el crea justo, para no caer en la trampa de nuevo. Sus lágrimas se secaron, dejo de apretar sus dientes y sus puños. Fue entonces cuando dijo con firmeza.

-A ti, algún día... –levantando la cabeza con la mirada seria- Kami krosu* -corriendo fuera de alli-

-¡Kyoya! –la madre lloraba al verlo alejarse-

Irse a algún lado en el que su padre no reinara, donde aquel mounstro no dictara sus estupidas leyes, alli seria su hogar. Pero seria difícil encontrar al menos un lugar, su radio de reinado era inmenso.

Luego de caminar por días en la ciudad, sin comer, solo durmiendo para ahorrar fuerzas, llegó un lugar en el que no se hablaba de su padre, en el que el director no tenia nada que ver con aquella persona, ese lugar en el que podría manejarse libre, a su manera, su casa. Namimori.

Se paró frente a las rejas de la escuela, admirándola, con aquella carita seria que no podría borrar desde entonces. Era perfecta, tal como el la había imaginado. Entró por entre los barrotes, y se dispuso a subir. Pero estaba todo cerrado, y la única forma de llegar al menos a la terraza, era aquel árbol que lo dejaría al inicio de la escalera de emergencia. Sin decir una palabra se dirige al susodicho y lo escaló hasta llegar a la rama más cercana a aquella entrada a su libertad. Pero un pequeño pitido lo detuvo. Volteó y pudo ver a un pequeño pajarito bebé enredado en una rama.

Eso le resultaba muy familiar. Tomó las ramas que lo atrapaban y lo sacó con delicadeza de alli. Ese pequeño pajarito le agradeció frotándose en su mano. El sonrió un poco y le acarició la cabeza. Era suavecito y amarillo. Lo colocó en su hombro y siguió viaje hacia la escalera.

Cuando llegó a la terraza, se paró en la cornisa y sintió aquel calido viento envolviéndolo, dejando que su mente vuele libre. El cielo lo cubrió, dándole un techo infinito. El sol calentaba su pequeño cuerpo, no lo dejaría solo jamás. Todo aquello, todo el lugar, seria su inmensa libertad.

-Ahora ambos somos libres Hibird -al pajarito- somos libres..-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Hibari-san? –chasqueando los dedos- Hibari-san se encuentra bien? –temeroso-

-...-lo miró y echó su peor cara de pocos amigos al Decimo-

-Hiii! Si esta bien no lo molesto más! –saltando al otro lado de la mesada-

-No puedes tenerle miedo a tu propio guardián –acomodando unas pizzas en el horno-

-Tú no entiendes Katsumi –blanco como un papel-

-Eso! ¿Cómo te atreves a criticar al Decimo? –Hayato estaba indignado-

-Agh si si lo que digas –cerrando el horno-

-¡No me ignores! –irritado-

Dafne estaba terminando de ponerle el queso a las últimas pizzas que esperarían su turno para ser cocinadas. Pensaba que si Tana estuviese alli, no tendría salsa para las pizzas, era una adicta a la salsa caliente. Y si tenía carne, estaban perdidos. ¿Y el queso? Parecía que era un ratón. Pero no se puede esperar nada más de una descendiente directa de italianos. En fin, pensaba en como se encontraría ella. y cuando pensó en italianos, pensó en la base Buonanote, allá en Italia, donde estaba la familia completa. Se imaginaba a los demás grandes y serios, y reía sola, mientras Katsumi y Hayato discutían a la par del Decimo quien trababa de convencerlos de la paz. El guardián de la nube simplemente la observaba. [no vayas a mover un dedo hibari...]

Se auto cuestionaba cuan herbívoros eran los herbívoros para llegar al punto de reírse de lo que ellos mismos piensan. ¿A caso tienen de cerebro una verdura que no podían controlarse? herbívoros, no encontraba otra respuesta. Y si lo ponemos asi, ¿quién tiene el cerebro mas herbívoro? En fin, aquella herbívora no se veía tan mal riendo sola, pero la pregunta era (después de todas las anteriores) ¿por que le importaba que estaba pasando por su mente para hacerla reír tan melancólicamente? Demasiadas preguntas para un solo Hibari.

-_Es mi oportunidad! Jeh jeh jeh –_caminando en puntas de pie hacia una alacena en la otra punta –_ya llego... si! Ya las veo..-_su rostro despedía felicidad-

-Oe tú, ¿te fijas si las pizzas ya están? –señalando a Tsuna-

-Si –abriendo el horno- ah pfff, esto esta caliente –mirando adentro-

-¡Decimo! ¿Lo ayudo? –a su lado-

-Gracias Gokudera-kun, ya termine –cerrando el horno- les falta un poco... voy por un repasador –dándose vuelta-

-Lo que usted diga Decimo –sonriente-

-"Lo que usted diga Decimo" jaja..-burlándose-

-¡Cierra la boca Katsumi! –el peliblanco llevaba varias venitas en su cabeza-

-Oigan... ¿Que es eso? –señalando la alacena del fondo- eso es...-

-Yo reconozco ese trasero –rió la guardián de la tormenta-

-¿Trasero? –Tsuna la miró atónito-

Dafne les hizo una seña de silencio a todos y se acercó lentamente a aquel bulto sobresaliente de la alacena de la mesada. Rió un poco y tomó aire.

-...¡EL DECIMO PERDIÓ LOS PANTALONES!-

-¿¡DONDE! –se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con el borde de la mesada- a-au...-

-¿¡T-ta-ta-tana! –el joven vongola no caía en la sorpresa-

-¿Que demonios haces en la alacena hermana? –ayudándola a pararse-

-E-eh..yo...-ocultó rápidamente su brazo izquierdo- na-nada jeje –nerviosa-

-Dame eso Tana –extendiendo la mano-

-¡Pe-pero! ¡Es que asi pierde la gracia!-

-¿Qué cosa? –sin entender-

-Me refiero a las pizzas...-

**Flash Back**

-Ah... que ganas de seguir durmiendo...-despertándose- ¿Y Tsuna?...¿Se fue? –algo triste- oh, una carta –tomando un papel de la mesa de luz-

_Tana:_

_ No te asustes, Tsuna no te dejó ni un segundo, pero si no lo relevaba se iba a perder las pizzas. están cocinándolas, después te llevan una para ti. Lo prometo_

_ Tu brazo se mejora rapidísimo, que bueno que eres del sol._

_ Bien, yo me voy a pasear un rato por la ciudad. Si preguntan me lleve unas cervezas de la alacena al fondo de la cocina._

_ Parece extraño, pero si, los vongola adultos también tienen sus noches ebrias. Pero shh! No se los digas, ja ja._

_ Bien, me despido, y por nada del mundo te levantes, tu estomago no lo soportara._

_ Cariños. Tú hermana _

_ Bian~_

-Tsuna se quedo?...-el olor a las pizzas llegó a su nariz- ¡Wooooooooooow! Que riiico... pizzas con...-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- jeh jeh te quiero Bianchi...-

**Fin Flash Back**

-herbívora alcohólica –bufó-

-¡Tu cállate que aun no arreglo cuentas contigo! –levantando la lata en su mano-

-Te tengo –agarrando la lata-

-...oohh diablos –se quejó- me costó llegar a ella-

-Ya ya Tana, las pizzas se pueden acompañar con otras cosas –Tsuna le daba palmaditas en la espalda-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡No tiene graciaaaaaa! –

-No conocía esa fase de mi hermana-

-Tu no la viste ebria –respondió Katsumi, ambos con una gota de exasperación [están apareciendo bastante]-

Berrinches y retos. Alacenas con llave y llaves lejos de la Buonanote, todo listo para que comieran las pizzas. Momento, ¡Las pizzas! Se las habían olvidado por completo. Corrieron desesperados, menos Hibari, al horno, y entre todos sacaron las negras y duras pizzas. Eso significaba que el horno estaba muy fuerte. Katsumi se automatizó a mirar al Decimo, quien juraba y rejuraba no haber tocado la manecilla del horno. Tana seguía sacando algunas pizzas y comenzó a reír. Más y más. Tsuna la miraba y se contagió de su inexplicable alegría. Asi uno por uno fueron entrando en las carcajadas descostilladas. Dafne lloraba de la risa en el hombro de Hibari, quien miraba hacia otro lado inmutado. Hayato y Katsumi se golpeaban los hombros al reír. Tana estaba tirada sobre la mesada a mas no poder y Tsuna en el suelo agarrándose el estomago.

Aquellas pizzas si que eran un desastre, no se distinguían un agujero negro de una de ellas. Tanto que habían trabajado y les salieron mal. No podían parar de reír. Asi un rato, hasta que pudieron volver a respirar. Poco a poco y haciendo chistes referidos a los carbones por pizzas mientras los tiraban, se pasó la hora y terminaron cocinando ramen como siempre.

-Tana..-

-Hm? –comiendo-

-¿No te hará mal estar tanto tiempo despierta? Me refiero a tu estomago-

-Descuida Daf –entre fideos- soy del sol, estoy curada del espanto –

-Lo que tú digas...-algo comenzó a sonar-

-Ese sonido lo conozco ..-los ojos de Katsumi de agrandaron- creo que suenan tus auriculares-

-Es verdad.. pero ese tono significa-

-¿Los chicos? –Dafne las miró entre emocionada y preocupada-

-Serán...¿ellos? –sacando sus auriculares-

-¿Los chicos? ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? –Hayato no entendía nada-

-¿Su familia? –

-Asi es Tsuna, Buonanote..-se colocó los auriculares y bajó el micrófono-

Las chicas estaban ansiosas por saber quienes eran. Recuerden que están en el futuro, aquella podía ser una llamada de sus compañeros adultos. Tana no pudo evitar sonreír al presionar el botón. Los corazones se aceleraban. Los Vongola miraban con interés, querían saber..¿Quien llamaba?

-Aquí Tana Buonanote, Base –esperando una respuesta- repito aquí Tana Buonanote, voy a ustedes, Base-

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Sh! Esperen –levantando su mano, entonces comenzó a escuchar interferencias y ruidos extraños- ¿Base?...

-"Ta...na...base...ven...aquí...Yu...rep..ito...Yue Buo...nanote, Ta..na"-

-_No puede ser... esa vos... es mas gruesa, ¿realmente es?-_ ¿Yue?-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

¡Era él!/ ¿Cómo los tienes?/ Yo los hice/ ¡Spanner-san!/ No...¿porque no nos dijiste?/ Yo... ya conocía este lugar

Proximo capitulo: El huésped repetido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA waaaaaaaa como los extrañe! 9.9 gomen! Me tarde un montón! Es que la inspiración no venia y bueno T.T no podía traerles algo malo! O3 pero quedó mejor de lo que esperaba! Aunque tengo que admitir que había cosas que no estaban planeadas y que me ayudaran mucho en el futuro :P hablando de eso! Les gusto? Espero que si! X3 dejen reviews ¬o¬ y si no déjenlos igual XD JAJAJAJ!

Grande Tana! No le pasó casi nada, ¿creen que fue por algo mas que ser del sol? Mhmm quien sabe. Que pasado triste el de Hibari... pues al menos ahí tenemos una buena explicación a lo demás. Ay Dafne... pareces la madre de ese grupo, u.u la única que piensa un poco xD Hayato y Katsumi no van a dejar de pelear? -.-U akm y nuestro Tsuna, que pasará por su mente no? Y lo más importante ¿¡Quien llamó! Pues para eso..

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Matta neeee! O3

Suerte!

=D

*Kami krosu = te molere hasta la muerte (quedaba mejor en japones :P)


	9. Un huesped repetido

Mia bambola

Capitulo 9

"Un huésped repetido"

_Lalala-pensamiento, pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Aquí Tana Buonanote, Base –esperando una respuesta- repito aquí Tana Buonanote, voy a ustedes, Base-_

_-¿Qué sucede? –_

_-Sh! Esperen –levantando su mano, entonces comenzó a escuchar interferencias y ruidos extraños- ¿Base?..._

_-"Ta...na...base...ven...aquí...Yu...rep..ito...Yue Buo...nanote, Ta..na"-_

_-_No puede ser... esa vos... es mas gruesa, ¿realmente es?_- ¿Yue?-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yue, ¿me escuchas?...¿Yue? –sólo escuchando la interferencia-

-¿Yue? –ambas guardianas de levantaron de un salto- ¿Enserio es él?-

-Si...-se quitó los auriculares- me dijo algo de ir a la base o algo así...-rió- tiene la voz cambiada-

-¡Era él!¡Eso significa que es el adulto Yue! ¡No hay dudas! –sonrió Katsumi-

-Y que todos están bien –feliz- seguro que las interferencias se deben a que estamos en otro tiempo-

-_Pero justamente eso no debería pasar._-pensaba Tana_- _si, claro que si –

-¡Tana! –golpeando la mesa-

-¿Q-qué pasa hermano? –algo sobresaltada-

-¿Vas a decirnos quién demonios era o no? –

-Ah cierto, ya lo olvidaba –rascándose la nuca- fue un llamado de la base Buonanote, el que hablaba era uno de los guardianes, del agua, Yue Buonanote-

-¿Tienes más guardianes? –Tsuna aún no entendía bien-

-Bueno, es algo extraño, la familia no está bien sentada aún..-

-Aún no completamos una prueba de los anillos para concebir una familia verdadera, pero por ahora somos nosotras –aclaró Katsumi-

-Exacto, y él es uno de los miembros de la base –dejando los auriculares arriba de la mesa-

¿Más miembros que no tengan que ver con la familia? Que extraño. Aunque ellos lo imaginaban como Gianini o Futta, que formaban parte sin pertenecer a la familia en si [sin menospreciarlos, que no se malentienda]. Pero lo extraño era que, aunque habían recibido una llamada de su equipo del futuro, Tana tenía una cierta preocupación en el rostro. Mientras los demás escuchaban atentos los relatos de Dafne y Katsumi, ella solo miraba y miraba sus auriculares. Era como si buscara un defecto, un golpe, algo que le sirviera de respuesta a aquello que le preocupaba. Pero, ¿qué era lo que la tenía así? Entonces fue el Vongola quien comenzó a pensar acerca de lo que ella podría estar pensando. Hasta que llegó a la obvia conclusión que tendría que haberse cuestionado desde un principio. Los auriculares.

-¿Cómo los tienes? –preguntó-

-Ah, eh? ¿De qué hablas? –"sin entender"-

-Esos auriculares, son muy parecidos a los que yo tengo... ¿Dónde los conseguiste? –algo serio-

-Tiene razón Décimo –cayendo en la cuenta- ¿de dónde los sacaste?-

-Am bueno pues... me los hizo un miembro de la base... es difícil de explicar-

-N-no te ofendas por favor! –atajándose con las manos- yo solo preguntaba por que son muy parecidos, casi iguales a los que yo tengo-

-No es problema –sonrió- me los hizo alguien de la base, es todo, puede haber coincidencias-

-Te equivocas –apoyado en el borde de la puerta, vestía una remera blanca, pantalones negros, chaqueta verde oscura y masticaba una paleta- Yo los hice-

-_Que...¿qué demonios hace el aquí? –_parecía no gustarle la idea-

-Él es...-Dafne no salía de su asombro-

-¡Spanner-san! –Tsuna sonrió-

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Vongola –se acercó a la mesa-

-Spanner-san, estás cambiado, te ves diferente –Hayato lo miraba un poco asombrado-

-Si, ahora hago algo mejor que arreglar los circuitos del enemigo –rió-

-¿Y qué haces? –preguntó el Décimo-

-_Por favor, no se te ocurra...-_preocupada-

-¿Que qué hago? Pues, me dedico a hacer arreglos y confeccionar tecnología para mafias.-

-Que nombre ridículo –cruzado de brazos-

-Kyoya...-a Dafne le corría una gota-

-¿Acaso son tan herbívoros como para no darse cuenta de que su herbívora jefa es cliente de el herbívoro de la paleta?-

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Por un momento se sintieron realmente unos idiotas por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que quería decir ese "yo los hice". Fue inevitable, las miradas se clavaron de distintas aunque parecidas maneras en Tana, quien parecía nerviosa y temerosa. Aunque al criterio de Tsuna, no era para tanto si no les había dicho que Spanner se los había echo. Pero si estaba en ese estado...¿acaso había algo más detrás de esos ojos? La rubia bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos nerviosamente.

-Mph, herbívora..-bufó-

-¡Ya para con eso! –Tana estaba al borde de matarlo-

-¿Es cierto lo que Hibari dijo, hermana? –mirándola-

-Pues...como explicarlo –sentándose rendida-

-Pues cuéntanos, Tana, como los conseguiste –aplastando, literalmente, a Tsuna-

-¡Ah! ...¡Reborn! ¿¡Dónde diablos estuviste todo este tiempo!-

-Silencio inútil –pateándolo- deja a la muchacha hablar-

-Au... –agarrándose la cabeza-

-Es muy simple –poniendo una mano en el hombro de la sonrojada jefa- asi como me intrigó crear esos auriculares para el Vongola, me dieron muchísimas mas ganas de experimentar con un modelo similar, pero utilizando los poderes de Tana-

-Pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo demonios conociste a mi hermana si tú eres del futuro y ella de nuestro presente?-

-¿Acaso no los había confeccionado Yue? –Dafne estaba algo confundida-

-Yo creí lo mismo –Katsumi también-

-Esta bien, se los diré, yo... en el pasado, osea nuestro presente...yo... ya conocía este lugar-

-No...¿porque no nos dijiste? –su guardiana de la tormenta la miraba sorprendida-

-¿Cómo es que viajaste al futuro? –Katsumi se impacientaba-

Estaba todo dicho. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y lo único que quedaba era jugarlas de la mejor manera. Era algo que lo había ocultado bastante tiempo, y no era algo menor. Si había logrado conseguir unos auriculares de Spanner y hacerlos a medida, entonces no había sido solo una vez que había llegado al futuro. Y hasta quedaba en claro que no llegaba todas aquellas veces por accidente. La cabeza del Décimo maquinaba a más no poder. Era un enorme enredo, que dentro de poco se haría más y más grande.

-Sé que no van a creerme –rió- pero la primera vez que viajé al futuro fue la entera culpa de esa vaca estúpida que llevan de mascota –mirando a Lambo comerse los mocos arriba de la vajilla [aparentemente ya estaba ahí hacia rato]-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa vaca estúpida! ¡La voy a matar! –sacando sus bombas-

-¡Espera Gokudera-kun! –tomándolo de los brazos- ¡piensa! Tal ves no la hubieses encontrado si no hubiese llegado al futuro...-

-Tiene razón Décimo, discúlpeme –reverenciando-

-Que no hagas eso...-las gotas los rodearon-

-Escuchen a Tsunayoshi, de alguna forma todo tiene que estar conectado con el viaje de la herbívora jefa, tal ves la pregunta sería porqué eligió acercarse a los herbívoros presentes y no seguir de largo en su vida como si todo hubiese sido una estúpida pesadilla –cruzado de brazos-

-..._¿Puede ser tan hijo de puta?-_pensó Tana al escuchar la respuesta absoluta-

-Pero entonces...eso nos llevaría a tu primer viaje en el tiempo. ¿Por qué decidiste seguirnos, Tana? –Tsuna se fijó en ella-

-A-am pues ...yo..-

Aquel recuerdo vino a su mente como si hubiese sido hacia segundos. No quería recordarlo, por que, por algún motivo que no quería saber, aquello que había visto la primera vez que llegó...la había dejado triste.

**Flash back** [nota: FB ya publicado en un anterior cap]**:**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –levantándose del piso-

Escuchaba risas desde algún lado. Miró hacia todos lados, hasta que vio una puerta con una pequeña ventana. Se paró con cuidado y algo temerosa se asomó para ver quienes reían.

-_Una cocina... ya veo, esto es como un bunquer por la forma de los pasillos..._-

Pero en el interior de la habitación, encontró a dos figuras adultas quienes parecían ser muy cercanos, o tal ves pareja. No pudo saber quienes eran, ya que quien estaba de espaldas, vestido con traje, no dejaba ver a quien estaba delante de él. Tana miraba atentamente, por si las dudas tuviese que esconderse.

Entonces ambos se pusieron de perfil.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a aquel hombre sonreír. ¿Por qué se sentía asi? Era extraño, su corazón latía algo más rápido, y su alma se ablandó de cierta forma ante aquella persona. No entendía por que se comportaba asi, como si no hubiese visto en ningún otro lugar unos tiernos ojos marrones y ese pelo castaño.

-_¿Qué demonios me pasa? –_cerró el puño sobre su pecho y miró el suelo- _ah vamos Tana, déjate de pavadas, aun no sabes donde estas –_levantó nuevamente la mirada-

Pero lo que vio no le hizo nada bien. Por alguna razón, aquello que sus ojos contemplaban hacia que esa energía que había acumulado en un segundo, se cayera como una pesada piedra. Y aunque sabia que le estaba haciendo mal, no podía sacar la vista de aquel beso.

-_¿Por qué esto... me duele?-_

Pero desapareció en una nueva nube de humo y apareció nuevamente en la calle, por donde caminaba.

**Fin flash back.**

-Bien bien –sonrió, tratando de ignorar aquel pensamiento, que justamente ahora le dolía más que antes...por alguna razón- se los contaré...-

-.-.-

Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de mi querida Italia, el mundo de la pasta, mi mundo ideal. Todo era normal para mí, entrenaba en la base Buonanote, para competir por el puesto de mando de la familia. Katsumi y Dafne siempre me acompañaban y me apoyaban. Era divertido ir todos los días allí, todos mis amigos y amigas de la familia siempre me decían que era muy buena en lo que hacía, aunque yo no creía lo mismo. Alli teníamos un maestro, quien nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos. Y mientras pensaba en lo que había echo en el día, escuché que algo cayó en los arbustos de al lado mío. Automáticamente saqué mi alabarda y la apunté hacia el lugar del ruido. El arbusto se movía toscamente y escuché un llanto. Entonces, decidí acercarme.

-¿Quién es? –dando pasos lentos y firmes-

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-un niño vestido de vaca salió de alli- ¡Maldito Reborn! ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Esa patada fue fuerte! –y lo vi sacar eso violeta que parecía una bazooka-

-¿¡Que demonios! ¡Aleja eso de mi!-

Pero obviamente ya era tarde, y lo vi meterse dentro. No podía dejar que hiciera una locura así, y me desesperé. Lo arranqué de allí pero terminé revoleando la bazooka por los aires. Levanté la cabeza y vi como esa cosa se me acercaba. Esa fue la primera vez que viajé al futuro.

De alguna extraña forma estaba en la base. No me explicaba que era ese lugar en aquel momento, pero después de volver a mi tiempo, comencé a hacerme preguntas sobre aquello. Y volví al lugar donde me había encontrado con la vaca. Y por alguna extraña coincidencia siempre estaba alli, maldiciendo a Reborn. Y yo aproveché para viajar de nuevo, y a partir de la segunda ves, siempre aparecía en un cuarto oscuro de la base.

Cada ves descubría más cosas, los veía entrenar, moverse en la base, sin darse cuenta de que yo los observaba. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de que eran la famosa familia Vongola, la más famosa de las familias. En cierto punto me sentí privilegiada y ame por un momento haberme encontrado con la vaca, y luego...sucedió. Caí en la enorme cuenta de que uno de los que estaba observando, no era un simple subordinado del Capo, si no que era de apellido Gokudera...Hayato Gokudera. Mi hermano.

No había que seguirlo pensando. Hasta entonces no estaba segura de hacerlo o no, pero me decidí y lo hice.

-¿Maestro? –abrí la puerta de su despacho-

-Adelante Tana, ¿qué necesitabas? –aquel pequeño hombrecito, de pelo marrón muy claro, ojos miel, y cola de zorro, me esperaba sentado sobre sus papeles de escritorio-

-Maestro, te-tengo que ...tengo que pedirle algo muy importante –entré con cautela, estaba muy nerviosa-

-Dime –sonriendo-

¿Cómo decirlo? Se suponía que él debería decidirlo. Pero no tenía otra salida, debía pedírselo, para poder hacer lo que me proponía. Después de todo, asi soy yo. No importa cuantas veces tenga que intentarlo, lo voy a hacer, nadie me lo impedirá, soy más fuerte que mi proposición. Estaba segura. Y tenía fe en que mi maestro me entendería.

-Maestro...maestro, ¡quiero ser la jefa de Buonanote! –lo miré segura de lo que decía- Quiero dirigir la Buonanote de esta décima generación-

-…-echó una risita de satisfacción, y eso me llenó de alegría- Sabía que dirías eso Tana, felicidades –extendió su mano con un anillo con forma de llamas- eres la Décima jefa de nuestra familia-

Me quedé estática. No podía ser más...¿perfecto? No, asi parece un plan malvado. Y no lo era. Pero ponerme a pensar en la forma que llegué a ser lo que había pasado a ser en ese mínimo instante, me ponía la piel de gallina. Con lentitud tomé el anillo, pero no me lo puse, sólo lo miraba. En eso escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta del despacho, que se frenaron justamente alli. Y no les pude dar mayor importancia, hasta que los pasos "hablaron".

-¿Jefa de Buonanote? –supongo que fue ese el momento en el que se recostó en el marco de la puerta- que cosa..-rió y yo voltee para verlo-

-¿Y-Yue? –no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre llorar, gritar y reírme, que imbecil-

-No vayas a olvidarte de mí –sonriendo burlonamente...aunque yo lo veía distinto. Llevaba puestos sus pantalones de cuero negro, esa remera negra con una marca roja que jamás supe que demonios era, y una chaqueta azul, igual de azul que sus ojos.-

-Eres un idiota –reí- nunca me voy a olvidar de ti –sonreí, y me sonrojé- n-ni de los demás claro –miré en todas las direcciones posibles, sintiendo como Yue se acercaba y se paraba justo frente a mí-

Lo siguiente no me lo esperaba. Tomó mi muñeca y agarró el anillo. Luego, con delicadeza, lo puso en el dedo al lado del anillo del sol. Estaba incómoda y feliz, era medio extraño. Yue me había acompañado tanto como Dafne y Katsumi desde que entre en Buonanote. Siempre me ayudó, siempre me acompañó, desde que… me salvó del accidente.

Si, él había sido quien me rescató del automóvil y me llevó a la base. Siempre estábamos juntos, éramos como mejores amigos. Aunque ya estábamos mas grandes, y esa amistad se sentía como algo más, aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo ante las chicas.

Así conseguí mi puesto, pero que no se mal entienda, me lo había ganado desde antes (si no, no me hubiese atrevido a pisar la oficina del maestro, les juro que cuando es de mayor tamaño, da miedo).

Y emprendí mi viaje junto con Dafne y Katsumi, hacia Japón, donde mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a mi hermano...y a los Vongola.

-.-.-

-Ahora entiendo…-concluyó Hayato-

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes hermano? –todos lo miraban-

-¡Es toda la culpa de la vaca estúpida! –

-...¡DEFICIENTE MENTAL! ¿¡QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA! –Katsumi le pegó con la sartén más cercana a ella, mientras que todos se iban de espaldas-

-Suficiente por hoy –Hibari se paró y se fue-

-¡E-espera Katsumi! ¡No lo golpees tanto! –Tsuna y Tana trataban de calmarla-

-¡No entendiste ni mierda de todo lo que dijo Tana!-

-¡Ahg! ¡Eres lo peor que existe! –sacando sus bombas-

-Ya ya cálmense –a Dafne le caía una gotita en la cabeza-

-Asi que, en algunos de esos viajes que nombraste, conociste a Spanner y él te hizo los auriculares por curiosidad verdad? –Reborn ignoraba a Hayato y Katsumi-

-¿_Que no tiene sentimientos? –_pensó Tsuna-

-Sep –respondió Spanner sacándose la paleta de la boca- tenía ganas de seguir produciendo de esos, tal ves saque un gran negocio-

-_Se fue al caño la tensión –_a Tsuna le daba vueltas la cabeza-

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa que casi lo dejó helado. Hizo para atrás el relato de Tana y se detuvo en la descripción del maestro. Pequeño, a tenerle miedo, le enseñaba a Tana que hoy es la jefa... ¿acaso el maestro de Tana era..?No, ¿o si?

Era demasiado loco para su gusto, asi que decidió no decir nada y seguir con la charla.

Ahora sabían quién había llamado. Yue. El que la salvó del accidente dónde lamentablemente la vida de su madre se había perdido. Intentó imaginarse el dolor de perder a alguien como una madre y se estremeció. Levantó la mirada para verla intentando detener a Katsumi y Hayato que parecían a punto de matarse. Pero no se estaba fijando en eso. Estaba viendo a través de sus ojos, a través de ella, estaba viendo su fuerza. La increíble fuerza sentimental que debía tener Tana para poder soportar tantas cosas y seguir sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía haber tomado la decisión de alejarse de todos para buscar a su hermano mayor? Realmente era increíble.

Aunque tal ves, solo tal ves, si no hubiese ocurrido el accidente, Tana no sería la jefa, ya que no hubiese llegado a Buonanote, por que no la hubiese rescatado...Yue.

Su mente se puso en blanco asi como su rostro. Y luego de un momento, la única expresión que logró, fue una pequeña sonrisa de costado.

-_Que imbecil... como no lo pensé antes-_

-Oye, Tana –la llamó Spanner-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué quería tu gente?-

-Ah, pues no lo se... aunque por alguna razón siento que debemos ir allí-

-¿Te refieres a la base Buonanote entonces verdad? –apoyó sus manos en la mesa, justo frente a ella-

-A-am pues si –sin entender la postura- ¿por qué?-

-Porque sé cómo llevarlos allí en un segundo –sacándole la paleta y señalando a Tana con ella-

-¿¡Enserio! ¿Hasta Italia en un segundo? –Katsumi estaba sorprendida-

-¡Eso sería realmente genial! –Dafne se emocionó- aunque algo irreal, ¡pero genial!-

-Espera espera, Spanner-san –Tsuna cortó- ¿Cómo es que puedes llevarlas a la base que está a un continente de distancia en un segundo? ¡Eso no es posible!-

-Claro que si –rió Reborn- conociendo a Spanner, sé que es capaz de hacerlo-

-Pero... ¿eso no será peligroso para ellas?-continuó-

-¡Estoy con el Décimo! ¡No podemos arriesgarlas! –Hayato se levantó de su lugar-

-¿Cómo es la cosa? –preguntó la rubia-

-Es un sistema parecido a una máquina del tiempo, físicamente hablando, pero puede tele transportar cualquier tipo de masa de un espacio a otro en un corto periodo de tiempo –comiendo una nueva paleta-

-Me mareé...-Tsuna se agarraba la cabeza-

-Keh, chiquilín –bufó Katsumi-

-Insisto, ¿cómo sabes que funcionará?-

-Gokudera, ¿confías en el joven Vongola que es más inútil que moto sin ruedas y no confías en mí?-

-¡O-oe! –sintiéndose más inútil de lo usual-

-¡No le digas así al Décimo!-

-_Motos...¡Eso es! –_se levantó y salió corriendo de la cocina-

-¡E-espera Tana!–

Nadie supo por qué, pero ella sólo corrió por el pasillo hasta perderse. No la siguieron, por que fue más rápida que las reacciones, pero todos se quedaron discutiendo el tema. Y era algo confuso a la vez. Pensar que habían llegado a todo eso ¿¡por que Lambo se cruzó con Tana! Seamos sinceros, era una de las más locas coincidencias que alguna ves les hubiera ocurrido. Además, ¿cómo estaban seguros que en el futuro la base de los Buonanote estaría en el mismo lugar que hacia diez años? ¿Por qué Yue las habría llamado entonces? ¿Sería seguro ir por el medio de Spanner? Pero más allá de eso, había una pregunta más que rondaba la cabeza del joven Vongola.

¿Quién era Yue...para Tana?

-.-.-

La puerta se abrió al tocarla con la mano. Era corrediza. Aquel cuarto oscuro. Si que lo conocía. Y aquel era el momento que le daría la respuesta a porque siempre caía en ese lugar. Tal vez era una estupidez, pero ella era muy supersticiosa y creyente de esas locuras del destino. Y esa era una de ellas. Tanteó la pared con la mano hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Y la encendió.

-...lo sabía –sonrió- esto será genial –acercándose a una manta blanca que parecía tapar un objeto que llegaba a la altura de la cintura de Tana-

-.-.-

-Ahh... ya se esta tardando demasiado –apoyando la cabeza en la mano- tengo hambre-

-¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¡Y acabamos de comer! –rezongaba Hayato-

-Cierra la boca friki del Décimo, yo quería pizza –con cascaditas en los ojos-

-¡Oe!-

-Ya ya, Gokudera-kun, Katsumi, no creo que tarde mucho más...-_creo..-_

-Tal ves le agarró un antojo de chocolate o algo así –sentada leyendo un libro-

-P-pero estamos en la cocina...¿¡Y cuándo trajiste el libro! –Tsuna no podía comprenderlo-

-Mhmm...¿huelen eso? –levantando la cabeza-

-¿Qué cosa Spanner-san?-

-Ese olor a...gasolina fina –asomándose a la puerta-

Pero en cuanto hizo eso, tuvo que meterse rápidamente en la cocina, ya que algo venía a muchísima velocidad por el pasillo. Todos se sorprendieron y se acercaron rápidamente hacia la entrada para ver que era aquello, y lo vieron frenar al final del pasillo, dejando una estela de humo blanco y marcas de llantas quemadas en el suelo.

De color negro con llamas naranjas y amarillas brillante, de un porte importante y deportivo, con ruedas anchas y enormes, con el asiento en cuero negro. Todos los circuitos brillaban, y hasta parecían estar ellos mismos orgullosos de estar allí.

Arriba, una figura conocida, portaba un casco con los mismos colores de aquella hermosa máquina, que lentamente se lo quitó para poder mirarlos casi superadamente, pero decidida.

-Ne Spanner...-dejando el casco en el espacio entre ella y el manubrio- en esa máquina de la que hablas... ¿Entran motos?-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capítulo:

¡Por Dios!/¿Es una broma?/ En unos momentos comenzamos/ No... esto no../ _No puedo esperar a llegar_/ Im... posible.../

Próximo capítulo: Una lágrima en mi base: Especial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOOOOOLAAAAAAS! =D como han estado? Yo mas que contenta! Pues este capitulo me quedo mas largo que de costumbre 9w9 espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos lindos reviews como siempre! Los leo todos siempre! X3 me encanta encontrarme con ellos después de subir la historia, le da un sentido a lo que hago nwn.

Pero hablemos del cap O3

¿Asi que Tana tenía algo antes con este tal Yue? ¬.¬ momento quien es él? U.U deberías habernos dicho más Tana! Aunque debemos agradecerle a Hibari por haber ayudado con los enganches en el día de hoy -.-U de no ser por el nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mas importante akm creo que debo admitirlo (XD) KYA! La moto! 9u9 que harán? Pues veamos el próximo cap! O3

Nos vemos allí!

Suerte!

RECUERDEN ORAR POR JAPON! Pensemos porfavor en toda esa gente. De verdad. Sea cual sea su religion, en el dios que crean, haganlo.

=D


	10. Una lágrima en mi base

Mia bambola

Capitulo 10

"Una lágrima en mi base"

Atención! Cambié el formato del capitulo, asi que no se llamará mas "especial" como lo anuncié en el anterior. De cualquier modo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo =D

Que lo disfruten!

_Lalala-pensamiento, pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Arriba, una figura conocida, portaba un casco con los mismos colores de aquella hermosa máquina, que lentamente se lo quitó para poder mirarlos casi superadamente, pero decidida._

_-Ne Spanner...-dejando el casco en el espacio entre ella y el manubrio- en esa máquina de la que hablas... ¿Entran motos?-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, realmente se sentía mareado y le dolía la cabeza. Veía borroso, podía distinguir algunas figuras que lo rodeaban. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista vio a Dafne y Hayato hablandole. Se notaba mucho más la calma de la joven al lado de la desesperación de su mano derecha.

-¡Décimo! ¿Está bien? ¿Le duele algo? –viendo al Vongola sentarse-

-Au... mi cabeza –agarrandose la nuca-

-Si que te desmayaste, eh? –Dafne parecía de lo mas normal-

-¿¡Eh! ¿Desmayarme? ¿Cuándo? –sin comprender-

-Cuando vió a mi hermana en esa –volteó a verla- ¡l-o-c-u-r-a! –se volvió- se desmayó...-

-Mhmm... no creo que sea por la moto Hayato –aguantandose la risa-

-¡Es verdad! ¡La mot-...¿¡Qué es tan gracioso! –algo sonrrojado- A-aproposito, ¿dónde estan los demas?-

-Allí estan Katsumi y Tana-

El Décimo dirigió la mirada sobre el hombro de Dafne y pudo observar una mesa con papeles, reglas y lápices. Alrededor de la misma estaban Spanner, Katsumi y Tana. Parecían muy concentrados en lo que hacian, y discutían sobre aquellas anotaciones. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba en un cuarto diferente, parecía el lugar de los entrenamientos, pero era mas oscuro y había dos bultos tapados con una manta. Uno tenía el tamaño que la moto de Tana, el otro era más bajo y ancho. Enfrente estaba la moto de Tana, que con la tenue luz que venía del velador de la mesa, hacia mas brillantes los detalles naranjas sobre el negro de la misma.

Fue entonces cuando Katsumi levantó la cabeza, [tal ves no para ver a su compañera, quien sabe...] y sonrrió al momento de que le decía a Tana que Tsuna había despertado. La ojicelesre volteó enseguida, algo preocupada, y sonrrió tranquila al verlo. Los tres se acercaron.

-Vongola, pensamos que te nos ibas –comiendo su paleta-

-¡Oe! ¡El Décimo es muy fuerte! –recriminó Hayato, parándose-

-Pero sus hormonas no, mira si no, -señalando a la chica con la paleta- si solo vieron a Tana sobre una moto y colapsaron-

-¡Oigan! –ambos acusados, rojos a mas no poder-

-¡Ra!...-suspiró resignada- ¿Te encuentras bien? –ofreciendole la mano-

-Ah s-si.. –tomando su mano tímidamente-

-"¿Can you feel the love tonight?"(1) -Katsumi cantaba por lo bajo-

-¡Ya con eso! –Tana tiró del brazo del castaño-

Pero la fuerza de Tana superó lo necesario para levantarlo y la gravedad le fue en contra. Tsuna la empujó con el envión y no tubo chanse, quedó sobre ella accidentalmente. El Décimo y la Buonanote estaban mas que sonrrojados, pero ninguno de los dos podia decir palabra. Era como si las malditas se quedaran en la mitad de la garganta. ¡No podían decir nada! Todos los miraron entre sorprendidos, Hayato y Spanner, y algo divertidos, Dafne y Katsumi. Luego de un momento, parecía que algo iba a decir finalmente la rubia.

-L-Lo siento, ¿estas b-b-bie-...¡Espera! ¿¡Sapnner qué estas haciendo! –con gotas en la cabeza-

-Vongola, no es momento para eso –aplastandole la cara con el pie, obiamente Tsuna ya no estaba encima de la muchacha-

-¡Sejfcnmdlfcalmdsmm! –casi sin respirar-

Cuando por fin pudieron retomar en una conversación normal y de seres humanos comunes [si se puede], comentaron el plan entre todos. Tsuna no estaba del todo deacuerdo, le parecía algo arriesgado, y otra ves no veia a Reborn, ¡ese tipo desaparecia cuando más lo necesitaba!

-No es arriesgado! Es nuestra familia, creo que merecen saber que estamos aquí. Ademas, ¿mira si hay algo que esta mal? Tal ves podamos ayudarlos! –emocionada-

-Es que ... no se...-

-¡Yo ya quiero estar ahí! –Dafne revoliaba los brazos-

-¡Si! Todos deben estar tan grandes! –Katsumi parecía en una montaña rusa- ¡Ay! ¡Que emoción!-

-Keh, como el Décimo quiera –cruzado de brazos-

-A-am..-

-Tsuna –mirandolo- no hay nada de malo en esto, prometo no meter la pata con los enrredos del tiempo, pero necesito hacer esto... por mi familia, no se si entiendes-

-Si lo entiendo...-suspiró- esta bien –sonrrió- iremos todos-

-Como si no fuera por que tú no me dejas-

-Katsumi –a Dafne y Tana les corría una gota-

-Ah, y bien, ¿emprenden viaje o no? –apoyado en una cosa con dos tubos muy altos y separados por unos cuantos sentímetros-

-Si, andando –sonrrió orgullosa-

Entre las Buonanote se sonrrieron. Estaban decididas y felices de hacer aquello. Dafne y Katsumi se hacercaron a los bultos blancos, la morocha al mas alto, la rubia rojiza al mas bajo y ancho. Ambos Vongola miraban intrigados que podría haber debajo de esas mantas. Ambas sacaron de un tirón esas sabanas blancas, para descubrir dos espectaculares máquinas que brillaban gloriosoas ante la tenue luz. La que estaba junto a Katsumi era una moto de tonalidades azules y tenía detalles parecidos a sombras de flores, como si fueran orquideas, el casco hacía juego. En su defecto, Dafne, tenía a su lado un imponente cuatriciclo rojo, con detalles en blanco y plateado, con ruedas realmente anchas, el casco tambien, y tenía pintado un tigre de vengala.

Por su parte, la mandibula de Tsuna se fue al piso, y comenzó a cuestionar el uso de aquellas máquinas. Pero nadie lo escucho. Mientras se quejaba con las chicas, ellas preparaban sus transportes, mientras se quejaba con Spanner, él encendia la máquina de teletraspontación rápida...momento, ¿¡qué demonios era esa cosa!

-¿Qué es eso Spanner-san? –preocupado-

-No es momento Vongola, andando –empujandolo, ellas ya estabn sobre sus respectivos carros, por asi decirlo-

-¡E-espera! –

-¿Esa cosa ya está lista? –arrancando la moto-

-Si Katsumi, puedes pasar si quieres-

-¡Espera! Tú no vas sola, eres demaciado bruta para eso –buscando excusas se subió atrás-

-¿Qué diablos haces? –mirandolo subir-

-Lo que el Décimo ordenó-

-¡Yo no dije eso! –con cascaditas en los ojos-

-Como quieras –sonrrió y aceleró la moto hasta pasar por una barrera rojiza que se formaba en el mínimo espacio que había entre esos dos tubos verticales-

-...¡NO VOY A PASAR POR ESO! ¡No, no no! ¡Me niego!-

-Ya deja de quejarte Sawada! –Dafne lo pateo, literalmente, a la moto de Tana-

-¡Wooooooooooooooohou!-quemando cubiertas- ¿listo? –mirnado eufóricamente hacia delante-

-¡E-espera Tana! –terminando de subir-

-¡Woooooohooooooou! –acelerando a fondo-

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaa! –sujetandose a Tana de la cintura con fuerza, y pasaron por la barrera, para luego desaparecer-

-¿Lista Dafne? –sacandose la paleta-

-Ra santo, que locas que se ponen con las motos...-con una gota- en especial Tana...-suspiró- lista –arrancando-

-Tranquila, no importa el tamaño, pasaras por la barrera y apareceras directamente en la ruta que los lleva a la base-

-Si..-_me preocupa más saber dónde esta Kyoya...-_

-¿Segura de hacer esto? –

-A-ah? ¡claro! –sonrrió volviendo en si- aquí voy –aceleró y pasó por la barrera-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay ay ay...-apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas- creo que hoy será un dia agitado...-

Se sentó en un sillón, tenía una pequeña mesa enfrente y velas de distintos colores. Todas estaban prendidas y en filas de diferentes cantidades. Sonrrió y tomó una de ellas, era azul oscura. La giró en su mano y la observó sombriamente, y luego sopló para apagar su luz.

-Aquí empiesa su infierno...jefecitos...-riendo-

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tana escuchame! –mirandola por encima de su hombro-

-¡Si! ¡Dime! –el viento complicaba la comunicación-

-¡Entiendo que eres la jefa y que estas muy emocionada por ver a los Buonanote pero!...¿¡Es necesario ir tan rápido! –

-¡Claro que si! –sonrriente-

-¡Por lo que dice el mapa de mi moto, nos faltan solo 30 kilometros! –colocandose al lado-

-¡Gracias Katsumi! –haciendole el gesto con el dedo-

-¡De nada! –volviendose atrás-

-¡Ni se te ocurra pasar al Décimo! ¿¡Me oiste!-

-¡Si si! estupidera...-bufó-

-¡Te escuché bruja de los dados!-

-¡Eso no es posible!-

La carretera era ancha, nueva, y estaba vacía. No había cambiado el sistema de manejo en diez años. Bueno, tampoco es tanta diferencia de tiempo, no es como si fueramos a usar autos flotadores y vivir en casas echas de puro aluminio, con robo-perros o robo-asistentes... en fin. A ambos costados de la carretera se podían observar inmensos campos de trigo amarillo, con un atardecer viniendose. Era tan calmo y hermoso. Aquel tono amarillo del sol aun sobre el horizonte, le daba un sentido de paz a todo aquello. Las pequeñas casas, con los olivos y las parras en ellas, la gente tan sencilla, juntando las aceitunas del piso, haciendo vino artesanal. Eso aun persistía. Y los abuelos tocando el bandoneon, o verdulera. Si. El alma de Italia aun estaba allí, y no cambiaba.

En la relativa paz del último puesto en la fila, Dafne apreciaba el paisaje, aunque estaba muy concentrada en otro punto, ¿dónde se había metido ese idiota de Hibari? ¡Se suponía que debería ir con ella!...por algun motivo, ¡pero debería estar acompañandola! Si no, si ella no fuese nada para él...eso tiraría al tacho aquel beso salido de la nada. Aunque pensandolo así, si el no estaba ahí...tal ves no...

-Podrías mirar adelante cuando se te antoje manejar como corresponde –

-...¿¡Kyoya! –totalmente desconcertada-

Al parecer, había estado todo el maldito viaje sentado en la punta del cuatriciclo, dandole la espalda a Dafne, apoyado en una de sus rodillas, con el innamovible Hibird en su hombro.

-¿¡Estubiste ahí todo el dia!-

-No, solo desde justo antes de que pasaras la barrera –dandose vuelta-

-¡Avisame cuando hagas esas cosas Kyoya! –bufó-

-No me dices que hacer –abrazandola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de la joven-

-¡Kyoya! –roja-

-Callate –bostezó- tengo sueño-

-¿¡Que!...¡Ah! eres increíble! –molesta, pero luego sonrrió- _me alegro de que cuentes conmigo...Kyoya-_

-¡Alli! –la ojiceleste señaló euforica un edificio antiguo, blanco, pero imponente-

-¡Agarra el manubrio Tana!-

-.-.-.-.-

-Que emoción! Esta como antes –caminando hacia la entrada de madera tallada-

Habían dejado las máquinas estacionadas frente a la construcción. Todos bajaron, y luego de casi morir de un infarto ante la inesperada aparición de Hibari en todo aquello, se acercaron a la enorme puerta. Pero al estar justo frente a ella, Tana notó algo extraño.

-¿Qué tienes Tana? –preguntó el Décimo-

-Es que... no... olvidalo –sonrió y tocó fuertemente la puerta- ¡Filio e la ...![en italiano, hijo de...]

-¡Tana! –Dafne casi se va de espaldas-

-¿Qué? –volteó-

-Esa no era la contraseña...nisiquiera teníamos una –con una gota en la cabeza-

-¿Ah no? Je, mi memoria es mala-

-Pero...¿por qué no abren? –Katsumi estaba preocupada-

Intentaron un par de veces más, pero nadie contestó. Las miradas se cruzaban, preocupados. Ya que no abrieran era demaciado extraño. No era posible que toda una organización mafiosa no contestara, ¿ni uno los había escuchado? Ademas, habían echo un gran alboroto como para no darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Décimo, ustedes, muevanse –Hayato tenía el sistema C.A.I. listo para disparar-

-¿¡Que haces! –

-Es la única forma de abrir esa puerta, porfavor, muevete Katsumi-

-¡Pero..!-

-Kat, déjalo, ya no tenemos otra opción-

-...si, boss –a regañadientes se movió-

Luego de volar una parte de la puerta, corrieron algunos pedazos del fuerte roble de la entrada y por fin entraron. Aunque al correrse el humo, descubrieron algo.

Hubiese sido mejor no entrar.

Dafne se llevó la mano a la boca, y empalideció todo lo que su piel le dejaba. Katsumi temblaba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Hayato estaba atónito ante lo que veía, Hibari parecía realmente serio, no le gustaba ese panorama. Tsuna estaba casi aterrado, pero su preocupación mayor, era la quietud de Tana. Lo estática que estaba Tana. Lentamente miró hacia los lados, y bajó la cabeza, sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Por cada rincón del pasillo ancho habían miembros de Buonanote, tirados, golpeados, sin el mas mínimo rastro de vida. Las cosas estaban muy prolijamente acomodadas, pero aquellas personas... esas personas...ya no podian verlo. Algunos aun tenían los ojos abiertos, otros yacían boca abajo, inconcientes, lastimados...muertos.

Muertos.

Todos.

Cada uno de ellos.

Cada miembro.

De su familia.

No.

-Tana...-trató de acercarse-

Pero ella simplemente tomó la alabarda que estaba en su espalda, agitandola vionetamente y manteniéndola junto a su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar violentamente hacia delante, empesinada en el frente, parecía no parar. Inútilmente Tsuna intentó seguirla, aunque no se atrevía a tocarla. Los demas se redujeron a quedarse donde estaban. No sabían qué hacer. Hasta que Katsumi recordó algo.

-Kamira...-

-¿Katsumi? –Hayato la miró-

-Esto es terrible –lagrimeando- todos...todos..-era observada por Hibari-

-Daf, debemos buscar a Kamira, ahora –parándose frente a ella-

-Todos... Buonanote entera ha..-sin escuchar-

-¡Dafne! –tomandola por los hombros, consiguiendo una diminuta reacción- debemos...buscar a Kamira... ella nos dirá a quien debemos asesinar –apretando los puños sobre su compañera-

-...s-si...-aún shockeada-

Pero no bastó mucho tiempo para que Tana llegara al final del pasillo. Sus compañeras la miraron, la observaban gritar todo tipo de insultos en el camino, Tsuna la seguía unos metros detrás. Fue cuando se acercó a la ultima puerta, que se detubo. Una pequeña niña de pelo corto casi hasta los hombros, oscuro, de ojos morenos y piel tostada la abrazara, luciendo un vestido amarillo gastado, pero muy bonito. Tana cambió su rostro repentinamente y se agachó para abrazar a la pequeña.

-¡Kamira! –ambas guardianas corrieron hacia donde estaban los jefes- Kamira...por dios estas a salvo –tambien la abrazaron-

-Hermano...-la pequeña no se soltaba de Tana-

-Tranquila, aquí estamos nosotras –la rubia le acariciaba el cabello-

-No...hermano...mi hermano...-

-¿Hermano? Kamira, te refieres a ...-Dafne se paró-

-¿Yue? –Katsumi estaba de cuclillas al lado de la pequeña-

-Mi hermano...perdón Tana...no pude...-

-Yue, ¿qué le pasó a Yue? Kamira, debes decirnos donde esta –insistia, nerviosa-

-Perdóname Tana –se separó de ella y bajó la cabeza, llorando- perdóname...-

Fue entonces cuando Tana pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que la niña trataba de decirles. No tenía la vista puesta en ningun lado. Se paró y se dispuso a entrar lentamente en la habitación, como si estubiera atravesando una barrera. Era una habitación con un gran cuadro del lado izquierdo, y una enorme ventana de cortinas blancas que volaban con el viento que entraba por la misma. Tana miró hacia el cuadro. Todo estaba mojado y roto, no quedaba nada en pie de ese lado. Entonces miró el piso y finalmente hacia la derecha, sin decir una palabra. Todos la observaban desde afuera, muy preocupados y shockeados. Dafne y Katsumi aún no creian todo lo que estaba pasando. No lo querían creer. No, hasta que Tana giró la cabeza a la derecha y su rostro cambió completamente, y la desesperación la invadió.

En el sillón nindividual, a un costado de la ventana. Tirado allí, quieto, pálido, ido, sin sentido. Con algunos cortes en la cara, pero nada que se pudiera ver superficialmente. De cualquier modo, no se podía ver el inalar y exalar de su pecho, no se movía en lo absoluto, estaba...

-Yu...¡Yue! –corriendo hacia donde estaba él, tirando la alabarda en el camino- ¡Yue! ¡Yue! ¡Despierta! ¡Yue! –lo tomó en brazos y se sentó en el suelo- Yue, profavor despierta...-acomodandole el cabello-

-...no –las chicas entraron y viron todo, reservandose a esperar en la otra punta de la habitación-

-Décimo, esa persona...-impresionado-

-Si...-apretando los puños- el tambien era Buonanote...-

-¡Es! –volteó rapidamente- ¡Aun lo es! ¡No te confundas! –respondió de forma agresiva-

-...ahg! –tosiendo algo de sangre-

-¡Yue! ¡No te muevas! –las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, junto con una sonrrisa aliviada, de algun modo- Gracias al cielo, estas bien..-

-Tana...eres terca..-rió con dificultad- te dije que ...no vinieras-

-¿Qué? No, tu me dijiste que ..-

-Que no vinieras, por que estaban atacando la base...estaba atacando la base..-

-¿Estaba? –Hibari-

-S-si...era un.. uno solo –intentando mirar a los demas- ¿Quie-quienes son ellos? ¿Y por que estás tan pequeña?-

-Es que, vinimos del pasado accidentalmente, ellos son los Vongola, el Décimo y sus guardianes-

-¿E-encerio? –muy sorprendido-

-Si, descuida, ahora te vamos a cuidar –sonrrió Tsuna- te llevaremos a la base y..-

-Hm –rió- no hay base para mi..-

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres con que no hay base para tí? –mirandolo preocupada-

-Promete que n-no nos abandonaras...no dejes Buonanote...-tomando su mejilla-

-¡Jamás lo haría! –con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Yue, no me hagas esto...-

-No...no llores –sonrrió y acarició su rostro, acomodandole un mechón detrás de la oreja- deja que la lluvia se encarge de eso-

-No...-

-Cada ves que llueva...-cerrando los ojos- recuerdanos felices-

Su mano se deslizó lentamente, como una eternidad. El tiempo parecía no pasar, y a la vez arrancar de su alma un pedazo cada ves más grande. Todo pasó lentamente, hasta que su mano terminó por caer, sin vida.

-...¡YUE! –

Aquel grito desgarrador y ese llanto desconsolado invadieron cada rincón de aquella habitación llena de nada. Las chicas no podían ya contener el dolor. Toda una familia entera, toda SU familia entera, se había ido. La pequeña niña se acercó a dónde yacía su hermano en brazos de Tana, quien no podía parar el desconsuelo. Kamira también lloraba, y tímidamente intentó consolar a Tana acariciandole el hombro.

-P-perd..-

-No me toques –parando de llorar-

-Pero, Tana-san...-

-¡No! ¡Déjame! –

-Tana, cálmate –Tsuna se acercó a la pequeña- ella no tiene la culpa-

-¡Entonces dejenme sola! No molesten...-

-Perdón... no quería molestarte..-

-¡Deja de disculparte! –dejó a Yue en el sillon y se paró dandoles la espalda- ¿¡No te das cuenta de que no tiene ningún sentido!-

-¡Tana cálmate es solo una niña! –frente a la pequeña-

-...-comenzó a temblar-

-Hermana, solo escuch..-Tana saltó por la ventana, tomando su alabarda al momento de hacerlo- ¡Espera!-

-¡Tana! –Tsuna corrió a la ventana, viendo llegar al suelo y correr-

-Ve a buscarla...-

-Kyoya...-Dafne lo miró-

-¡Vete Sawada! ¿O vas a dejar que la herbíbvora se mate también?-

Eso no era una opción. Instintivamente tomó una de las pildoras y se dispuso a salir de alli impulsado por sus llamas, llamandola. Katsumi alzó a la pequeña Kamira, quien lloró hasta dormirse. Ellas y Dafne se sentaron en el pasillo de la gran mansión, que ahora solo les traía el vacío absoluto. Donde una ves hubo risas, juegos, peleas... ahora no había nada. Estaban una apoyada en la otra, sentadas contra la pared. Asi, en silencio, también se quedaron dormidas. Tal ves asi, podrían escapar de aquel infierno...al menos por un rato.

Hayato acostó a Yue en el sillón más amplio y lo cubrió con una de las cortinas, ya que era todo lo que tenía al alcanze de la mano. Todo aquello era horrible, ¿por qué siempre pasaban estas cosas? ¿Por que todo debía terminar en muerte? Estaba molesto, nervioso, y dolido. La imagen de su hermana le hacía muy mal, lo destrozaba. Se asomó a la puerta, apoyandose en el marco, sin ganas de estar parado. Miró a las guardianas y a la pequeña dormir. Ver el rostro por fin tranquilo de Katsumi, eso si lo aliviaba.

Hibari se reservó a cubrirlas con su saco, pero mas del lado de Dafne, no es que estubiera muy interesado en las otras herbívoras. Bueno, pensandolo mejor, lo crorrió para todas. Debían estar igual de dolidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tana! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Tana! –corriendo por el bosque que daba a la parte trasera del edificio- ¿Qué demonios...? –viendo cortes en los arboles-...Tana-

Y no estaba equivocado. Unos metros mas adelante, podía divisar la figura de la muchacha de espaldas, con el arma en una mano. Se acercó a ella, hasta que supo que sabía que estaba alli. Se detubo y la observó con algo de melancolía, como con pena [no se describirlo, espero que entiendan]. Solo se quedó allí, mirandola, dejándole todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, si es que quería hacerlo. Finalmente, Tana giró un poco la cabeza, como mirandolo de reojo.

-...¿por qué estás aquí?-

-Por que ... por que quería saber como estabas...-

-¿Te importa? –

-...Me importa saber como estas por que... por que me importas.. por que me preocupa que estés bien, a salvo, feliz... me importas-

Aquellas dulces palabras atravesaron su dolído corazon, llenando su alma de algo muy extraño, como alivio, como mucho...cariño. Lentamente y con la cabeza gacha, volteó.

-No.. no quiero que lo hagas...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que todas las personas...que se preocupan por mí... se van –temblando- y yo...yo ...-levantó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No quiero que te vayas! –corrió y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía. No quería soltarlo, no quería separarse, no mas-

-...Yo jamás te dejaría sola –la abrazó tambien- jamás lo haría...-

-Soy tan débil... tan estupidamente débil...-

-No digas eso, tu eres muy fuerte –sonrrió- lo sé-

-No puedo proteger a mi familia... no pude proteger a nadie ¿entonces cómo voy a protegerme a mi misma?...-

-Pero tú eres muy fuerte! Piénsalo, casi le diste una paliza a...-

-Protegeme...-dejando de temblar-

-...¿c-como dijiste?-

-Porfavor –mirandolo a los ojos- porfavor protegeme-

Como una correntada de agua, miles de recuerdos volaron por su cabeza, tantos que casi lo aturdían. No podía pensar. La última ves que había prometido eso...la úlima ves, no había podido cumplirlo. O al menos, con eso se había quedado. Pero justo en ese segundo fue cuando se preguntó, ¿no era capas de proteger a la persona que más quería? Eso no era una pregunta.

-Yo te protegeré –la abrazó como si no fuese a soltarla jamás- y nunca voy a dejarte sola... nunca más-

_CONTINUARÁ.._

Adelantos del próximo capítulo:

_Gracias/_ ¿Van a dormir toda su vida herbivoras inútles?/ No vas a creerme esto Gokudera-kun/ Sempai, hagase cargo de las cosas que trae...

Próximo capítulo: Perdidos en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLAAAAAAAAAA! WOOOOOOHOU! Si que quedó largo como queria! Y puse todo lo que hacia falta poner! Fue muchisimo trabajo, y por un poco de fiaca no le pase el corrector de word, no voy a mentirles, asi que si hay un error, sepan comprender ñ.nU Gracias x los anteriores reviews! x3 Siempre los leo, y para este q resultó tan largo, tienen que dejarme unos muy lindos ;) bueno, vayamos a lo nuestro.

Por buda no me maten, era necesario...creo. aunque aun no sabemos quien es el responsable de todo este desastre. No puedo creerme que pasó todo esto, es como si yo tambien estubiese siendo lectora. Mis manos ordenan. Sobre Tsuna y Tana creo que esta todo dicho, y como una gran persona en cada una de nuestras vidas siempre dice, la historia se repite, aunque depende de nosotros cambiarla...¿como? lo veremos!

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Suerte!

=D


	11. Perdidos en el bosque

Mia Bambola

Capítulo 11

"Perdidos en el bosque"

_Lalala-pensamiento, pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Como una correntada de agua, miles de recuerdos volaron por su cabeza, tantos que casi lo aturdían. No podía pensar. La última ves que había prometido eso...la úlima ves, no había podido cumplirlo. O al menos, con eso se había quedado. Pero justo en ese segundo fue cuando se preguntó, ¿no era capas de proteger a la persona que más quería? Eso no era una pregunta._

_-Yo te protegeré –la abrazó como si no fuese a soltarla jamás- y nunca voy a dejarte sola... nunca más-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Seguro que no necesita nada Décimo?-

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun, esta bien, en un momento regresamos –por los auriculares-

-Si Décimo..-

-¿Cómo están Katsumi y Dafne? –con el tono ahora triste-

-Están dormidas en el pasillo, y Hibari no tengo idea donde esta-

-Ojala hubiésemos llegado antes –apretando el puño-

-Descuide Décimo, saldremos de esto como siempre lo hacemos, usted nos sacara-

-...gra-gracias Gokudera-kun, pero no creo que sea por mi que..-

-Disculpe Décimo, no lo escuche bien, ¿cómo dijo?-

-Que en un rato vamos para allá –sonrió-

-Si Décimo! –cortó-

Simplemente cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en el? No era un superhéroe o algo asi. ¡era un inútil, nada le salía bien! ¿Cómo iba a proteger a todos sus amigos si no pudo cumplir con esa promesa... la ultima ves? No, no podría, simplemente no...

-Chocolate...mío... –acurrucándose- tres pisos...chocolate..-

Se le soltó una risita. Tenia que estar muy dormida como para hablar mientras dormía. Tana estaba usando las piernas de Tsuna como almohada mientras que este recostaba la espalda en un árbol. Aunque casa ves que la muchacha decía algo o se movía, al Décimo se le iban los colores a la cabeza. Pero cuando empezó a bajar el sol, decidió que tenían que volver.

-.-.-

Las suaves notas se trababan en su sueño, hasta que lograron despertarla. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse todavía alli, en el pasillo. La única diferencia era que no había cuerpos ya, tal ves Hibari o el estupido de Hayato se los habían llevado. Entonces, pensó que tenia ganas de patearlo un rato, tal ves asi se le pasara un poco el dolor.

Que estupidez.

Se levantó lentamente, sin destapar a Dafne y Kamira, quienes estaban profundamente dormidas, una recostada sobre la otra. Se quedó tiesa un momento, buscando el lugar de donde venia la nota, y cuando la encontró, fue hacia una de las puertas enormes del largo pasillo. Rió sarcásticamente al abrir la puerta, en realidad si sabia donde tenían un piano de cola en la mansión, pero de todos modos, se sintió como descubriendo algo nuevo.

Pero su rostro cambió totalmente cuando escuchó con mas detalle aquellas notas. Esa canción.

Sumido dentro de la melodía, hayato dejaba llevar sus manos por el piano. Era como si la música corriera por sus venas. Pero no se daba cuenta de que a Katsumi le estaba llegando mucho mas.

-A...and I lost who I am...-bajó la cabeza-

-...-sonrió y continuó la melodía- and I can´t understand –la miró- why my Herat is so broke..-

-Rejecing your love –levantó la cabeza al momento de que hayato dejaba de tocar-

-¿Por qué cantaste?-

-¿Co-como sabias la canción?-

-Estaba en este papel, alguien tocó hace poco, tal ves alguien de Buonanote-

-N-no... nadie toca el piano excepto Tana, pero solo por jugar –una gota recorrió su cabeza- no quieres escucharla-

-O-oe...-agarró la partitura- ¿entonces quien trajo esta partitura aquí?-

-No lo se, pero el que lo hizo, eligió bien la canción-

-.-.-

_Dos horas después..._

Aquel suelo era mas cómodo que de costumbre, pero no solo en su cabeza. Poco a poco volvió del sueño, pero ese sueño no era como el de hacia un rato. Simplemente todo se había ennegrecido de repente, y no se acordaba bien porque. Comenzó a escuchar voces y gritos, hasta llegar al tono justo y terminar por despertarse. Estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza a un lado y los brazos estirados hacia delante. Dedujo que era un sillón, ya que estaba algo doblada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y fue enfocando algo que aun no podía distinguir. Pero cuando logró enfocar aquella enorme cabeza de rana y al peliverde mirándola, pegó el salto de su vida al otro extremo del sillón.

-¿¡Que demonios! –mirando a todos lados-

-Noo... no soy un demonio, soy una persona –en cuclillas-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿¡Por que estoy aquí!-

-El sempai te trajo aquí... yo estoy obligado a retenerte, no intentes salir del sillon, Porfavoorr-

-¿Y te crees que te voy a hacer caso?-

Miró hacia la esquina de enfrente. Alli estaba su alabarda. Podía hacer otra cosa, tenia su anillo del sol... y el del fuego, y con ellos... pero no. Tenia que llegar a la alabarda, y no la iba a detener un demente con cabeza de rana. No aunque tuviese ojos tan raros. Y saltó.

-¡Ahh! ¡La p...! –cayéndose nuevamente en el sillón-

-Te diiijeeeep –haciendo señal de victoria con los dedos-

-¡Pusiste un maldito campo de fuerza!-

La puerta se tumbó de una patada, ambos voltearon.

-Hooola capitán –saludando burlonamente con la mano en la frente-

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE ELLA AQUÍ! ¡LES DIJE QUE NO QUERIA BASURA EN LA BASE!-

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS BASURA! –al mismo tono-

-¡A TI MOCOSA CIEGA! ¡FIJATE ANTES DE PISAR EL SUELO DEL BOSQUE!-

-¿De que demonios hablas?-

-¡¿¡Como que de que demonios hablo! ¡TU...!-

-Shi shi shi, cállate un poco, creo saber que pasa –se sentó en el sillón al lado de Tana- hola princesa-

-No me toques enfermo..-alejándose-

-Shi shi shi, no estoy enfermo, solo quiero que me digas lo ultimo que hiciste...-

-Lo ultimo que hice...-la mirada se le nublo- yo...yo estaba en la base, con mis guardianas...y todos estaban muertos...-

-VOOOOOOOI! PERO SI-...-dejó de hablar cuando vio una de las pistolas de Xanxus en su nariz-

-¿No recuerdas nada mas, basura? –el jefe Varia la miraba fríamente-

-N-no...¿quienes son ustedes?-

-shi shi shi, el escuadrón ase sino Varia, como una parte de Vongola, pero no nos importan esos inútiles –poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca-

-...¿Vongola? ¿Que es eso?-

Los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos, bueno Xanxus no, pero solo salió de la sala. Alli estaba la respuesta.

-.-.-

Rió al momento de que se sonaba los nudillos y se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón, frente a las velas encendidas, aunque ahora, una vela azul estaba apagada. La tomó y la miró.

-Jamás pensé que esto iba a salir tan perfecto... y gracias a ti Vongola Décimo, tengo a la princesa arcoballeno otra ves de mi lado... bueno, casi –rió-

Dejó la vela en la mesa y tomó una que era mas alta que las otras, entre amarilla y naranja. Y la besó al momento de reírse.

-.-.-

-...¿¡QUE! –

-¡No entiendo como paso! Simplemente la perdí de vista, ¡y desapareció!-

-¡Eres lo mas estupido que hay! ¿¡Como puedes perder a Tana! ¡Es una persona no un objeto! –Katsumi estaba hirviendo-

-Kat cálmate, tal ves la secuestraron o algo...-

-¡ No es estupida! Sabe cuidarse-

-¡Pueden haberla sorprendido!-

-¡Oigan! ¡Dicen eso como si el Décimo no pudiese cuidarla!-

Tsuna bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-¡Pero estaba con el! Se supone que deberían estar cerca y no se dio cuenta de que la secuestraron?-

-Kat, para... no la secuestraron, tal ves nos esta jugando una broma-

-¡Eso! Tal ves ella se perdió y el Décimo no la pudo encontrar!-

-Sigue siendo su culpa!-

-¡Deja de culpar al Décimo!-

-¡Tu deja de encubrirlo!-

-¡Y Tu..!...¿Décimo? –mirándolo-

-Tsuna estas bien? –Dafne le tocó el hombro-

-Pe-pero...De-Décimo-niichan...-jalándole la manga- Tana-oneechan estará bien?-

Las palabras de la pequeña penetraron en lo profundo de su corazón. Podría decir que aquello le dolía físicamente. Estará bien...estará bien? No sabia que decir. No podía responderle. La había buscado por todos lados y no la había encontrado.

Y minutos antes le había echo una promesa.

Que no la dejaría sola nunca mas.

Que la protegería.

...

Se agachó y abrazó a la pequeña. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿De-Décimo? –A hayato se le estremecía el corazón-

-S-Si...estará bien –acariciándole el cabello a Kamira- estará bien...

-.-.-

-Shi shi shi, espero que sea de su agrado la habitación princesa –abriendo la puerta-

-Si si lo que digas –pasando rápidamente- buenas noches –cerró y trabó con una silla la manija-

-Que chica violenta no sempaai? –rascándose la cabeza-

-Tu cállate –le golpeó la cabeza- y deja de mirarla, es mia, shi shi shi..-

-Ahh se me rompe el corazón –suspiró- pero sempai, ¿cómo es que la reina no recuerda a los Vongola si sabemos que estaba con el inútil antes de caer en la trampa?-

-Es fácil rana estupida –caminando por el pasillo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- cuando pisó el centro de la puerta camuflada, cayó tan desprevenida que el golpe lo recibió de cabeza..-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eso significa que tendrá un chichón muy muy grande –

-No! –clavándole cuchillos- eso significa que perdió la memoria –

-.-.-

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de cómo había llegado alli? ¿Cómo habían echo las chicas para perderla de vista? ¿Acaso ella las había abandonado? No, eso jamás. Pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ni confiaba en esos raros de Varia. Y menos en ese de pelo amarillo. Se veía tan interesado que podría jurar que casi se le tira encima cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Tendría que cuidarse. De cualquier modo, para mañana pensaría un plan para escapar de alli y volver a la base. No quería perderse en el futuro.

Momento. ¿Cómo había llegado al futuro? ¿Por qué?

Simplemente se tapó la cara con la sabana violeta oscura, como todo el cuarto, cerró los ojos, y durmió.

-.-.-

-mhmm –descargó una risa muy fuerte- ay ay Décimo, tu inutilidad es mas util de lo que puedas imaginar –tomó un sorbo del vino que estaba en la copa de su mano derecha- brindo por el poco tiempo de paz que les queda...pronto tendré en mis manos...el pacificador arcoballeno-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capítulo:

No podemos perder mas el tiempo/ entrenar? /VOI MOCOSA! ¡Demuestra que eres capas de ganarte tu estadia en esta base!

Próximo capítulo: ¿De que me habia olvidado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERDOOOOOOOON! ToT tarde demasiado! Es que tenia muchísima tarea y estudiar y okasan y outosan me sacaron la compu! BUAAAA no pude poner dentro lo de los adelantos anteriores pero quedo como quería que quedase ñ.n

9w9 les gustó? Déjenme reviews! U.u acepto quejas sobre la tardanza –w- pero no acepto los no reviews

X3 gracias por los anteriores, siempre los leo y me alegran el dia. En fin O3 nos vemos en el próximo caaaaaaap

Suerte!

=D


	12. ¿De que me había olvidado?

Mia Bambola

Capítulo 12

"¿De que me había olvidado?"

_Lalala- pensamiento pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-mhmm –descargó una risa muy fuerte- ay ay Décimo, tu inutilidad es mas útil de lo que puedas imaginar –tomó un sorbo del vino que estaba en la copa de su mano derecha- brindo por el poco tiempo de paz que les queda...pronto tendré en mis manos...el pacificador arcoballeno-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel viento revolvía su cabello, mientras sentaba a la pequeña Kamira en el ancho borde del balcón de mármol. No era como si quisiera tirar a la niña, solo había pedido sentarse alli. Movía sus piernitas a destiempo y con una sonrisa algo vacía, miraba el suelo. Tarareaba una canción, tal vez inexistente, pero que le daba fondo al silencio de Dafne.

Tsuna, Katsumi, y Hayato se habían dividido para seguir buscando a Tana, pero hacia rato que no volvían. Ella se había quedado en la casa, prefería cuidar a Kamira (y tampoco hubiese dejado a ninguno de esos tres). Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

Kyoya.

¿Dónde se había metido en todo ese tiempo? Simplemente se resignaba a la idea de que nunca podría seguirle el paso.

-Ne, ne, Daf-one-chan, ¿quieres jugar un juego? –moviendo sus piernitas-

-Un juego –pensando en broma- bien –sonrió- juguemos-

-Se llama "veo veo"-

-¿Qué ves? –de espaldas al balcón-

-Una cosa –revoleando los ojos-

-¿De que color?-

-Color, color... –Dafne apoyó los codos en "el borde del barandal"- aburrido-

-...-_¿por qué el barandal tiene rodillas?-_...¿aburrido?-

-Ya me voy! –corriendo dentro- estaré en la cocina-

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mas blanca de lo que ya era. Hibari la miraba, como siempre. Estaba sentado en el borde del balcón, asi como estaba Kamira, pero con la diferencia de que el tenia a Dafne en sus piernas.

-...¿Co-como! –saltando al otro extremo- ¡No aparezcas de la nada! ¡Vas a matarme de un susto!-

-Vengo de enterrar a tus amigos, no sabia donde estabas –con el mismo rostro indiferente-

-...oh...gr-gracias... no tenias porque hacerlo...-

-Los desentierro entonces-

-No es gracioso-

-No trataba de serlo-

Se sentó como indio, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, como ignorando la presencia de Dafne. Pero luego de un momento, sintió unos tirones suaves en su camisa. Abrió los ojos y miró desconfiado. Aunque no se le notara, se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha limpiando una mancha de sangre de su camisa con el puño. No sabia como reaccionar. Simplemente la tomó de la barbilla y la alzó para que lo mirara.

-Te dije que no lloraras...-

-.-.-

-Décimo, no se preocupe, ya la encontraremos...-apoyando la mano en su hombro-

-Me preocupa que no aparezca... y si no puede defenderse ¿y si pasó algo malo? Tal vez la tienen secuestrada y encerrada en un calabozo, y hay tipos que le pegan y...-recibió un cachetazo-

-¿Asi confías en la capacidad de Tana? ¿No tienes fe en ella?-

-¡Oe! ¿¡Que crees que haces!-

-¡Cierra la boca Gokudera!... contesta, ¿acaso no confías en ella? –mirándolo fijamente-

¿Qué estaba diciendo? él si confiaba en ella. claro que confiaba, pero.. ¿cómo podía saber si estaba bien? Si de un momento a otro ya no estaba, y el no se había dado cuenta. No sabia lo que era peor.

-¡Contesta!-

-¡Claro que confío en ella! pero no puedo estar tranquilo aunque quiera porque en quien no confío es en los que la secuestraron. Además...-miró su pie-

-¿Qué hay Décimo?-

-Pise algo...-

Se agachó y corrió el pie. Hayato y Katsumi lo miraban. Levantó del suelo algo negro y se paró.

-¿Qué es eso Décimo?-

-Un anillo negro, pero creo haberlo visto antes...-

-¡Es de Tana! –señalando el objeto-

-¿Es de Ta-...? –y entonces recordó-

**Flash back:**

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –sin quitarle los ojos de encima-

-S-soy Tsuna y aquí entreno..-con ese tono temeroso característico en el-

-Se quien eres e interrumpes mi entrenamiento-.

-_¿¡Sabe quien soy!-_ Pe-perdón! No sabia que tu también venias a este lugar-

-Lindos anillos –dijo sonriente Reborn-.

¿Anillos? ¡No se había fijado! En su mano derecha tenia cuatro anillos. El primero era de un color verde extraño, el segundo tenía un diamante amarillo en el centro, el tercero era de plata tallada a mano, con forma de llama, y el último y más pequeño era ancho y simple.

Pero, esa combinación... ¡ya la había visto antes! A la mañana, cuando le ayudó a la nueva con las lapiceras, ¡ella tenía esos anillos! Además de que las pulseras también coincidían, pero no les dio importancia.

-_No hay duda, ella es la alumna nueva que vi hoy a la mañana-_

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Pero este anillo tiene un sentido también-

-¿Un sentido?-

-Predice sentimientos-

-.-.-

Ah, que cómoda que era esa cama, además e que era genial el color de las sabanas y la colcha. Estaba muy relajada, como en otro mundo, como acostada sobre un suave algodón, como hacia tiempo no dormía. No quería levantarse jamás...

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! –pateo la puerta- ¡Levántate maldita sea!-

-¿E-eh? ¡Oe sal del cuarto! –tapándose hasta la nariz- ¡Y déjame dormir!-

-¡Ya es muy tarde mocosa! ¡Levántate! –pateando la cama-

-¡Ya me levanto! ¡Pero largo de mi habitación!-

-Shi shi shi, de Mammon querrás decir-

-Tal vez quiso decir "era", sempai -rascándose la cabeza-

-¡Silencio! –golpeando el sombrero de rana-

-¿Qué parte de SALGAN de la habitación, sea de quien sea, NO ESTAN ENTENDIENDO!-

-Es nuestra base –apoyando los codos en la cabecera de la cama y mirándola [¿cómo llegó? Ra sabe]- shi shi shi, princesa-

-¿¡Que demonios! –tapándose la cara con la colcha- ¡Fuera les digo!-

-¡ME ESTOY CANSANDO MOCOSA! ¡TIENES DOS SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR DE AHÍ! –

-¡Oe! ¡Tu no eres quien para...!-

-¡TARDE!-

El guardián de la lluvia hablaba en serio cuando dijo dos segundos. Pero hizo algo que no debería haber echo jamás.

Todos queremos dormir cómodos, nos ponemos nuestros pijamas, camisones, o algo. Tana también. Luego de mucho andar en esos días, ¿qué mejor que dormir con una remera blanca corta y la parte interior de abajo? Bueno, asi estaba.

Y Squalo la había destapado.

El capitán varia se quedó tieso un instante y volteó dando lugar a su ya conocida exclamación. Belphegor sonrió luego de un momento y rió, mientras que Fran solo se limito a decir.

-Wooo... mi nariz explotara y me voy a enfermar -

-¡V-VOI!¡Ya deja eso! –tapándole los ojos a Fran y auto tapándoselos- ¡Y tu príncipe de cuarta también!-

-Shishishi, pero si la princesa no le moles... ¿y la princesa?-

-ari? –destapándose los ojos-

-Salgan –de algún modo llegó a la otra punta de la habitación, con la alabarda en la mano y el aura mas negra que exista- ahora-

-.-.-

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dicen del desayuno? –con su delantal blanco con volados, Lussuria salticaba con la olla en la mano-

-...-silencio-

-Ah, vamos, seguro que les gusto. ¡Miren a Xanxus-chan! –tocándole el hombro- ¡Muy bien! ¡Se terminó todo su desayuno! ¿Quieres mas?-

-No me toques, basura –inmóvil-

-Bueno! –sirviéndole otra cucharada- ¿Y tu Squalo-chan?-

-¡VOOOI! Si, por favor –tendiéndole el plato-

-Shi shi shi, yo también –poniendo su plato sobre el de Squalo-

-¡VOOOOOI! ¿¡Que demonios haces! ¡Espera tu turno!-

-Los príncipes no esperamos, shi shi shi-

Verlos pelear era una cotidianeidad, asi que no se sorprendía. Sirvió una cucharada a Fran, sin que los otros dos se den cuenta. Pero aun había un plato lleno. Suspiró y miró al otro lado de la mesa.

Con la cabeza gacha, el pelo atado y el plato intacto, Tana se situaba frente a los demás en la larga mesa. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.

-Tana-chan, ¿no tienes hambre? –mirándola desde un ángulo mas bajo-

-No, gracias –sin moverse-

-Esta bien, ¿quieres que te retire el pla...?-

-Comeré mas tarde, gracias-

-... deacuerdo –se paró y nuevamente vio el resto (excepto Xanxus) mirando lo que pasaba- ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tenemos mucho que entrenar! –levantando los platos y llevándoselos a la cocina-

-¡VOOOOOOOOOI! ¡No me serviste mas! –agitando su espada-

-No tenemos tiempo –arrastrando a Xanxus en su silla y Squalo lo seguía-

Tana no se momia, seguía en su lugar. Fran estaba callado, simplemente observaba, cuando la curiosidad pudo mas y necesitó saber.

-Nee, reina, ¿sucedió algo malo? ¿El curry se portó mal? –torciendo la cabeza-

-Ya vámonos rana, deja en paz a la princesa –arrastrándolo de la capucha-

-Chau chau –saludando con la mano y por fin pasando por la entrada-

La puerta terminó de cerrarse y al fin de quedó sola. Sola con el recuerdo de esa mañana antes de partir a Japón... desde la base en Italia.

**Flash Back:**

-Ne, ne, Tana-ne-san –jalándole la manga de la remera-

-Dime, Kamira –sentándola en sus piernas- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Enserio te iras a Japón? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte?-

-Porque asi me haré mas fuerte, junto con Katsumi y Dafne –sonrió-

-¿Y quien las espera allá?-

-Bueno... em... –_no había pensado en eso..-_

-Seguro acamparemos –dijo alegre Dafne, comiendo su plato de curri-

-¡Si! O dormiremos en un motel, o algo asi –aclaró Katsumi-

-Lo sabia, no tienen nada –apoyado en la pared-

-¡Hermano! –sonrió Kamira-

-Deja de decir estupideces, sabemos lo que hacemos –sarcástica Katsumi-

-Tranquilo –dijo Dafne- solo es un viaje-

-Sabes que vamos para adquirir nuevas técnicas. Serán unos meses con Vongola y...-

-¿Y como sabes que van a recibirte? –apoyando las manos en la mesa- ¿Cómo sabes que no van a tomarte por intrusa y matarte?-

-¡Se lo que hago Yue! –mirándolo con enojo-

-¡Pues ellos no!-

-Y tu tampoco...-parándose- no puedo creer que después de todo, de todo el tiempo.. no confíes en mi...-

-... no es eso, es que ..-mirando a un costado- ahora eres la jefa –volviéndose- y no puedes cometer errores-

-Pues como jefa te ordeno que no me contradigas-

Hubo un silencio. No quería llegar a eso, pero la obligó. Ella sabia que por dentro Yue tenia razón, pero ya estaba decidido, quería que hacerlo, y lo iba a hacer. Y por mas que su corazón se hiciera pedazos viéndolo salir por la puerta, dejando su curri sin salsa, dejándola.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Lussuria-san... ¿Dónde esta la intrusa huésped? –rascándose la cabeza-

-No tengo idea, Fran-chan –levantando un plato de la mesa- pero solo comió la salsa del curri-

-.-.-

Impotencia. Esa era la palabra. Por no haberse dado cuenta, por no acompañarla, por una simple estupidez. Pero eso ahora no valía. Ya estaban de vuelta, en la base, terminando el desayuno que para su sorpresa, Futta y Gianini lo habían preparado.

Giraba y giraba el ultimo arroz dentro del poco curri que le quedaba. Su flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos, y se agarraba la cabeza entrelazando los dedos en su cabello. Los demás hablaban, tal ves de lo que el estaba pensando, o no. Tampoco podía saberlo. Como pocas veces, su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, pensando una y otra vez.

El anillo.

-Entonces ese anillo tiene el poder de describir los sentimientos de mi hermana?-

-Si Hayato –contestó Dafne- lo tiene hace bastante, lo compró en una feria algo extraña-

-Ya veo... ¿Décimo se siente bien?-

-Si, Gokudera-kun, gracias –sin mover un músculo-

-Vaya, nunca lo había visto tan concentrado...-Katsumi ya iba por el segundo plato-

-Por lo menos piensa y no come como una cerda –palo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces no puede pensar si come a la ves? –palo-

-Las cosas importantes se piensan con cuidado –palo-

-Chicos..-Daf trataba de calmarlos-

Futta y Gianini ya se habían sentado a la mesa, la pequeña Kamira también estaba, pero su rostro no era normal para el momento. Futta la miró y preguntó

-¿Estas bien Kamira-ne?-

-¡Claro que sip! –sonrió la pequeña- se que todo lo que paso fue horrible... a mi hermano... pero yo soy la que manda sobre mis sentimientos...-

-¡Eso es! –se paró de un salto-

Todos voltearon al verlo, algo asustados y sorprendidos por aquella reacción. Corrió antes de que ni siquiera Hayato pudiese reaccionar. Pero cuando a todos les picó la conciencia, casi que saltan sobre las sillas y siguieron el camino del Décimo Vongola.

Tsuna llegó antes que todos a su habitación, abrió bruscamente la puerta y comenzó a revisar todo, dando vuelta todo, buscando algo.

-¿Dónde lo deje? ¿Dónde lo deje?...-abrió el cajón- ¡Aquí! –sacando aquel anillo negro que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza-

-¡Oe, Tsuna! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Parada en la puerta-

-¡Encontré la respuesta! –con la miranda iluminada-

-¿Te afectó el curri? –a Katsumi le corría una gota por la cabeza-

-¡Décimo! ¿Qué encontró?-

Mientras que Tsuna volvía a respirar, parándose nuevamente, todos lo observaban. Kamira llegaba en los hombros de Futta seguidos por Gianini. Pero mientras todos esperaban quien había decidido apartarse para dormir en su cómoda alcoba, estaba llegando con cara de pocos amigos, si es que lo eran.

-¿Quieres explicarte de una ves?-

-Mira el anillo Katsumi –mostrándoselo- esta todo negro, no marca ninguna emoción. Pero cuando lo encontramos, cambiaba de color constantemente hasta que nos alejamos del lugar-

-Eso es porque cambia de dueño –aclaró la de la niebla-

-No Kat, eso no es posible –Dafne corrigió- una vez que encuentra un dueño, ya no lo cambia, solo recibe las señales de su primer y único dueño-

-Pero... entonces, ¿cómo cambió de color cuando lo encontramos si no lo tenia puesto nadie? –confundida-

-Ahí quiero llegar, el anillo solo responde a los sentimientos de Tana, aunque estuviese cerca, no necesariamente puesto. Eso quiere decir que aunque este lejos, el anillo responderá a sus sentimientos. Y si cuando el anillo esta cerca cambia de color, ¡significa que estaremos cerca de Tana! ¡Podremos encontrarla!-

Alegría. Habían encontrado la respuesta perfecta a la pregunta. Solo bastaba ir de nuevo a la base y partir de alli. Tsuna entonces pensó en buscar a Reborn (quien había estado en la base de algún modo) para comentarle lo descubierto. Pero cuando salio de ahí, una figura vestida de negro lo enfrentó. Se le heló la piel.

-Hagan silencio, o los moleré hasta la muerte –con su pijama, mostrando las tonfas [no se mal interprete]-

-Hi-Hibari-san! ¡E-espere, estamos tratando de encontrar a Tana! –detrás de sus manos- no te precipites!-

-Ya ya, Kyoya –Dafne le tomó las manos haciendo que las baje- lamentamos haberte despertado-

-¡e-eso! –dijo Tsuna en un estado lamentable-

-Oe! Hibari! Una hora mas o una hora menos de sueño no es motivo para...-esquiva un tonfazo- ¡OE! ¡Maldito bastardo! –sacando sus bombas-

-Cálmate quieres? –arrastrándolo del cuello de la camisa- déjenlo descansar..-

-¡Suéltame Katsumi!-

-Gokudera-kun –con una gota en la cabeza-

-Ve Tsuna, no te preocupes –sonrió-

-Si, gracias –siguiéndolos- ¡Katsumi! ¡Gokudera-kun! –lo vio alejarse en silencio-

Hibari tampoco dijo nada. Volvió la mirada y rió divertida. El guardián de la nube la miró confundido. En que demonios estaría pensando... oh, en eso.

-Ni que fuera tanto –guardando sus tonfas-

-Que tu me digas algo asi como: "verte llorar es peor que estar solo una eternidad"...es algo –

Sonrió.

-.-.-

Por favor, que estupidez. Siempre era lo mismo una y otra vez. El estupido de Fran alli entrenando con Squalo y Lussuria y ese Xanxus que no movía ni un dedo. Levi ahí chupándole las medias a ese imbecil. Todos unos entupidos. El estaba para mas, no podía seguir entrenando asi. Era demasiado aburrido! De cualquier modo, se merecía lo mejor, era un príncipe.

Apoyaba los codos en el borde de la enorme ventana que daba al bosque que rodeaba la base. Su enloquecido pelo rubio que le cubría los ojos, no dejaba ver su expresión, pero con la cabeza sostenida de su mano, con eso decía todo. Es mas, estaba tan aburrido, que comenzó a raspar el vidrio con uno de sus cuchillos, con el mismo rostro que hacia un momento, causando ese chirrido totalmente insoportable.

-¡VOOOI DEJA DE HACER ESO MALDITO INFELIZ! –casi le corta la cabeza si no fuera por los propios reflejos-

-Shi shi shi, estoy aburrido –con las manos detrás de la cabeza-

-¿Quieres des-aburrirte? –con el arma en la mano- entrena, basura-

-Siempre hacemos lo mismo, estoy harto –sentándose en el sillón que estaba a un costado de la sala-

-¡PUES INVENTA ALGO PERO NO TE QUEDES AHÍ! –agitando su espada-

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo –Fran y Lussuria al unísono-

-shi shi shi, ¿enojadito? –raspando el cuchillo contra el piso-

-¡YA PARA CON...!-

-¡Q.-Que pares! –una quebrada vos se asomó por la puerta-

Todos ahí voltearon. Agitada, con la camisa echa un nudo, el pelo alborotado en un rodete y algo transpirada y colorada, Tana se apoyaba con una mano en el marco de la puerta, y con la otra sostenía la alabarda.

-Por favor... para con eso... me estas matando... –agitada-

-¡VOOOOI MOCOSA! ¡A ti te quería encontrar! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Entrenando –seca- ¿por que crees que estoy asi?-

-¡Tana-chan! ¿Dónde estuviste entrenando? –juntando las manitos-

-Lussuria... tienen una habitación al lado que esta mas horrible y destruida... supuse que no irían ahí y entonces fui..-

-La reina nos evade -rascándose la cabeza-

-Silencio –lanzándole cuchillos- oe, princesa, ¿quieres entrenar? –mirándola-

-¿Entrenar? ¿Con ustedes? –rió- por favor...-

-Shi shi shi, ¿tienes miedo? –

-Tu deberías ser el que corra –guiñó el ojo- principito-

-Ohh... la reina tiene carácter –sacando dos carteles- Belphegor 1- reina 1—

-Ya cállate –tirándole mas cuchillos-

-Yo 0... bua –"llorando"-

-Son patéticos –dando la vuelta-

-¡VOI! ¿¡Pretendes quedarte aquí con esa actitud! –

Tana lo miró arrogante; "si, me importa un bledo quien seas".

-¡Demuestra que eres capas de ganarte tu estadía en esta base!-

-¿Qué?-

-Prueba... shi shi shi-

-.-.-

Golpe.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada estupido!-

Golpe.

-¡Reborn ya basta!-

-No, hasta que entiendas –golpe-

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Estoy haciendo todo por encontrarla! ¡Ya se como podemos lograrlo y..!-

-¿Has ido ya?-

-...bueno eso haré ahora-

-No, no podemos perder el tiempo-

-Reborn-san...-

-Recuerda Tsuna, Tana ahora no es solo la jefa de Buonanote... también es...-

Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos.

-El arcoballeno del cielo... el pacificador... –_Mierda-_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capítulo:

Lo haré con mis propias manos/¡Belphegor! ¡Bel!/ ¡Sal de aquí!/ eres como una mosca enredándose en mi tela de araña... Tanita...

Próximo capítulo: Temblor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡! X3 creo que me he retrasado nuevamente 9.9 EL COLEGIO! T^T lo juro! Por mi escribiría todo el maldito día O3 bueno, pero lo que mas me interesa es saber que les gusto! X3 o no... onegai! please! por favor! Dejen sus reviews, aunque sea una letra, un espacio, lo que sea 9w9 me gusta que aya muchos. Y hablare menos aquí, creo que hablo demasiado x3 nos re vimos en el próximo caaaaaaaaap!

Suerte!

=D


	13. Temblor

Mia bambola

Capítulo 13

"Temblor"

_Lalala- pensamiento pasado presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Recuerda Tsuna, Tana ahora no es solo la jefa de Buonanote... también es...-_

_Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos._

_-El arcoballeno del cielo... el pacificador... –_Mierda_-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Una prueba? –rió-

-¿Que es lo gracioso? Basura, si vas a quedarte aquí, tienes que ser lo suficientemente capaz –sentado en su sillon-

-Jamás dije que no –giró su alabarda hábilmente- ¿quién será el primero?-

-¡VOI! –adelantandose y quedando en el campo de batalla- ¡Aver si puedes!-

El capitan varia agitó su espada, mostrandose frente a ella. Tana parecia divertirse. Sonrió y tambien mostró su fuerza. Hubo un momento de silencio. Y luego una voz.

-Shi shi shi, comiensen-

Ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro, acercandose a gran velocidad. Squalo levantó su espada y la dirigió con fuerza directamente a la chica. Pero justo en ese momento, desapareció.

-¡_Donde...! ¿¡Donde demonios se metió! –_volteó-

Alli estaba. Habia pasado por debajo de él, en cuclillas, mirandolo. La ira lo llenó. ¿Por qué una mocosa como ella podia hacer una cosa asi? ¡Él era el capitan Varia! ¡No podia vencerlo!

-Jeh, principiante-

-¿Eso crees?-

Tana se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado, y en un segundo, Squalo solo podia ver un monton de Tanas dando vueltas, veia la estela del recorrido, no sabia donde ella estaba.

Pero ese truco ya se lo sabia.

Tana comenzó a cerrar el circulo sobre el capitan Varia. Este solo se quedó quieto. Los demas miraban atonitos, esperando una reaccion. Xanxus tenia cierta mirada de "pierde con esa mocosa y me divertire con tu trasero", cuando Tana estaba a punto de acorralarlo por completo. Pero entonces algo ocurrió.

El peliblanco extendió un poco su brazo izquierdo dejando en un segundo un filoso obstáculo en el camino de la muchacha. Y Tana se dio cuenta tarde.

-.-.-

Corria agitado por el pasillo, ya no faltaba mucho para la puerta. Reborn iba en su cabeza.

-Ya casi llegamos Tsuna-

-Si... ya... pero...a que ... ibamos?-

-Ya veras-

Por fin llegaron. Se tomó un minuto para respirar y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado estaban los demas, con Spanner, en el mismo cuarto de donde habian salido con las motos y el teletransportador hacia Italia desde Japón.

El ultimo momento de Tana en la base.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplando las motos. La unica que no estaba era la suya.

**Flash Back:**

-Décimo... esta seguro de...-

-Quedarnos aquí tampoco nos ayudara demaciado –dijo Katsumi, mirando por la ventana que daba al balcon- asi solo estariamos en un lugar de facil ataque, quien atacó sabe que estamos aquí y si nos quedamos, no estamos seguros de a lo que nos enfrentaremos-

-Ademas –añadió Dafne- tenemos que confiar en Tana... ella sabe lo que hace...-

Hubo un silencio.

No, nunca desconfiaria de la capacidad de Tana, pero... como podia haber sido tan estupido como para perderla de semejante manera tan estupida. Se sentia un idiota, un imbecil, un deficiente mental, alguien a quien no se le puede confiar siquiera la guia... un inutil. Tenia ganas de revolver cada centimetro cuadrado de todo ese maldito bosque y encontrar a Tana sana y salva. Daria vuelta cada arbol y luego seria capas de volverlo a plantar, ese y otro mas.

Bah.

¿Pensaba en eso y habia perdido a una persona?

Mejor no pensaba mas.

Mejor no decia nada mas.

-Lo unico que quiero es...-

_¿Que quiero?_ Se preguntaba.

-...vamos a casa –concluyo- si no te molesta Dafne, viajare contigo y Hibari-san-

-Si, no hay problema –la muchacha trató de sonrreir-

Pero la tristesa que el Décimo desprendia, los contagiaba a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba tirada en el suelo contra la pared del otro extremo y el capitan Varia enfrente. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos que nunca supo de quien los habia heredado, solo tenia un tajo hasta el hueso, y no media pierna.

La sangre fluia por su canilla, mientras esta se arrancaba un pedazo del pantalon, usandolo como torniquete para la pierna. A cada ajuste, el dolor se hacia mas intenso, y las lagrimas rodaban sus mejillas. Pero luego de terminar, se las secó con las manos, y mostró una postura furiosa y orgullosa.

No se iba a rendir.

-Seguiras peleando aun con tu pierna en esas condiciones –Squalo la levantó de la barbilla y esta chilló por su herida- pero no deja de ser una batalla –apoyó el filo de la espada en el cuello de la muchacha-

-Si yo ...-tosio- fuera tu... ya te habria matado...-

Xanxus rió. Todos voltearon a verlo. Incluso los entrados en batalla. Esa risa era de satisfaccion, y sonrreia como si hubiese visto... algo muy malo pero sadico. No se puede explicar.

-Jeh.. creo que aprové –sonrrió la chica-

El aire era tenso. Hubo un silencio.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!-con una vena en su cabeza- ¿¡ COMO TE ATREVES A CORTARME EL CLIMAX DE ESA MANERA MALDITA MOCOSA! ¡Y NO SE DE QUE DEMONIOS TE RIES MALDITO JEFE DE CUARTA! –soltó a la chica- ¡ERA MI PRUEVA VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! –agitando la espada frente a Xanxus, que ya no tenia la sonrrisa-

-Eres tan basura como siempre –se reclinó en su sillon-

- COMO DIJISTEEEEEE!-

Tana sonrrió y echó una risita. Esos eran unos idiotas. Pero al fin de cuentas, estaba buena la pelea. Se miró la pierna que ya no sangraba. Su condicion de Sol al menos servia de algo. Pero aun estaba abierta, dolia.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto, ne –Lussuria la alzó del brazo y la condujo- ¿estas bien cariño?-

-Si, gracias Lussuria –cogeando-

-Shi shi shi, si Lussuria no fuera... como es... estaria celoso –caminando hacia ellos con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-

-Beeel-sempai, no sea babosoo –caminando a su lado-

-Silencio –lo golpeo-

-Si claro –suspiro la chica- ¿y que me dices de Squalo entonces? –levantando una ceja-

-Lo mismo que Lussuria-

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO PRINCIPE DE CUARTAAAAAA! –

-Shi shi shi, un principe no obedece ordenes –

Justo cuando Squalo estaba por "matar" a Belphegor, el piso tembló. Todos dieron un respingo, pero lo dejaron pasar. Luego otra ves. Y otra.

Y todo comenzó a temblar definitivamente. Comenzaba a hacerse dificil el estar parado y Lussuria hacia lo posible por no dejar caer a la muchacha. Xanxus levantó su mirada, parecia muy enojado. El cielo razo comenzó a desprenderse, el temblor era demaciado fuerte. Los pedazos eran demaciado grandes, y Tana no pudo evitar gritar cuando un bloque del tamaño de ella y Lussuria juntos le cayó a centimetros. Entonces se trastabilló y casi se cae sobre el pedazo de cemento, de no ser porque el principe destripador la hubiese tomado en brazos antes.

Se quedó perpleja ante ello. ¿Por que habia echo eso tan de pronto? Ademas trataba de buscar una respuesta, al menos en un gesto. Pero aquello parecia no ser normal, por que Belphegor estaba concentradisimo en todo lo demas, sin soltarla.

-Gr-gracias –

-Maldita rana deja de jugar con tus poderes –dijo el rubio-

-Oe, yo no soy –por primera ves en un tono serio y preocupado- lo juro, yo no soy!-

-¿¡Que! ¡No es una zona de terremotos! ¡No deberia...!-

No pudo evitar trastabillar tambien. Por un segundo no supo donde estaba parado y entonces se encontró con que el piso y toda la mansion se estaban viniendo abajo. Los demas tambien estaban asorados, tratando de no quedar en una grieta. Poco a poco, cada miembro quedó en un islote de material y tierra, esquivando pedazos de pared y techo. Tana trataba de no gritar y concentrarse en esquivar todo aquello. Pero cometió un grave error.

Miró hacia abajo.

Miró la grieta.

El avismo.

La altura.

-¡Princesa! ¡Oe! –tratando de llamar la atencion de la muchacha, quien estaba demaciado palida- ¡Deja de mirar eso y concentrate! –

-¡Sempai! ¡Eso es terror a las alturas! –sosteniendose de su islote-

-_¡Maldita sea!_ –golpeó el suelo- ¡Ya deja de mirar y despierta! ¡Princesa! –

Pero esta no respondia. Seguia en aquel shock. En eso, se le ocurrió mirar el techo sobre la muchacha.

Se le heló la piel.

Todo ese enorme pedazo de concreto estaba a punto de caerse sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. Y no faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera. Pero Tana seguia sin moverse. El islote de Bel estaba demaciado alejado del de ella como para simplemente tomarla del brazo. Tenia que pensar que podia hacer, y rapido. Los escombros del concreto que estaba por desprenderse comenzaban a caer. Y entonces un estruendo.

No habia mas tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Belphegor! ¡Bel! –tirado en su sillon, imitando la vos de una mujer- ¡Oh, salvame! ...jeh jeh jeh... eso piensas, ¿verdad? –dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa llena de velas prendidas-

Miró una de ellas. Era amarilla. Estaba junto a una roja. Y una color naranja ahora mas lejos. Sonrrió maliciosamente y tomó la vela naranja y la giró, como si tuviera cara.

-Ay Décimo... no sabes cuidar tus jugetes... eres como una mosca enredándose en mi tela de araña... Tanita... no falta mucho...-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Saltó.

En un solo salto , llegó al islote de la muchacha y con ambos brazos le rodeo los hombros y le sostuvo la cabeza con una mano. Cuando ella pudo retomar la conciencia, el principe la estaba sujetando, llevandosela lo mas rapido posible, en otro salto, lejos del impacto del concreto. No dudó en sostenerse con fuerza de el, y esconder la cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron "firmes" en otro islote, se separó de ella.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó, dejandola en el suelo-

-S-si... pero... ¿por que siempre tu me ayudas?-

El islote comenzó a temblar otra ves, con muchisima violencia. El movimiento brusco arrancó el pedazo donde estaba en cuclillas Belphegor, tirandolo al vacio dentro de la tierra. El principe no pudo reaccionar, era una caida libre. Apretó los dientes. Ya no podia hacer nada.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando la caida se detuvo.

Miró hacia arriba.

Tana sostenia su muñeca.

-¡Resiste! ¡Trata de tomarte de mi! –le gritaba desde el borde del islote-

-...shi shi shi ...dejate de bromas... la que no resistira eres tu...-en tono frio- sueltame-

-¡No! –negó con la cabeza-

-¿Eres estupida? Tambien moriras, sueltame-

-¡No! ¡No! –negando mas rapidamente-

-No vale la pena que te esfuerces por alguien como yo –sonrrió de costado- encerio, sueltame-

-¡No perdere a nadie mas! ¡No voy a dejarte caer! –comenzó a hacer fuerza para subirlo- ¡Nunca mas perdere a alguien!-

Aunque no lo viera, los ojos de Belphegor se abrieron de par en par. Aquella niña... encerio se preocupaba por el. ¿Seria solo por que la salvó? No. Sus ojos decian otra cosa. Eran cinseros. No iba a dejarlo caer. No importaba si el pesaba una tonelada, o si luego se le caia una piedra gigante encima. No lo dejaria caer.

Entonces los sentimientos tambien lo invadieron. Los recuerdos. Solo habia habido una persona junto a él que nunca lo habia abandonado, bueno, hasta hacia poco. Y Tana... era muy parecida.

-_No... no puedo rendirme... yo lo habia prometido –_tomó el borde del islote- _te lo prometi...-_

Terminó de subirlo, le preguntó como estaba, y automaticamente activó su anillo del sol, y con la mano sobre sus heridas, comenzó a sanarlas rapidamente, sin darse cuenta de que el temblor...

-_...Mammon..._-

...habia pasado.

-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces ya tenemos un plan, usaremos el anillo de Tana para localizarla, volveremos al ultimo lugar donde el Vongola la vió, y comenzaremos desde ahí, el anillo lo tendras tu –señaló al Décimo- como puedes volar, cubriras mas espacio y cuando encuentres algo con el anillo, le havisaras a Gokudera, y ahí comenzaremos a dividirnos por donde tu nos digas.-

-¿Cuándo salimos?-

-Cinco minutos-

-¿Vendras, Spanner-san?-

-Devo quedarme para controlar la situacion del teletransportador, por si necesitan volver de apuro o algo pasa –se metió la paleta en la boca-

-Entiendo, ¿estan listos?-

Tal ves sea el tiempo, tal ves la bronca, o el miedo a fallar. No, todas menos el miedo. O tambien por que habia crecido un poco en todo este tiempo, pero Tsuna sonaba seguro. Reborn notaba eso, y se enorgullecia. Todos montaron sus respectivos puestos, ecepto claro, Hibari, quien estaba muy como en algun lugar. Todos los demas, estaban listos.

-Tsuna –prendiendo el cuatriciclo-

-¿Dafne? –la miró-

-¿Vendras en este? –refiriendose al cuatriciclo-

-No, gracias Dafne...-encendió sus llamas, y sus ojos se tornaron de ese naranja intenso- lo hare con mis propias manos –sonrrio-

Katsumi echó una risita. Hayato le recrimino que por que se reia del Décimo.

-Ya callate estupidera, ¿no estas preocupado por tu hermana? –fria-

-Claro que lo estoy... –miró a un lado-...no sabes cuanto-

No pudo evitar colorarse un poco.

-...b-bueno, olvida lo que dije –encendiendo la moto- s-sujetate. Vamos a encontrarla-

-Claro que si –hayato sonrrió- se que si-

-Ya puedes pasar, Dafne –dijo Spanner-

-Gracias, aquí voy –pasando a toda velocidad por el estrecho lugar de luz que los llevaria la misma ruta que la ves pasada-

-Andando –Katsumi la siguió y Hayato la abrazó por la cintura-

Era su turno de pasar.

Miró a Reborn. Este lo miraba. Pero no se movia. ¿No pensaba seguirlo como siempre? No le habia dicho nada desde que habian llegado. Le dedicó una sonrrisa, y el arcoballeno le respondió con otra. Era tiempo de que afrontara solo las cosas. Esta ves Reborn no iba a acompañarlo. Despues de mucho tiempo, no iba a acompañarlo.

Era su turno de demostrar que era capaz.

Aumentó las llamas, y desapareció en el espacio.

-El Vongola esta creciendo eh..-estirandose en una silla-

-¿Tsuna? Aun es un niño inocente –rió- pero se que será el mejor... muy pronto-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Listo, con eso ya tienes que estar bien, ¿alguno mas esta herido?-

-Ay cariño, si que eres buena en eso –Lussuria la felicitaba-

-Ah no es nada –sonrrió- ¿pero tu no puedes hacer algo?-

-Es tu prueva, no busques ayuda, basura –apoyado en la pared-

-¿¡Que demonios vamos a hacer con todo esto! ¡MUEVE EL TRASERO ESTUPIDO JEFE DE MIERDA! ¡LA BASE ESTA ECHA TRISAS Y TU AHÍ!-

-Igual no entiendo, no es un lugar de terremotos..-

-Shi shi shi, estas hablando de Japon princesa-

-¡No me digas asi maldita sea! –tirandole un cascote-

-Sempaaaai, yo no diria eso –torciendo la caeza-

-¿Qué? –mirando a Fran-

-Mireee...-señalando una grieta-

Todos miraron. La grieta se estaba volviendo al lugar.

...

¿Qué?

En una cuestion de minutos, todo el lugar volvió a ser como era. Era como algo que no hubiese pasado. Como...

-...¿¡Una ilusion!-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Próximo Capítulo: Confusion

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Miles de millones de disculpas por el enome enorme retraso, se que estan enfadados, pero la inspiracion de fue a vivir a noruega y me abandono un buen rato -.- mierda. Pero volvió y aquí esta el cap. No puse adelantos por que no se. Creo que mejor los saco :D mas suspenso. ¿Les gusto el cap? Se que esta ves no puedo exigir nada, pero dejen revieeeeeeeeeews! Aunque sea para insultarme por el retraso pero que en el medio diga " lindo cap" "feo cap" "hola" lo que sea, sera bien recibido SIEMPRE. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en el proximooooooooooooooooo caaaaaaaaaap!

Suerte!

=D


	14. Confusión

Mia bambola

Capítulo 14

"Confusion"

_Lalala-pensamiento pasado precente o futuro_

[Lalala] – [opinión personal]

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-Sempaaaai, yo no diria eso –torciendo la caeza-_

_-¿Qué? –mirando a Fran-_

_-Mireee...-señalando una grieta-_

_Todos miraron. La grieta se estaba volviendo al lugar._

_..._

_¿Qué?_

_En una cuestion de minutos, todo el lugar volvió a ser como era. Era como algo que no hubiese pasado. Como..._

_-...¿¡Una ilusion!-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua estaba tibia, ya podía meterse. Aunque tenía la bañera a su disposición, la ducha la relajaba mas, y el shampoo se iba mejor. Dejó que el agua golpeara su espalda como un rico masaje. Pero eso tampoco evitaba que su mente volara, tratando de recordar que había pasado antes de llegar ahí. Pero había algo que le dolía mas que la amnecia.

Su familia.

¿Cómo podría no haberse dado cuenta de que un ataque asi sucederia? Ahora era tarde... todos estaban muertos... y la ponia peor el solo pensar que no tenia en claro como sabia eso, no sabia si era real, si habia llegado alguna ves a la base y haber visto eso. Sumado a que se estaba "hospedando" en una extraña mansion de una familia de mafiosos como ella, pero que si pudieran, se matarian entre ellos. En realidad, no tenia la menor idea de donde estaba, no lo recordaba. Tal ves estaba en italia, ya que su ultimo recuerdo fue de la base, pero tampoco estaba seguro de aquello.

Habia terminado con el baño y se habia cambiado. Estaba descalza, con su pantalon echo trizas puesto, su camiseta blanca (ya casi negra) y el pelo mojado. Mientras caminaba a la habitacion que le habian asignado, se lo secaba con una mano, en la otra, traia sus cajas arma y su cinto blanco.

Tarareaba una cancion mientras tanto.

-"Lalala complicated.. I Lalala ... complicated"-

Bueno, no era muy buena con el ingles a decir verdad, de todas formas, le gustaba cantar, aunque no sabia como lo hacia, y por miedo a cantar mal. Trataba de no hacerlo acompañada. Por esa misma razón, entro tarareando a la habitacion, pero casi le da algo cuando vio a alguien delante del enorme ropero negro que habia enfrente, y por enorme, me refiero a ancho, no alto. Decidió mirar mas detenidamente, pero no tenia dudas de quien era.

-Em... ¿qué haces? –torció un poco la cabeza-

-Eh? –dio un pequeño respingo- oh... shi shi shi, ya era hora de que te bañaras, no crees princesa? –giró a un lado la cabeza y la miró-

-Te dije que no me dijeras asi –algo sonrrojada pero molesta, dejó la toalla a los pies de la cama- y yo pregunté primero-

Belphegor se la quedó mirando un segundo, como perdido. Luego meneó la cabeza, como tratando de sacarse un pensamiento y volvió al armario.

-Solo miraba-

-No me digas –sarcastica. Caminó hasta quedar a su lado- veo lo entretenido que es mirar un armario negro-

El principe soltó una risita.

-No trataba de entretenerme, princesa. Solo... pensaba mas bien –poniendose las manos en los bolsillos-

Aquello le seguia llamando la atencion. Cada ves que ella estaba sola con aquel tipo, éste siempre actuaba raro, era como si la evitara o si la tratara de rara. Siempre ponia esa cara melancolica, ese tono distinto, y evitaba reirse como un enfermo. Puede que eso sea una buena señal. Pero a Tana ya le estaba molestando, y no se iba a guardar nada.

-Escucha, ire al grano. –apoyó una mano en el placard- ¿Por que demonios siempre te comportas asi conmigo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Asi como? –sorprendido por la reaccion-

-Asi todo... no se! Como si mi presencia te hiciera mal-

-...no, no es eso –la miró y luego corrió la cara- es solo...no impor..-

-¡Si! –pateó el piso- ¡Si importa! Quiero-saber. Si vamos a convivir, al menos dime si me odias o no.-

Se la quedó mirando. No sabia porque, pero en ese momento sintó como si hubiese clavado un puñal en el corazón del principe, como si ella hubiese dicho algo horrible, y se sintió mal por ello. Belphegor quitó la mano que Tana tenia en el placad con suavidad y eso le indicó a la muchacha que devia mirar el armario.

-Esta es la razón... –abró ambas puertas del placard que corrian hacia los costados, dejando al descubierto todo el interior, y a Tana boquiabierta-

-Eso... eso es...-

-Polleras negras, remeras negras con estampas diferentes, tambien violetas, polleras con tul fuccia tambien, borcegos negros de cualquier tipo, medias rayadas, caladas o enrejadas, capas negras, cinturones de tachas y todas las cosas negras que se te puedan ocurrir –sonrrió-

-Pero eso... es de chica..-

-Si, hasta hace poco... habia una chica entre nosotros. –miró a un costado, como si no le importara nada de lo que tenia enfrente- M-Mammon... –

-¿Cómo? Disculpa, no escuche –acercandose un poco- es que lo dijiste como bajito..-

-Mammon –volvió a mirar el placard- era de las ilusiones, una gran ilusionista, la mejor que yo conocí-

A medida que decia esas palabras, parecia querer agrandarlas, como idolatrarlas, llevarlas a un nivel enorme. Tana comprendió al instante que era una persona muy especial para el. Pero, ¿"habia" una chica entre nosotros?

-¿Qué le paso? –preguntó, tratando de no ser muy brusca con la pregunta-

Echó una risita.

-No quieres saberlo, princesa-

-¡Que no me digas asi! Mira, si me cuentas... dejare que me lo digas, si no no –se cruzó de brazos-

-Mhmm... no lo se...-miró el cielo atraves de la ventana, era de noche- no es algo que me guste recordar... aunque no pueda sacarlo de mi mente...-

-_Ese tono.. esta muy triste..._- sabes... alguien una ves me dijo que llorar, o decir lo que nos pasa, es mucho mejor que guardarlo. Si no, todo eso feo te queda adentro, y nunca saldra, o se aflojara... no prometo que lo olvides, pero si quieres puedes confiar en mi... no le contaré a nadie...-

Apretó los ojos.

**Flash Back**

-Oye, Belphegor –flotando frente a la ventana de su cuarto-

-¿Qué quieres? –la miró, tirado en el sillon-

-Acompañame a dar una vuelta, necesito comprar unas cosas-

-¿Ah? ¿Para que? Si siempre usas ese trajecito pequeño. Shi shi shi, lo demas no te queda-

-Oe –lo miró fulminante- recuerda que alguna ves fui como tu-

-Shi shi shi, broma –se paró- pero encerio Mammon, ¿cómo vas a hacer?-

La pequeña arcoballeno se quedó mirando un punto. Luego se volvió hacia la ventana.

-Soy una gran ilusionista –y una niebla violacea la cubrió por completo- puedo hacer lo que se me cante-

-Shi shi shi, ¿vamos a disfrazarnos de nue...vo...-se quedó helado-

Ante él estaba Mammon, una de los arcoballeno, aquellos que eran los mas fuertes, pero que no podian crecer por una extraña maldicion. Bien, eso estaba claro. Pero nunca se le habria cruzado por la cabeza ver algo asi. Era Mammon, pero como si tuviera 26. Con la tunica y el sombrero, pero ya on era un bebé.

Por un momento, no supo como reaccionar, y no pudo evitar sonrrojarse un poco. Nunca se la habia imaginado asi, porque por algun motivo, el gorro no le quedaba como siempre, y si se le veian los ojos. Eran de un color violeta claro, con los pequeños detalles en las mejillas. Nunca se la habia imaginado asi de... linda.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que nunca viste a una mujer a los ojos? –se volvió al armario-

-N-No... bueno si, pero... ¿Por que estas asi? –siguiendola con la mirada-

-Porque tal ves se me antojó cambiar –abrió el armario-

Estaba como nuevo, no habia nada dentro, solo perchas y cajones vacios. Volvió a mirar a Belphegor con esos frios pero penetrantes ojos. No era una pregunta, irian de compras. Pero el principe no salia de su impresión, asi que solo supo reir como siempre.

-Vamos –se acomodó el sombrero sobre los ojos nuevamente- tengo dinero-

Luego de unas horas, de unas pasadas por el centro de italia y algunas tiendas como rockerias o locales donde predominara el negro, las tachas, y ese tipo de cosas, la arcoballeno le indicó al joven que era hora de volver. Jamas se le habria pasado por la cabeza, pero algo le decia que aquel dia, no seria como cualquiera.

-Te invito un batido –dijo el principe-

Mammon lo miró, como si la estubiese cargando.

-Shi shi shi, pero tu pagas-

-Maldito principe –se metieron en un bar-

Cargando bolsas, tomando batidos, y hablando de torturas inumanas, volvieron a la mansion. Pero Mammon prefirió no entrar. Dijo que le gustaria pasar ese dia en los claros del bosque alrededor. A Bel lo sorprendio, una ves mas en un par de horas, pero le daba igual. Una ves que llegaron, dejaron las bolsas y la pelivioleta hizo una ilusion de biombo, y se dispuso a probarse la ropa que habian comprado, sin que el principe, quien se habia recostado contra un arbol, la mirara. Conjunto tras conjunto, y con esa bella sonrrisa –notese el sarcasmo- la arcoballeno se mostraba en sus ropas nuevas. Belphegor daba puntaje. Hasta que llegó el ultimo conjunto.

Una capa de mangas largas y arremangadas negra con interior violeta y azul, una pollera negra con algo de tul debajo, una remera violeta y unas medias caladas con borcegos hasta las rodillas.

Casi se le cae la mandibula al piso, metaforicamente hablando. Toda esa ropa le quedaba tan bien. ¿Por que no la usaba a diario? No se veria nada mal. Pero su rostro volvió a enojarse cuando vió su cara. Otra ves ese estupido gorro. Si, la veia todos los dias con el. Pero ahora que conocia su verdadero rostro... tenia ganas de romper ese feo gorro en mil pedazos.

-Quitate eso –muy serio-

-¿¡Que! –toda roja y enfurecida-

-No ...-rió, se paró y se acercó a ella- este estupido gorro –se lo sacó y lo tiró lejos-

-¡Oe! ¡Dame eso! ¡Es mi g...! –se sonrrojó mas- po-porque me miras asi?-

La miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si la estuviera admirando. Se preguntaba como podia ocualtarse detrás de ese gorro tan feo, no le quedaba mal, pero... ella tenia unos ojos hermosos. Él tambien se ocultaba, pero los suyos si eran feos.

Le acomodó un mechon de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Q-que tengo?-

-Estas...muy hermosa Mammon...-sonrrojandose tambien-

-...-soltó una risita-

Momento. ¿Mammon se habia reido apenada? ¿Acaso esa era la verdadera Mammon que jamas habia conocido? Aunque el tampoco se estaba comportando normal. Pero se contagió de la risa.

-¿Sabes? Nadie me lo habia dicho nunca –mirandolo otra ves, pero ahora era diferente, aquellos eran unos ojos calidos, como si hubiesen encontrado el momento para mostrarse- Gracias Bel-

-Es la verdad, y de ahora en mas –tomandola de los hombros- no vuelvas a ponerte ese horrible gorro, lo hare pedazos –sonrrió como solo el sabe hacerlo-

-Oe.. me gustaba ese gorro –sonrrió- ah, espera, tengo algo trabado en la garganta –recogió el batido del piso y comenzó a tomarselo hasta el fondo-

Bel la miraba algo extrañado. ¿Por que el apuro por beberselo todo de ese modo? Miró el fondo del vaso cuando ella se lo estaba tragando, y no pudo evitar ver una cosa negra pasar del vaso y el batido a la garganta de la muchacha. Cuando reconoció lo que era, ella se lo habia tragado.

-M-Mammon –se estremeció-

La arcobaleno tosió luego de tragar. Pero no se atrevia a levantar la mirada hacia el rubio, era como si estuviera por quebrarse. Él la tomó con violencia de los brazos, haciendo que lo mirara, pero no lo logró, solo pudo ver el rostro de la muchacha triste y a punto de llorar.

-¿¡Por que hiciste eso! ¿¡Sabes lo que acabas de tragarte!-

-Lo se... lo se... –hipando- perdoname... Bel, porfavor... –lo miró- perdoname..-

-Pero... pero... ¡La pequeña del cielo se sacrificó por ustedes y los revivió! ¡Te dio otra oportunidad en un mundo mejor!... ademas...-apretó las manos- ya te habias suicidado antes... por que...-bajó la cabeza-

-B-Bel... escuchame –lo tomó de las mejillas, ambos se miraron, estaba a punto de quebrarse- a mi tambien me duele hacer esto... pero... esta ves no soy solo yo... senti que podia vivir de nuevo, estar con ustedes y ser mas valiente que la otra ves, enfrentarlo todo... pero... esto tiene que ver con los arcoballenos. Todos nosotros... se lo que pasara. Y sera peor que esto-

-No... no quiero –negaba con la cabeza- no quiero... otra ves... no quiero enterrarte...-una lagrima rodó por su mejilla-

-No Bel, -llorando tambien- debes hacerlo... no quiero terminar como los demas, creeme, sera peor, mucho peor... y no tengo salida...-

El principe continuaba negando con la cabeza y comenzó a caer sentado en el suelo. Luego de un moento, ambos estaba arrodillados en el suelo, con las frentes juntas, llorando.

-Escuchame.. tienes que ser fuerte... esto será peor que antes, tienes que cuidarte, y a los chicos... pero cuidate tu, se fuerte... no te rindas, no seas como yo-

-Pero no tenias... por que hacer eso –el flequillo se le corrió, aquellos ojos eran los mas tristes y desconsolados que alguna ves habia visto, llenos de lagrimas, algo borrosos, de un color entre gris rojizo, destrozados de dolor- porque... ¿Por qué de esta forma? ¿Por qué?-

-Promete que no te rendiras...-esbozó una falsa sonrrisa, detrás de ella, el biombo se desvanecia, ya no podia mantenerlo-

-Mammon... –le tomó las manos- lo... lo juro...-la besó-

Ambos hubiesen preferido que eso ocurriera felices, tal ves con algun niño dando vueltas, pero no era el destino que les tocaba. La abrazó aun mas, llevandola contra el, y ella hizo lo mismo. Trataba de darle en aquel beso todo ese amor que en años no le habia demostrado. Acariciaba su cabello lacio entre sus dedos. La sostenia con fuerza de la cintura, no queria dejarla ir. Mammon acariciaba su rostro y espalda, tratando de darle tranquilidad.

No se queria ir.

Pero el veneno ya rondaba su ultima etapa, destrozando lentamente sus organos.

No podia evitar que en aquel beso, su sangre se mescalse. Belphegor lo sabia a la perfeccion. Pero no le importaba. No queria soltarla. No. De ningun modo. Y si con esa sangre podia envenenarse el tambien, entonces lo haria. Se iria con ella, pero no queria separarse de nuvo.

Recordó el ataud.

La trajo mas contra él.

_-No, no, no, no, no... Mammon... porfavor... no te vayas... no me dejes..._-

-_Perdoname Belphegor... por favor... perdoname...-_dejó de sentir entre sus manos el calor del principe-

Era hora.

-Bel..-le dijo, separandose un momento de sus labios, pero quedando apoyada en ellos-... recuerda lo que prometiste-

-Mammon...-

Rozando su mejilla, se acercó al oido del principe, y luego de su ultima bocanada de aire, le dijo dulcemente.

-Te amo...-

-Te amo Mammon –se escondió en el hombro de la muchacha- te amo muchisimo...te amo...-abrazandola fuerte-

Belphegor no la vio, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, Mammon sonrrió por ultima ves, desplomandose sobre él, sin vida.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-.-.-.-

Aquella noche, al acostarse, tardó en conciliar el sueño. Habia un arcoballeno menos, ella tenia uno de los pacificadores, y algo malo pasaria con ellos. Ademas, aun no entendia muy bien que habia pasado en la sala hacia unas horas. Y tampoco podia entender como Mammon habia pensado en tirarse de un 20° piso.

Se quedó dormida.

Una silueta en la puerta de su cuarto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, acomodando su sabana. Sabia que ahora la niña estaba confundida, pero era todo lo que iba a decirle. Se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta.

_-Lo siento princesa... se que descargarse ayuda a olvidar... pero... –_apretando los dientes_- No quiero olvidar eso... no quiero olvidarla... nunca...-_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Próximo capítulo: Planes ¿Fallan?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes que nada, quiero deciles: Si, llore muchisimo escribiendo este capítulo. Se lo dedique integro a Mammon y Bel, por que asi me imagine esto y cuando estaba escribiendo me pareció tan importante, triste y lleno de emociones, que preferí reservar lo otro para el próximo cap. ¿Lloraron tambien? ¿Tienen ganas de envenenarme a mi tambien? Pues, tal ves en el otro cap cambien de opinión, asi que, nos vemos en el próximo! Dejen revieeeeeews! Amo leerlos, (aunque ultimamente no son muchos, lamentablemente) y espero que les aya gustado o emocionado el cap.

Suerte!

=D


	15. Planes ¿fallan?

Mia Bambola

Capítulo 15

Planes ¿Fallan?

_Capítulo anterior:_

_Una silueta en la puerta de su cuarto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, acomodando su sabana. Sabia que ahora la niña estaba confundida, pero era todo lo que iba a decirle. Se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Lo siento princesa... se que descargarse ayuda a olvidar... pero... –apretando los dientes- No quiero olvidar eso... no quiero olvidarla... nunca...-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡Que! –Katsumi estaba a punto de explotar-

-¡Es lo que te digo! ¡El Décimo no encuentra nada! ¡No hay un punto fijo de...¡!-

-¡Escuchame pedazo de inutil! –sacandole el comunicador a Hayato- Tana no puede estar corriendo por ahí como una histerica ¡Hace dos dias que esta desaparecida! No creo que tenga muchas fuerzas sin haber comido nada ¡Asi que muevete!..¿¡Me escuchaste!..¡Tsuna! –gritandole al audicular-

Alguien le quitó el audicular de la mano violentamente. Katsumi volteó a ver, y se encontró con unos ojos serios, muy serios y furiosos.

-Fuerte y claro –

-..¿¡Que demonios haces aquí! ¡Deberias..!-

-¿¡Estar buscando a Tana!-

Se quedó dura. El Décimo le habia sacado las palabras de la boca, y estaba enojado.

-¡Por si no lo sabes eso es lo que estube haciendo estos dos malditos dias! ¡Buscando y buscando! ¡Volando, corriendo, gritando, caminando, con todo lo que esta al alcance de mi mano! –sacó el anillo- Esto, es lo unico que tengo de ella, lo unico que me lleva a ella, estoy tratando de seguir su rastro de la forma en que ustedes me dijeron y lo unico que escucho es ordenes y reprendas, ¡todo el maldito tiempo! ¿Y sabes por que no digo nada? Por que se que estamos todos preocupados, se que los sentimientos estan cruzados, pero entiende algo –sus ojos cambiaron, eran aun furiosos, pero tristes- yo tambien los tengo, y hago todo lo que puedo...-

Todos estaban congelados. Hayato miraba a Tsuna totalmente descolocado, miró a Katsumi, quien no tenia ni una palabra que decir. Dafne parecia hasta algo asustada, pero apenada tambien, y agachó la cabeza. Entendia lo que el Décimo decia, todos estaban alterados, pero no tenian derecho a tratarlo mal. Hacia todo lo que podia, era cierto.

Tsuna se percató de lo que habia generado. Apretó los labios y apoyó las manos a los costados, miró a un costado y le extendió el audicular a Hayato, quien lo tomó en un segundo, como si supiera que si tocaba al Vongola, este explotaria.

-Lo...lo siento... no se que me pasa... –volteó-

-N-no, la culpa tambien es mia.. no debi gritarte tanto, has hecho mucho... descanza si quieres, encerio –

-Olvidalo, esta bien –ecendió sus llamas- seguire buscando, ustedes sigan por tierra porfavor-

-Si... Tsuna –Katsumi lo llamó-

Hayato la miró. El Décimo volteó.

-Encerio, disculpa –mirandose las manos- estoy muy preocupada-

-Descuida –rió- la encontraremos, lo prometo –

El peliplata sonrrió, aquello le habia demostrado que, a pesar de que era una chica dura, Katsumi tenia un gran corazon. Aunque de algun modo, ya lo sabia. Tsuna salió de alli, otra ves buscando el rastro de la jefa Buonanote. Dafne suspiró aliviada y se estiró.

-Bien, creo que hay que seguir –sonrrió- lo mejor es que ustedes vayan juntos ahora –

-¿¡Y eso! –al unisono-

-¡Suerte! –desapareciendo en el bosque-

-¡OE! ¡Dafne! –Katsumi tenia la mano sobre sus dados-

-Ya deja de gritar –Hayato le tapó la boca con la mano, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrrojara- solo busquemos a mi hermana-

-.-.-

Aquel bosque era precioso, como le gustaria escribir un rato o leer algo bajo alguno de esos arboles enormes. Caminaba despacio y cuidadosa de no chocarse con nada. Aquello le traia recuerdos graciosos, ella siempre era tranquila al caminar o buscar, al contrario de Tana, ella lo hacia todo rapido y bruto, podia golpearse unas veinte veces en un mismo dia (o en una hora) y no darse por vencida. Tambien recordaba como habeces pasaba eso en algun juego de busqueda. Tana un poco mas y terminaba echa trizas, corria, se raspaba, se agitaba, recorria todo, movia todo de lugar, se golpeaba y tropezaba, y a ella le bastaba con pensar un poco y ganarle. La cara de frustracion le causaba gracia aun en los recuerdos. Pero Dafne siempre admiró algo en especial de todo eso, Tana podia estar en las peores condiciones, pero nunca se daria por vencida.

Se detuvo frente a un arbol muy ancho. Miró la copa con melancolia. Por un momento recordó sus risas juntas, y con Katsumi tambien. Y luego pensó en que no sabia donde estaba ahora, y no sabia si otra ves reirian asi... se le cerró el pecho. No queria pensar en eso. Con la ca beza gacha, se dispuso a seguir para su derecha. Pero algo repentino la dejó contra el arbol, teniendola de la cintura. No la lastimó, solo la retenia.

-¿Por que estas asi? –mirandola a los ojos-

-...¡Kyoya! –sonrrojada- ¡Sueltame!-

-No, respondeme-

-¡Ra!.. –suspiró- ¿por que crees que estoy asi?-

-¿Aun no encuentran a la hervibora histerica? –levantó una ceja-

-_Se nota que la quieres _–una gota recorrio su cabeza- si.. aun no la encontramos, y ya Tsuna recorrió todo el lugar-

-En la mansion no esta –afirmando-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Se quedó en silencio. Dafne abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Estubiste buscandola por tu cuenta? –sonrrió-

-Hmph –la soltó y le dio la espalda-

-La buscaste –se puso frente a el- Te preocupaste –sonrrió mas- sabia que no podias odiarla-

-Me importa nada lo que le pase a esa estupida hervivora ignorante –torció el ceño- la odiare siempre-

-Bien –suspiró resignada- ¿entonces por que te preocupas tanto por encontrarla? –

-Por que me las pagará caro si te hace llorar otra ves-

-.-.-

-¡Por alla! –señalando la izquierda-

-¡No! ¡Por alla! –señalando la derecha-

-¡No! ¡Por ahí ya buscamos!-

-Asi no vamos a encontrarla nunca, aun no vimos por ahí!-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura que por ahí entonces si? –

-¡Por que venimos de ahí!-

-¡Venimos de alla! –señalando lo contrario-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –agarrandose la cara-

Katsumi iba a explotar literalmente, y Hayato estaba a punto. Antes de decirle nada incoherente a la muchacha, fue hacia un arbol, apoyó su espalda y se dejó caer sentado, mirando a un lado. La morocha lo miró. Y no pudo evitar quedarse asi.

Se veia realmente triste, cansado, desanimado. Sentia que tenia que hacer algo, pero se negaba a hacer las pases. Nunca haria las pases con ese chico, era solo un tonto que la trataba mal, que la seguia a todos lados, que tenia ese horrible pelo y esos ojos que cuando le hablaban le decian mas de lo que salia de su boca.

...

-..¿que haces? –viendo a la chica sentarse a su lado y recostar la cabeza en su hombro-

-Tengo sueño –cerrando los ojos, algo roja-

-...-soltó una risita- eres increible-

-Solo calla estupidera –algo mas roja-

-Si señora –apoyando su cabeza en la de ella-

No se habian percatado, pero estaban agotados, y sin intencion, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-.-.-

-Funciona... funciona... –el alnillo solo cambiaba una y otra ves de color, y luego, como siempre, se quedaba en negro- ¡Maldita sea! –

Estaba cansado de volar, asi que descendió rapidamente y cuando apoyó los pies en la tierra, lo hizo de tal manera, que dejó hundidos dos mini crateres en la tierra. Estaba sacado, harto. No podia ser posible, ¡Por que demonios no funcionaba! Caminaba de un punto al otro, tratando de calmarse. Pero lo unico que hacia era pensar, pensar y pensar, una y otra ves en ella.

_-...¿por qué estás aquí?-_

_-Por que ... por que quería saber como estabas...-_

_-¿Te importa? –_

_-...Me importa saber como estas por que... por que me importas.. por que me preocupa que estés bien, a salvo, feliz... me importas-_

Apretó los puños, las palabras se repetian en su cabeza.

_-Protegeme...-dejando de temblar-_

_-...¿c-como dijiste?-_

_-Porfavor –mirandolo a los ojos- porfavor protegeme-_

Apretó los ojos.

_-Yo te protegeré ... y nunca voy a dejarte sola... nunca más-_

Golpeó un arbol, casi tirandolo. Gritó. Golpeo varias veces al mismo arbol, que terminó marcado con sus puños. Respiraba agitado.

Miró el arbol.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No podia razonar. No podia cumplir nunca con lo que decia, ¿era un mentiroso? Si. El habia prometido... le habia prometido que no estaria sola... y la habia perdido por descuidado. Maldito inutil, eso era lo unico que era. Hubiese sido mejor que Tana nuca lo hubiese conocido. Aquellas palabras le dolian hasta el alma, pero tenia razón. Jamas se hubiera perdido, ni se hubiese peleado con Hibari, ni se hubiese convertido en la... arcoballeno del cielo. ¿Y si todo eso era por esa razón? ¿Y si se la habian llevado para tener el pacificador en sus manos?

...

¿Y si le pasaba algo como a...Uni?

-No... no, no puedo permitirlo –levantó la mirada- ella no se hubiera rendido. No tengo que rendirme, y debo confiar en ella –miró decidido hacia el frente-

Entonces un pequeño resplandor le llamó la atencion. Caminó entre los arboles hasta uno en particular, algo en él brillaba. Cuando estubo frente al tronco, divisó algo en la madera. Era algo de metal, tal ves acero, clavado en lo profundo del roble. Sobresalia una punta redonda, asi que decidió tirar de ella y sacar el objeto brillante. Como estaba en su modo Hiper [Gracias?], no le costó nada. Al principió el sol brilló sobre el objeto, cegandolo por un momento, pero luego lo movió un poco, y reconoció aquello.

Era un cuchillo.

-Es ...-abrió los ojos de par en par, sacudió la cabeza y activó los audiculares-

Tardó un poco en hacer coneccion, pero por fin Gokudera contestó.

-Gokudera-kun, tengo algo-

-.-.-

Soñó lo mismo que la noche anterior. Un rostro de un muchacho joven, se su misma edad, sonrriente y tranquilo. Tierno. Con el cabello alborotado y castaño, ojos marrones y una sonrrisa suave, como melancolica. Pero no podia reconocer quien era.

Se refregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Miró alrededor, recordando la historia que le habia contado Belphegor la noche anterior. Un miembro de Varia mujer se habia suicidado, tirandose de un veinteavo piso de un edificio cercano. Al menos, eso era lo que habia oido. Aun le parecia muy confuso todo eso, pero no podia dejar de pensar en que estaba ocupando un especio que a Varia le dolia aun.

Su pantalon y remera ya estaban echos un desastre, lo sabia, y cuando fue a buscarlos, encontró una nota.

_Querisa:_

_Lleve tu ropa a donde debe estar, si?_

_Cuando te despiertes y quieras cambiarte, usa con libertad la ropa de Mammon en el placard._

_Cariñitos amorosos._

_Lussuria~_

_P.D.: No te procupes, tienes el consentimiento de Bel-chan _.

-Necesito consentimiento para cambiarme..-miró el placard y suspiró apenada- No se quien eras Mammon, pero... no deberias haberte ido –

Abrió el placard y se dispuso a cambiarse.

-.-.-

-Bel-sempai, ¿no se aburre de hacer lo mismo todo el dia? –

-No es todo el dia estupida rana, ademas, es necesario-

-¿Para que? –

-Para estar mas fuerte-

-Usted ya es lindo-

-Shi shi shi –tirandole un cuchillo- Me refiero a la fuerza muscular, idiota-

-Eso duele sempai –tomandose la cabeza-

-Solo dejame entrenar en paz –

-No se enoje sempai. Usted sabe que estoy aquí para darle charla-

-Pues no-la-quie-ro –molesto-

-Es de regalo-

-NO!-

-¿Se la vendo?-

-Que? –

-¿O tal ves se la alquilo?-

-...-

-Un alquiler diario no estaria mal, podria comprar algo para mi de ves en cuando-

Squalo llegó justo en el momento en que Belphegor estaba corriendo por todo el gimnacio, lanzando cuchillos incanzablemente. Levi se habia ido a comprar carne de cordero –ordenes directas de un jefe irritado- y Lussuria... quien sabe. Ya tenia un dia complicado con todos los papeles y cosas que tenia que hacer, el jefe idiota, la mocosa intrusa, y demas, y esos dos retrasados mentales solo lo irritaban mas.

-¡VOOOOOOOI! ¡BASTA! ¡O LOS MATO YO MISMO! –agitando su espada-

-Capitan! Me salvó la vida –con miles de cuchillos en la cabeza- es usted el heroe del dia-

-Ushishishi, aguafiestas –con cuchillos en la mano-

-¿¡Como puedes tener tantos cuchillos si no traes tu capa o tu remera! –

-Ushishishi, ¿encerio quieres saber? –sonrrió-

-...¡VOOOOOOI! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE...!-

-Ooohh~... Bel-sempai tiene cuchillos extras por el pantalon-

-Claro que si, tengo que estar preparado –

-¿Por si en medio de un besuqueo chancho con una chica Bel-sempai no tiene su camisa y es atacado? –mirando el techo-

-...te voy a...-

-Oigan, ¿dónde dejan el pan y esas cosas?-

Los tres voltearon a la puerta.

Unos pantalones negros, remera violeta, zapatillas tambien negras y un cinturon de tachas ancho. Alli estaba Tana, vestida con la ropa de Mammon. El que mas se heló fue Belphegor. Él si recordaba haber visto a Mammon en esas prendas, recordaba haberlas comprado para ella... recordaba todo. Y eso lo confundia.

-¡Voooooi mocosa! ¡Levantate mas temprano!-

-No me digas que hacer... wow cuanta luz tiene la cosina –tanteando las maquinas de gimnacio-mmm donde demonios esta...oh... que heladera extraña...-

-¡Eso no e-...s...!-

-...em, señoriiita, esa no es la heladera –Fran aguantaba la risa-

-C-como que no...-con los ojos apenas abiertos-

-Ushishishi, aunque ahí esten los cubitos, princesa-

...

Se petrifico.

Abrio los ojos totalmente en trauma, y cuando vio lo que, o mejor dicho que de quien, levantó la cabeza para llegar a ver su sonrrisita picara, y si pudiera verle los ojos, hubiera jurado que levantaba una ceja.

Eso que tanteaba no era la heladera.

Era el abdomen de Belphegor.

-Pero si quieres puedes revisar aver si encuentras algo mas, Ushi shi shi shi-

Tana tenia el color de un volcan en erupcion. Retrocedió un paso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecio de ahí. No porque fuese ilusionista, corria rapido.

-...¡VOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIRLE ALGO ASI A UNA MOCOSA!-

-Ushi shi shi, ¿porque a ti solo te toca lussuria?-

-...¿¡COMO DIJISTE! –lanzandole un mandoble de espada-

-Ushi shi shi shi! –esquivandolo-

-Lo envidio sempai, las niñas se alejan de mi, bua –"llorando"-

-Eso es porque eres... bueno no se, ushi shi shi-

-Oh! Pero no se preocupe, ya respondi una de las preguntas anteriores –se tocó la barbilla-

-Eh?-

-Quien es la que te gustaria besuquear sempai~-

-...-sacando mas cuchillos de los que puedas contar y saltando sobre Fran-

-Oh! Oh! Salveme capitan! –corriendo en puntitas de pie-

-¡Maldita rana voy a sacarte los ojos! –

-¡MATALO! ¡HASME UN FAVOR! –saliendo por la puerta-

-A la orden-

-Eh! No! –saliendo tambien por la puerta-

-Tsk –se paró en seco-

Que molesto que estaba. Por que demonios esa rana siempre tenia que meter el dedo en la yaga. Esa maldita rana no tenia idea de lo que él iba a hacer o dejar de hacer... lo que sentia o dejaba de sentir. ¿¡Que diablos le importaba si queria algo con la princesa o no!

...

Tornó el rostro pensativo y confundido.

...

¿Le importaba?

-.-.-.-

-Hay que regresar a la base y comunicarnos con los Varia-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que ellos lo tienen? –Katsumi lo miraba con preocupacion-

Miró el cuchillo.

-Es de uno de ellos, Belphegor. Ellos tal ves la ayan encontrado...-abrió los ojos de par en par-

-O secuestrado –dijo apoyado desde un arbol, Dafne estaba a su lado-

-¡Hibari! –Hayato lo miró sorprendido-

-Pero ellos no eran parte de Vongola! –Katsumi estaba confundida-

-Si, pero no sabemos sus nuevas intenciones en el futuro, ni tampoco su localizacion o si aun Vongola y Varia sigen teniendo una conexión segura –aclaró Dafne-

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso? –la cuestionó el peliblanco-

-Razon, Hayato, usa la cabeza para pensar en detalles, ok? Tal ves no se, fue por .. venganza? Equivocacion? –

-Te equivocas –cortó Hibari- si fue un secuestro, lo unico que quieren es...-

-El pacificador-

-...¿Décimo? –todos voltearon a mirarlo-

Apretó los puños, arrugando el cuchillo como si fuese papel. Levantó el rostro, estaba serio.

-Apuremos el paso, no iremos a la base –dijo, decidido-

-¿Cómo? ¿Y como sabremos donde estan?-

-A menos que nos separemos –dijo Dafne- podemos ir dos a la base y comunicarnos o tres, y los demas se quedarian aquí para vigilar si hay algun cambio-

Hibari bajó la cabeza, la rubiarijiza lo miró, parecia estar divertido, y eso no era bueno, estaba sonrriendo de una manera extraña.

-Décimo, usted deberia ir a la base, necesita pensar en fresco, ha estado demaciado tiempo buscando y buscando-

-Gokudera-kun..-

-Si, ademas, si descanzas un poco tal ves puedas pensar con mas claridad –Katsumi apoyó una mano en su hombro- y bajar tu nivel de inutilidad-

Tsuna la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-..Ok, ok, no me hagas cenizas, solo estas muy tenso –alejandose un poco-

Hibari observaba al joven Vongola.

-Tsuna –lo llamó Dafne-

Él la miró, sin poder evitar derramar preocupacion de su rostro. Ella sonrrió.

-Esta bien, lo se-

Suspiró resignado.

-Bien, vamos a casa-

-Y comamos pizza, estoy antojada –dijo Katsumi-

-...momento em se van? –Dafne los detuvo-

-Si, -respondió Tsuna de lo mas normal- tu y Hibari-san se quedan –sonrrio- nos vemos, avisen cualquier cosa-

Y se marchaba sin mas, sin preguntas, sin debate, nada, se iban. Y Dafne los seguia con la mirada como si se llevaran la ultima gota de agua y ella estubiera en un desierto. Cuando los demas desaparecieron por fin, se sonrrojó.

-Por algo tengo que quererlo al Vongola –Dafne lo golpeo en el hombro y Hibari echó una risita que terminó por traumar a la muchacha-

-.-.-.-.-

-¡MALDITA SEA SOLO DECIDE QUE HAREMOS CON LA MOCOSA DE MIERDA YA YA, VOOOOOOOI! –golpeando el escritorio-

-Si vino con Vongola, se va con Vongola, no me traigan mas problemas basuras-

-¿¡ COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURO DE QUE ES VONGOLA? –

Le tiró el vaso de whiski por la cabeza.

-Por que Belphegor acaba de decirlo, basura-

Squalo casi se lanza a matarlo.

-_CALMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –_apretando un puño-

-Ajjam, Bel-sempai encontró a la muchacha y dice que quien la buscaba era el Vongola, peeero~ la pregunta es, ¿por que Bel-sempai la trajo en vez de dejarla donde estaba y que el Vongola se la lleve? –sacando un cartel- ¿Venganza? –sacando otro- ¿Broma? –se acercó a Belphegor y le mostró otro cartel- o quizas..¿Amor~?-

El principe estaba sentado en una silla, mirando a la ventana por encima del hombro. No le importaba estar alli. Desde hacia un rato que no decia palabra, solo habia aportado lo de Tana y nada mas. cuando Fran vino a molestar, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ya te dije! Cayó en una de las trampas por accidente y cuando fui a revisar si habia algun intruso, la encontre ahí, simple! –

-Pero, Bel-sempai, el Vongola la buscaba...-tocandose la cabeza-

-¿Y? Yo no sabia que estaba con él –frunció los hombros-

-¡VOI! ¡PERO SI LA LLAMABA DE SEGURO!-

-¡Que no lo sabia! Dejen de echarme la puta culpa...-

Tana ya habia vuelto en si, y buscaba disculparse sobre el episodio reciente, cuando se detubo antes de la puerta para escuchar los griterios.

-¡PERO ES TU CULPA QUE ESTE AQUÍ!-

-¡Mátala entonces! ¡No es mi maldito problema!-se paró- ¡No me importa si recuerda de su vida o si extraña a su familia o si solo finge! ¡No me importa, solo dejenme en paz y hagan lo que le convenga con ella! ¡No hay nada que ella tenga que a mi me importe!-

...

El alma de Tana se llenó de un extraño vacio.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a temblar. Aquellas palabras le dolieron, y mucho. Agachó la cabeza.

-_Lo sabia... tengo que largarme de aquí –_se dijo-

-No, por que ya se lo quitaste-

Belphegor miró a Xanxus.

-¿De que demonios...?-

El Jefe varia levantó la mano que tenia bajo el escritorio, mostrando algo que dejaria pasmado a mas de uno. El principe se quedó boquiabierto, totalmente desorientado.

-Eso...es...-logró decir Lussuria-

-El pacificador del cielo –dijo Xanxus cortante-

Tana abrió los ojos de par en par ahogando un grito. Entonces se asomó bruscamente a la puerta. No sabia porque, pero eso le pertenecia. Todos la miraban, incluso Belphegor. Practicamente corrió hacia el escritorio y tomó el pacificador de la mano del jefe. Lo miró un segundo. Aun no recordaba que era, o quien se lo habia dado, pero eso era suyo, y simplemente, no debia dejar que nadie lo tocara. Se volvió hacia Belphegor.

-Tu...-ella miró al principe que la miraba apenado-...tu sabes algo que yo no se...-lo vió bajar la cabeza-

Todo era silencio, todo era tension. Nadie sabia que decir, ahora ellos eran el centro de atencion. El destripador apretaba los dientes y los puños. Sentia muchas cosas, dolor, frustracion, odio, todo. Miraba a un costado, no queria mirarla. Habia quedado como un ladron cualquiera. Pero, ¿por que? ¿por que habia echo una cosa asi?

-No la confundas Belphegor –cortó Xanxus- ella no es Mammon-

Tres cuchillos se clavaron el el hombro del Jefe. Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, casi aterrorizados por la reaccion que este podria llegar a tener.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-

-B-Bel...-Tana le tocó lentamente el brazo-

El pacificador cayó de las manos de la muchacha.

...

Por la fuerza del golpe.

El principe le habia dado vuelta la cara de un solo cachetazo, dejandole la marca casi sangrada en la mejilla. Él respiraba agitado y furioso.

Todos estaban en un absoluto silencio. Tana se quedó un momento, y con calma tomó el pacificador. Se lo colgó usando la cinta de moño rosa, y se dispuso a la salir de la sala.

Justo un momento antes, habló.

-Ire en busca de mis recuerdos –volteó para mirar a Belphegor- y no estaras ahí-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Próximo Capítulo: Justificacion.

-.-.-.-

Ok, no tengo mas excusas que decirles, sinceramente no tenia inspiracion! PERDON! Pero bueno, en recompenza les traje un cap super largo (para lo que son los mios!) espero que aunque me retrace horrores, les aya gustado, y los aya dejado con ganas de seguir leyendo, aunque se que muchos dejan x mis retrasos, pero son precios que tengo que pagar. En fin, solo espero que les guste y que dejen sus hermosos reviews!

SUERTE!

:D


End file.
